Les Fruits du Nevada
by Xavaria
Summary: Regina Mills est la meilleure avocate de Manhattan. Lorsqu'elle accepte de plaider a l'autre bout du pays pour sauver une petite ville et un vieux ranch de l'emprise d'un géant mafieux des casinos, elle ignore qu'elle devra faire face à de vrai menaces mais aussi aux tourments de son cœur. De plus, elle devra supporter le caractère bien trempé de son client, Robin Locksley... (OQ)
1. Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills

**Hello les ptits' loups ! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de cette première fiction entièrement dédiée au couple OutlawQueen ! ****Cette histoire a été écrite en août, octobre et novembre 2014. Elle contient vingt-cinq chapitres, tous déjà terminés et près à être publiés. Cette histoire est un AU (Alternative Universe). Elle ne contient donc aucune magie et ne se déroule pas à Storybrooke.**

**Je publierai un seul chapitre par semaine. Le samedi matin.**

**Merci à ma bêta lectrice, RegiHoodFiction qui à eu le courage de tout lire en vingt-quatre heures. *smouacks***

**Vous pouvez retrouver les différentes affiches qui ont été faites pour cette fiction sur ma page Facebook et sur Twitter. #LFDN**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter, de donner votre avis. Rien ne m'appartient à part l'univers dans lequel évoluent les personnages de cette histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills.<strong>

Comme tous les matins à six heures trente, le réveil gris posé sur la table de chevet s'enclencha et une voix numérique brisa le silence de la grande chambre. Comme tous les matins, les draps de satin du grand lit remuèrent et un profond grognement éclata comme une longue plainte rugissante.

La chanson venant du petit appareil se termina et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre : « Bonjour New York City ! Il est actuellement six heures et trente-sept minutes. Nous sommes le vingt-huit juin et c'est un magnifique soleil qui se lève sur la ville ! La température extérieure est d'ores et déjà de vingt et un degrés, restez sur nos ondes, à venir... » Une main encore endormie s'écroula sur le bouton principal de l'appareil, mettant immédiatement fin aux bavardages agaçants de la voix et aux grésillements qui la couvraient légèrement.

Le voile de satin qui recouvrait le lit se souleva, volant dans l'air matinal. Deux pieds peu surs se posèrent au sol. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle s'étira longuement en baillant, ses clavicules et ses omoplates craquèrent et, se passant les mains sur le visage, elle attrapa son téléphone posé près du réveil. En s'appuyant sur le matelas, elle trouva la force de se lever et se dirigea vers la porte qui lui faisait face, la salle de bain.

Toutes les actions qui suivirent étaient minutées et étudiées, une machine bien huilée qui reprenait vie tous les matins. Après dix minutes de toilette dans la salle de bain, elle sortit enfilant les vêtements pliés et propres qui l'attendaient sur le meuble de sa chambre. Vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis la veille. Puis, elle attrapa ses talons dans une main et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine ou une odeur de café chaud l'attendait. La magie de la cafetière automatique... Elle versa l'intégralité de la cafetière de verre dans une haute tasse géométrique. Le récipient contenait la quantité parfaite pour remplir la tasse. Tout était vraiment prévu dans les moindres détails. Une main amena la tasse à ses lèvres tandis que l'autre s'activait sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone portable. Quelques messages électroniques. Des messages textes et deux appels manqués. Elle répondit aux messages urgents, envoya de brèves réponses aux messages textes et décida qu'elle rappellerait sa secrétaire, comme tous les matins, une fois dans le taxi qui l'emmènerait au travail.

Sept heures moins cinq minutes. La clef quitta la serrure de la porte de l'appartement et le « ding » de l'ascenseur lui indiqua que lui aussi, était ponctuel ce matin. Un thermos de café dans la main, une sacoche pleine de papiers et de dossiers sous le bras, un sac à main Armani à l'épaule et son téléphone dans son autre main, elle était prête, une new-yorkaise, une femme d'affaire, prête à commencer sa journée comme toutes les autres : déterminée et ambitieuse.

Sept heures pile sur le porche de l'immeuble au milieu du brouhaha de la ville déjà éveillée depuis longtemps ou plutôt, jamais endormie. Ses talons beiges à la semelle rouge résonnaient sur le bitume gris et froid. Le portier la suivit jusque sur le trottoir et, levant la main droite vers le ciel en direction d'une voiture jaune au néon vert, il souffla fort dans son sifflet.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant elle, le siffleur la devança et, lui ouvrant largement la porte du taxi, de son plus beau sourire, dit à son attention « Passez une très bonne journée Mademoiselle Mills. », ce à quoi elle répondit immédiatement dans un sourire chaleureux et amical « Merci Alfred, bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Elle s'installa rapidement à l'arrière du véhicule et celui-ci reprit immédiatement la route, se faufilant à travers les autres tacots jaunes qui peuplaient la rue.

- Madame ? Dit le conducteur en la regardant dans son rétroviseur.

- Angle de la huitième et septième, Mills Compagnie. Répondit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac.

Elle en sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres noir. Puis, un petit miroir rond, noir lui aussi. Délicatement, elle ouvrit le petit tube et fit tourner le bas du bâtonnet pour voir apparaitre le rouge vif qu'elle appliqua, très concentrée, sur ses lèvres délicates.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir parfaitement bien appliqué sa dernière touche de maquillage, elle rangea le tout dans son sac à main et reprit en main son téléphone portable. Elle tapota sur l'écran de son pouce et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Une sonnerie seulement, ce fut tout ce qu'elle dut attendre avant que la personne à l'autre bout du combiné ne décroche.

- Mills Compagnie, bureau de Regina Mills, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda très gentiment la voix.

- Bonjour Ashley. Répondit-elle. Vous m'avez appelé deux fois ?

- Oh ! Bonjour à vous Mademoiselle Mills, oui. Je me suis permise de vous appeler car votre collègue, Monsieur Mendell, est passé deux fois ce matin à votre bureau, il était insistant et avait l'air contrarié.

- Je vois... Il ne digère toujours pas le fait que j'ai remporté l'affaire Malcolm. Vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ?

- Non, Mademoiselle. Il n'a rien voulu dire.

- Lâche... D'autres messages ?

- Oui. Nous avons reçu le dossier de l'affaire, vous voudrez peut-être y jeter un œil ?

- Oui. Déposez-le sur mon bureau, merci. Autre chose ?

- Oui... Votre père m'a fait annulé deux de vos rendez-vous aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle. Il m'a demandé de vous dire de passer dans son bureau au plus tôt, que c'était très important.

- Oh... Eh bien voilà qui ne lui ressemble pas. Bien, merci Ashley. J'arrive.

- Je vous en prie.

Sans en attendre d'avantage, elle raccrocha. Elle arrivait, en effet. La voiture jaune tourna et vint se garer parfaitement contre le trottoir devant la porte principal d'un immense immeuble, impressionnant et très professionnel. Elle s'avança sur son siège et tendit un billet de vingt dollar au conducteur.

- Gardez la monnaie.

- Merci bien, M'dam. Répondit le conducteur.

Elle sourit et la portière s'ouvra d'elle-même alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, de toute son élégance, les genoux joints. Le portier lui sourit et elle lui rendit son rictus poliment. D'un pas assuré et pressé elle monta les quelques marches qui menait à l'entrée du grand et austère hall de l'immeuble. Aussitôt qu'elle passa la grande porte automatique, les « Bonjour, Mademoiselle Mills. » pleuvèrent à son passage. Chacun lui souriait ou la dévisageait. Tous les yeux étaient braqué sur elle le temps d'un instant et chacun de ses mouvements furent observés et étudiés en quelques secondes. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes clauses de l'ascenseur métallique. Lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent, une foule de gens levèrent la tête et tombèrent directement dans son regard chocolat. Sa prestance et son aura en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Tous sortirent en la saluant poliment, ils prirent soin de ne pas la bousculer ou même l'effleurer. Elle ne bougeait pas tandis que la vague se dissipait à sa gauche et à sa droite. C'est seul qu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Mills. Dit Ashley dès que les portes s'ouvrirent au vingt-huitième étage de l'immeuble de verre.

La jeune blonde l'attendait, des dossiers dans les bras, un agenda électronique dans les mains. Elle suivit sa supérieur lorsque celle-ci commença sa marche rapide dans les couloirs qui longeait les nombreux bureaux.

- Ashley ?

- Les dossiers que vous m'avez demandés, vous attendent sur votre bureau ainsi que les revues et vos journaux. Vous avez reçu une invitation au gala de charité de Pan Avocat à laquelle j'ai répondu pour vous, vous n'aurez donc pas à vous ennuyer de ces détails, j'ai également envoyé votre robe de cocktail au nettoyage de la sixième comme à votre habitude. Votre ancien collègue, Monsieur King à appeler pour vous féliciter pour l'affaire Malcolm. J'ai laissé le message avec le reste de vos dossiers. Enfin, j'ai annulé votre rendez-vous de onze heures puisque votre père, Monsieur Mills, à demande à vous voir à ce moment, je l'ai donc repoussé à la semaine prochaine, juste avant votre rencontre avec le bureau du treizième étage.

Le temps que la jeune femme termine ces explications, elles étaient à présent dans un magnifique bureau, très classe, contemporain, quelques bibliothèques pleines de livres de droit et de dossiers, de classeurs contenant différents cas du barreau, des canapés, un bar et une imposante statuaire grecque au milieu de la pièce. La jeune blonde resta debout devant le long bureau de verre tandis que sa patronne s'asseyait confortablement, feuilletant les différents papiers qui avaient été placés sur son bureau avant son arrivée.

- Merci beaucoup, Ashley. Ce sera tout.

La jeune femme sortie, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir bien fait son travail. Elle referma la porte derrière elle mais quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa. Sans que cette personne n'attende de réponse de l'intérieur ou d'invitation à entrer, l'homme ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une intrusion non désirée et désagréable au vu du visage crispé de la femme toujours assise à son bureau.

- Mills... J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu l'affaire Malcolm ? Dit l'homme sans détour.

- Bonjour à vous Mendell. Oui, en effet. Répondit-elle calmement.

- Bien... Je suppose que les « Félicitations » sont de situation...

- Ne vous forcer pas, Mendell. Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Vous m'avez volé ce cas et vous le savez très bien ! J'aurais pu faire du très bon boulot ! S'énerva-t-il tout à coup.

- Vous n'étiez pas capable de gérer un tel cas et nous le savons tous les deux. Vous devriez me remercier, j'ai sauvé votre carrière et la compagnie.

- De toute évidence, il n'avait aucun argument et sa rancœur bouillonnait dans ses yeux. Furieux mais silencieux, il tourna les talons et sorti du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

S'en était ainsi. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas toujours embrasser les talents et la carrière de Regina Mills. Avocate plus que renommée et reconnue parmi ses confrères, bête noir des tribunaux, requin des cas les plus sérieux, capable de défendre n'importe quelle affaire avec sérieux, talent et tranchant.

Regina était la fille unique d'Henry Mills, grand patron du premier cabinet d'avocat de Manhattan : Mills Compagnie. Seuls les plus grands pouvaient se permettre ou plutôt, pouvaient s'offrir les talents d'un des avocats de ce cabinet mais Regina... Mademoiselle Mills choisissait elle-même ces cas et jusqu'ici, n'en avait perdu aucun, n'avait jamais connu l'échec ou la défaite. Elle ne faisait qu'une bouchée de ce monde d'homme présomptueux et hautains qui la jugeait parce qu'elle était une femme parmi eux. Elle avait appris à se faire une place, imposant sa présence et n'avait pas peur de remettre qui que ce soit à sa propre place si besoin.

L'affaire Malcolm qu'elle avait gagné il y a deux jours de cela, avait fait le tour des journaux et des télévisions de l'ile et tous connaissaient à présent son nom. Sa côte de popularité venait d'augmenter et, par la même occasion, ses honoraires. Il faut avouer que l'affaire était belle, n'importe quel avocat aurait voulu s'occuper d'un tel cas : un père abandonnant son fils après l'avoir maltraité pendant des années. Jusqu'ici rien de bien surprenant mais, et c'est là que ça se complique, kidnappant plusieurs autres jeunes garçons, plus, syndrome de « Peter Pan » et schizophrénie. Il avait également détourné les fonds de sa société avant de disparaitre de la surface de la planète puis, être retrouvé au Sri Lanka et rapatrié aux Etats Unis. Argent sale, abus et violences, détournement de fonds, déficience mentale... Des dizaines de victimes et un manque de preuves agaçant malgré les charges qui portaient contre l'homme.

Pas une seule seconde elle eut peur de ne pas y arriver et c'est dans un tribunal plein, un procès de neuf heures trente et une joute verbale avec les différents avocats de l'accusé qu'elle mit fin à toute cette mascarade. Prison à perpétuité sans remise de peine. Des milliards de dollar d'amende et toutes les caméras tournées vers cette femme qui avait tenu tête aux meilleurs avocats de New York, mettant derrière les barreaux un détraqué et pervers.

Pas étonnant qu'en deux jours seulement, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres et, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle aimait ça : le pouvoir.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	2. Nouveau Défi

**Chapitre 2. Nouveau Défi.**

« Entrez. » Dit la voix à l'intérieur du bureau. Regina ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle referma derrière elle et avança vers le large et imposant bureau contemporain qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle resta debout, attendant qu'on l'invite à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux sièges de cuir vintage qui se trouvaient devant elle. La voix qui lui avait dit d'entrer lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait voir que le cuir du haut siège qui lui faisait face. L'homme était de toute évidence au téléphone et la faisait patienter sans gêne le temps qu'il termine sa conversation.

- Non, soyez assuré que vous serez servi par notre meilleure avocate. Ha... Oui, tout à fait... Oui... Ceci risque peut-être d'être compliqué... Bien... Oui, je comprends… Ha... Oui, dans ce cas... Très bien... Non, Monsieur... C'est mon plaisir de faire affaire avec vous… A vous aussi... C'est cela. Bonne journée.

Le fauteuil tourna sur lui-même faisant apparaitre un homme d'un certain âge, partiellement chauve dans un costume noir. Il était très élégant. Il raccrocha et ferma de sa main droite le dossier ouvert sur le set de son bureau. Il se leva et fit lentement le tour du meuble. Souriant à Regina, il la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et semblait comblée par cet échange, affichant un large sourire. Il s'écarta tout en la tenant par les épaules :

- Félicitations ma chérie.

- Merci, papa.

D'un mouvement de bras, il lui indiqua de prendre place dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau, tandis qu'il retourna s'asseoir à son siège. Il reprit immédiatement sa posture mais gardant sur le visage, son sourire.

Regina elle, avait retiré ses talons et s'était avachie confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir profond et mou. Elle faisait danser ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir alors que sa tête reposait de l'autre côté. L'homme sourit en voyant cette magnifique femme redevenir le temps d'un instant, sa petite fille.

- Bon ! Tu voulais me voir ? Commença-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-il.

- Ha ? Quoi donc ?

- Une nouvelle affaire ! Tu m'as prouvé une nouvelle fois à quel point tu étais, est, une avocate de grand talent et je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ce dossier que j'ai personnellement choisi.

- Ça semble très important et... Secret ?

- Oui. Personne au cabinet n'a encore été mis au courant. Tu es et sera la seule là-dessus. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et qui sait tenir sa langue tout en faisant un travail impeccable. Personne d'autre que toi ne peux faire ça !

- C'est bien vrai ! Dit-elle en riant. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Il lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait fermé quelques minutes auparavant et qui reposait toujours sur son bureau. Elle l'attrapa d'une main et l'ouvrit. Elle lu rapidement, en diagonal, les informations principales sur la première page. Elle souleva quelques feuilles retenues par un trombone et au bout de quelques minutes, reprit une posture correcte sur son fauteuil. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse et un peu étonnée. Henry Mills attendait patiemment qu'elle ait terminée son petit tour pour voir sa réaction. Elle finit par lever la tête, incrédule et perdue, elle fixa son père comme cherchant des réponses aux questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête en cet instant.

- Les Casinos Gold ? T'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai toute confiance en toi, ma chérie. Répondit-il.

- Mais... C'est... C'est énorme ! Ca fait des années qu'ils se battent et...

- Tu as suivi l'affaire ?

- Oui rapidement mais j'ai arrêté au deuxième procès. Ils stagnaient.

- Oui. Ceci est le dossier du cinquième procès qui se prépare. Ce sera le dernier. J'étais au téléphone avec le représentant de l'opposition lorsque tu es arrivée. Ils t'ont choisi, toi, pour les représenter. Ils veulent gagner et mettre fin à tout ceci.

- « M'ont choisi » ?

- Oui. L'affaire Malcolm a beaucoup fait parler de notre cabinet...

- Il faut croire.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas mais j'ai confiance, je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur et... Si tu gagnes cette affaire, crois-moi, tu pourras te retirer tranquillement, elle fera ta fortune et ta réputation, sans aucun doute.

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse, papa.

- Je sais. Alors ?

- Il va me falloir du temps... Je vais devoir étudier chaque procès qui a eu lieu jusque-là... Revoir tout le dossier, toute l'affaire depuis le début. Reprendre chaque détail et tout analysé... Trouver la faille. Cela va me prendre du temps.

- J'en déduis que tu acceptes ?

- Papa, s'il te plait... Evidemment que j'accepte ! Je... Je suis touchée que tu me le confie. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour ma petite fille ! Ils rirent.

- A quand la date butoir ?

- Tu as trois mois à partir de demain.

- Trois mois ? Pour une telle affaire ? C'est une blague ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Non. Dans trois mois le dossier sera officiellement mis de côté par la cour d'appel. Il va tomber dans le cercle des cas trop conflictuel pour être traiter convenablement. Ce ne sera plus qu'un cul de sac après ça.

- Je vois. Trois mois... C'est tout de même très court. Pour une telle affaire, j'aurais au moins besoin de cinq ou six mois, et encore...

- Tu en a trois et pas un jour de plus ! Montre-leur ! Prends tout ceci comme un nouveau défi.

- Tu me connais trop bien, papa...

- Aller file ! Tu as du travail !

Elle bondit sur ses jambes, renfila ses talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, cachant le dossier sous sa veste de costard avec soin. Personne ne devait voir ces papiers. Personne ne devait savoir. Aucune information ne devait filtrer, c'était hors de question qu'il y est la moindre fuite, cela pourrait remettre en cause le bon déroulement de chacune des étapes qu'elle était déjà en train d'élaborer dans sa tête.

C'est les traits détendus et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle retourna à son bureau. Elle entra et, à son habitude, se déchaussa une seconde fois. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre d'un bon scotch qu'elle avait ramené d'un voyage en Europe. Pieds nus et heureuse, elle contemplait la vue depuis sa baie vitrée sur la ville qui se mouvait à cent à l'heure sous ses pieds.

Elle allait devoir s'engager à cent pourcent dans cette affaire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire de ce cas sans issue, un dossier d'arguments durs comme du béton, une plaidoirie digne des plus grands. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire de tout cela une opportunité pour la suite de sa carrière.

Une fois sortie de ses pensées, elle s'assit à son bureau. Elle déposa le verre de scotch sur un dessous de verre, lui-même posé sur une pile de journaux. Elle appuya de son index sur l'interphone qui la reliait à sa secrétaire.

- Ashley ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Mills ? Répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

- Pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ?

Aucune réponse. Il fallut deux petite secondes d'attente avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte et que la jeune femme entre avec un calepin et un crayon dans les mains. Ashley ne travaillait pas dans l'entreprise de Mills Compagnie depuis très longtemps, deux ans seulement. Elle avait toujours été la secrétaire de Regina Mills. Elle avait surtout été la seule à pouvoir endurer les longues journées et les nombreuses tâches et l'organisation que sa profession demandait.

Regina avait tout d'abord douté du potentiel de la jeune fille. A cause de son âge tout d'abord puis, de son manque de qualifications mais elle était prête à lui laisser une chance et au final c'est elle qui fut la plus surprise.

Ashley s'était très vite adaptée à ses demandes et à son caractère, prévoyant chaque détail et comprenant le besoin de perfection de sa patronne. Elle savait que lorsque cette dernière l'appelait à la rejoindre dans son bureau de la sorte, elle allait devoir prendre des notes et vite ! Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de toujours porter sur elle un petit calepin et un crayon pour ne rien oublier.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Notez : annulez ma présence au gala de charité. Envoyer mes excuses à Pan Avocats. Imprimez tous les rapports que vous trouverez sur les quatre derniers procès de l'affaire des Ca...

- Mademoiselle ?

- Je peux vous faire confiance Ashley, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle.

- Vous seule devez être au courant, c'est clair ? Si il y a des fuites je serais de qui cela vient et je vous le ferais amèrement payer, nous sommes d'accord ? Demanda Regina d'un ton menaçant.

- Très clair, Mademoiselle. Répondit gentiment Ashley.

- Bien. Alors trouvez-moi tous les rapports sur l'affaire des Casinos Gold.

- Wow...

- Oui ?

- Non... Je vous en prie, continuez...

- Vous allez annulez mes rendez-vous pour cette semaine. Non. Pour les trois prochaines semaines, en fait. Envoyer les cas desquels je m'occupe en ce moment à ma collègue Kathryn. Je sais qu'elle saura très bien s'en occuper. Ne lui dites pas la raison de ce changement. Occupez-vous aussi de mon visa. Voyez s'il est à jour. Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'un billet d'avion, je pars lundi. Trouvez-moi un vol en première classe, pas trop tôt, pas trop tard, pas trop d'enfants, pas trop cher et pas trop loin d'une sortie de secours et d'un hublot. Faites poursuivre mon abonnement à la salle de gym et de yoga jusqu'à l'année prochaine, je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller pendant un moment. Bien sûr, je vais avoir besoin d'une liste de toutes les choses à emporter. Vous me connaissez je vous laisse faire. Commencez dès maintenant.

- Bien... Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Mills ?

- Non. Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour moi ? Demanda Regina pensive.

- Deux ans, Mademoiselle. Répondit Ashley étonnée par la question.

- Bien. Vous n'avez pas failli à votre tâche une seule fois... Vous n'avez jamais pris de vacances si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tant que vous aviez besoin de mes services, Mademoiselle.

- Et je vous en remercie. Je vais être très souvent absente durant les trois prochains mois. Je vais beaucoup voyager et beaucoup travailler en dehors du cabinet. Considérez cela comme du « travail à la maison ». Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant, je veux que vous soyez mes yeux et mes oreilles en restant ici, à New York, mais disons que vous ne serez pas obligé de venir au cabinet, vous pourrez faire tout cela chez vous en vous reposant tranquillement. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh ! Eh bien merci, Mademoiselle.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore, nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail ! Je compte bien remporter cette affaire de la même façon que j'ai remporté les autres et pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide et de votre soutien !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Mademoiselle Mills !

- Parfait. Ce sera tout Ashley.

La jeune femme hocha la tête dans un sourire et quitta la pièce en faisant tourner toutes les pages de son petit calepin qu'elle venait de remplir. Elle avait facilement noircies cinq des pages du petit carnet et relisait ses notes en silence pour pouvoir s'occuper des choses les plus urgentes en premier et ainsi de suite. A peine fut-elle assise à son bureau que l'interphone qui la reliait à sa patronne sonna une nouvelle fois :

- Ashley ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Mills ?

- J'ai oublié, trouvez-moi le numéro du représentant du groupe de l'opposition. Je vais devoir le contacter au plus vite. Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'une chambre d'hôtel, je vous laisse choisir. Quatre étoiles minimum, tout compris et une jolie vue, pour le reste vous savez quoi faire.

- Oui Mademoiselle.

- Merci Ashley. Toutes les deux raccrochèrent.

- Mademoiselle Mills ? Reprit Ashley après une minute de silence.

- Oui ?

- Euh... Ou allez-vous, Mademoiselle ?

- Mina, dans le Nevada.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	3. Goodbye New York

**Chapitre 3. Goodbye New York.**

Il était vingt-deux heures à New York. La ville était plutôt calme pour un samedi soir. Le départ pour le Nevada était prévu pour le lundi matin autour de neuf heures. Regina avait passé la semaine à constituer un dossier de tous les documents qu'elle avait pu trouver, avec l'aide d'Ashley, sur les Casinos Gold. Ce dossier était bien maigre malgré tout le mal que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient donné. Regina avait peut-être sur estimée la « facilité » de ce cas. Elle allait s'attaquer à un très gros poisson, un homme d'affaire très riche qui veut étendre sa fortune en construisant des casinos sur des terres que certains considèrent comme sacrées et que d'autres utilisent pour le peu d'agriculture que le climat permet. Aussi, de nombreuses familles seraient délogées. Des ranchs détruits. Les arguments paraissent simples ainsi mais... Rien n'est jamais simple. La construction de ces trois casinos serait une promesse de boum économique pour l'état, leurs emplacements très stratégiques offriraient une sécurité financière et un renouveau des petites villes... « C'est le serpent qui se mange la queue. » Se dit Regina une fois qu'elle eut vu les résumés des procès précédents.

Elle épluchait les documents éparpillés sur le tapis, la table basse et le canapé du salon. En nuisette, un verre de vin rouge français entre ses doigts, elle faisait glisser, tourner en rond le liquide dans le verre à pied en cristal tandis que toute son attention se rapportait sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Au bout de deux heures, son cerveau semblait bouillonner. Elle cherchait en permanence de nouvelles idées ou des éléments qui auraient échappés à d'autres. Si toute cette histoire stagnait depuis si longtemps entre les deux camps, c'est que l'un d'entre eux cachait quelques petits détails importants. Il y avait forcément eut une brèche, une faille à un moment ou à un autre que les avocats d'un parti ou d'un autre n'avait pas su voir.

Minuit et dix-sept minutes. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se défouler. Elle était éreintée mais ses muscles et ses neurones, tout son corps, sa tête et son esprit demandait furieusement une échappatoire à tout ce stress et ces réflexions constantes.

Elle attrapa une petite télécommande posée sur la table basse. Elle tendit sa main vers un des hauts parleurs où était perché, tout en haut, un ipod gris. L'écran du petit appareil s'alluma lorsqu'elle appuya sur un des boutons et une chanson démarra, brisant le silence de l'appartement. Elle passa quelques chansons avant de s'immobiliser en entendant les premières notes du morceau qui suivit.

- Pile ce qu'il me fallait..., Dit-elle.

Elle reposa la télécommande et se leva, son verre toujours en main. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et commença à se dandiner en fermant les yeux et récitant les paroles de la chanson sans retenue, couvrant la voix suave de Frank Sinatra...

- Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what springs is like on Jupiter and Mars... In other words, please be true... I love you !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle bondit sur place et commença à déambuler dans l'appartement tout en suivant le rythme entrainant de la musique. Elle tournait sur elle-même et balançait ses bras et ses hanches. Elle ne faisait pas attention à être gracieuse, elle ne prêtait pas d'attention à se tenue ou à son comportement, à ce qu'elle renvoyait ou à ce qui l'entourait. Elle était juste bien. Elle dansait comme une folle en nuisette au milieu de son salon et elle riait et s'amusait, voilà tout ce qui importait.

La musique changea mais elle, ne s'arrêta pas. Elle prit une gorgée de son vin tandis que les premières notes introduisaient la voix d'Etta James. Elle attrapa la longue télécommande de l'écran plasma et s'en servit de micro le temps que la musique n'accélèrent puis qu'elle ne la jette violement sur le canapé pour se concentrer sur les mouvements de son corps, en rythme avec la voix de la chanteuse.

Cette nuit-là, Regina dormi paisiblement. Elle ne rêva pas mais avait hâte de démarrer son investigation. Elle se coucha sereine et pensa à son voyage imminent, elle avait hâte d'aller sur le terrain, de voir comment se passait les hostilités là-bas.

Ce samedi, au cabinet, elle avait dit ses « au revoir » à Ashley et elle fut même étonnée de voir l'émotion de la jeune fille. Il est vrai qu'elle partait parfois en voyage pour ses affaires mais dans ce cas-ci, les deux jeunes femmes ne se verraient pas pendant un bon mois. Regina ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire les allers et retours entre les deux états parce que les heures de vol, les décalages horaires et le prix des billets d'avion seraient, au bout d'un moment un poids conséquent.

De plus, elle avait besoin d'être plongée dans l'univers que ces gens vivaient au jour le jour pour pouvoir les défendre. Le sort de nombreuses familles étaient à présent dans ses mains et elle voulait être sure de ce qu'elle faisait. Rien ne devrait lui échapper.

Le reste du week-end se passa sans encombre. Regina prit le temps de faire ses bagages pour un mois complet. Elle prit toute sorte de vêtements, ne sachant pas trop quoi emporter. Elle n'était jamais allée au Nevada. A vrai dire, elle n'avait que rarement quitté New York. Elle y était née et sa famille, enfin, son père y habitait. Sa vie était là. Ses quelques amis y étaient eux aussi, elle n'avait pas de raison d'aller ailleurs.

- Voici votre place, Madame Mills.

- Mademoiselle.

- Euh... Oui. Mademoiselle Mills. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage parmi nous, n'hésitez pas à sonner si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

L'hôtesse la laissa s'installer tranquillement. Une fois assise, Regina ouvrit son large sac à main en cuir de vachette de chez Chanel et déballa ses affaires pour les prochaines heures de vol. Son ordinateur portable, son téléphone portable, son agenda électronique, son ipod, ses écouteurs, son carnet personnel, ses lunettes de vue, un baume à lèvres et une pile complète de journaux et de dossiers plus ou moins vieux d'où ressortaient des dizaines de marques pages et de petits papiers en tout genre recouvert de notes.

Après deux heures de vol, deux heures le nez dans sa paperasse, Regina leva les yeux pour les reposer quelques minutes. De sa main gauche elle vint retirer les lunettes noires qui tombaient sur le bout de son nez. Elle regarda autour d'elle en silence. La première classe était presque vide. Seul quelques personnes, comme elle, femmes et hommes d'affaires, travaillaient ou somnolaient en silence. Seul un père et son fils discutaient doucement. L'un faisait face à l'autre et Regina put contempler discrètement, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, la complicité qui régnait entre les deux hommes. L'adolescent riait tandis que son père, une main sur son épaule, pointait du doigt quelque chose à travers le hublot. Tous les deux regardaient par la vitre et semblaient partager un bon moment.

Malgré elle, Regina sourit. Elle enviait d'une certaine façon, l'intimité et la simplicité qu'un parent et un enfant pouvait avoir. Elle pensa à son père et à la place si importante qu'il avait dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec sa mère et fut même soulagée de sa mort il y a quelques années. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de rencontrer et de fréquenter quelqu'un ou, pas assez pour que la question des enfants se pose. Pas même celle du mariage.

Elle ne rejetait pas l'idée mais trouver la bonne personne et s'engager pour la vie... Disons simplement qu'elle avait vu trop de couples s'entretuer dans les couloirs des tribunaux pour croire au véritable amour.

Elle se disait que sa carrière était aujourd'hui ce qui lui importait le plus et cela lui prenait, quoi qu'il en soit, tout son temps. Comment aurait-elle pu gérer une maison, un mari et des enfants avec tout ce travail ? Jamais elle n'en aurait été capable. Pas même avec l'aide d'une nourrice et d'une femme de ménage. Finalement, sa vie lui convenait très bien comme elle était et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela change.

Une fois qu'elle aurait remporté cette affaire, elle aura les moyens et la réputation pour aspirer à prendre la place de son père à la direction de Mills Compagnie. Cela ne serait pas du gout de tous mais, c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Elle voulait diriger l'entreprise familiale. Elle savait qu'elle avait les qualités requises pour prétendre à ce titre. « Un jour. » Se dit-elle.

Durant le vol, elle reçut trois messages électroniques sur son téléphone portable. Tous les trois venaient d'Ashley. Cette jeune femme était décidément très appliquée dans son travail. Le premier message disait que l'invitation au gala de charité de Pan Avocats n'avait pas pu être annulée. Sa présence était requise en tant qu'invitée de marque et refuser de s'y présenter serait très mal vu. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'y rende sans broncher. Regina bouda en lisant cette nouvelle. Devoir faire des sourires à de vieux avocats hypocrites et hautains pour récupérer des fonds n'était définitivement pas son activité préférée. Le second message la prévenait des évènements une fois son arrivée à Mina au Nevada. Le sheriff de la ville devait personnellement venir la chercher à l'aéroport et la conduire auprès du représentant officiel du groupe opposé aux Casinos Gold qu'elle allait devoir défendre. Enfin, le troisième message était plus personnel pusiqu'Ashley souhaitait un bon voyage à sa patronne et lui rappelant de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui promettant qu'elle s'occuperait de tout durant son absence.

Regina sourit en lisant les quelques mots d'Ashley et se dit qu'elle lui répondrait une fois au sol. L'avion n'allait pas tarder à atterrir et elle avait hâte de retrouver la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Les vols ne la dérangeaient pas particulièrement mais si elle pouvait s'en passer, elle en était heureuse.

Une fois à l'aéroport de Carson City, capitale de l'état du Nevada, Regina dut embarquer dans un plus petit appareil qui la conduirait à Mina. La brune se retrouva sur le tarmac devant un coucou vieux comme le monde, les bras ballants avec derrière elle, tous ses bagages qui attendaient sagement que quelqu'un se décide à les charger à l'arrière du vieux zinc.

- Vous êtes M'dam Mills ? Lui demanda un homme assez âgé à côté d'elle.

- Oui. Vous êtes ?

- Marco. J'vais vous condui' dans la p'tite beauté, là derrière moi, à Mina.

- C'est cet engin que vous qualifié de « beauté » ?

- Oh qu'oui, M'dam ! Aller, embarquez donc ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le cockpit.

- Monsieur Marco ?

- Hm ?

- Mes bagages. Dit-elle arquant un sourcil.

- Ha oui c'est vrai ! Grimpez-les donc à l'arrière d'ma beauté !

Regina resta muette et immobile en entendant les propos du vieil homme. Elle allait devoir embarquer ces propres bagages dans cet engin de malheur ? Seigneur ! Tout cela ne commençait pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle pouvait l'avoir imaginé en fin de compte...

Une fois ces sept bagages chargés dans la « beauté » de Marco, Regina prit place dans l'engin. Elle n'était pas du tout installée confortablement, elle était même très loin de la première classe. Pas de ceinture de sécurité et encore moins de service d'urgence en cas de problème. La légèreté du petit appareil volant accentuait chaque mouvement et chaque fluctuation que subissait l'avion. Regina était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et priait silencieusement pour que le voyage se termine au plus vite.

- Accrochez-vous ma p'tite dame, on descend ! Dit Marco dans son micro.

Le cœur de Regina loupa un battement et ses tripes se contorsionnèrent lorsqu'elle senti l'avion piquer du nez pour descendre sur la petite ville qu'elle pouvait entrevoir par le hublot. Il n'y avait que quelques rues, quelques maisons et quelques bâtiments publics. Comment peut-on vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Autour, des ranchs et des fermes. Autant dire, rien.

- Tout cela va être bien plus compliqué que prévu. Chuchota-t-elle.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	4. Arrivée au Nevada

**Chapitre 4. Arrivée au Nevada.**

L'atterrissage ne fut pas son moment favori du voyage. Elle commençait même à se demander comment allait-elle faire pour repartir dans quatre semaines sans repasser par ce coucou de malheur et son propriétaire, des plus... Rustres.

L'estomac de Regina n'aurait pas supporté quelques minutes de plus et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir toucher la terre ferme dès que Marco l'invita à descendre de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, il l'aida à vider le petit avion de ses valises. C'est une fois, et une fois seulement que ce fut fait qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, que Regina comprit où elle se trouvait. L'immensité du désert autour lui fit immédiatement se sentir très petite et seule dans l'univers.

Rien. De la terre à perte de vue. Quelques herbes hautes de ça de là mais, rien. Les rayons du soleil englobaient dans une chaleur étouffante la chaine de montagne qui lui faisait face par de là les collines. De hauts rochers dressés fièrement vers le ciel, imposants et plein de prestance.

Il n'y avait pas de piste d'atterrissage et Regina vit qu'il n'y avait pas de route et encore moins de réseau comme elle pouvait s'en douter, ce qui l'agaça particulièrement puisqu'elle désirait répondre à Ashley au plus vite. Ne pas avoir de connexion internet, un cauchemar pour cette new-yorkaise pur jus. Malgré tout, elle fit mine de rien et se dirigea avec l'air le plus sûr qu'elle put trouver au fond d'elle à ce moment, vers la seule personne qui se trouvait avec elle dans ce désert de sable et pierre.

- Le sheriff de la ville devait venir me chercher, ou est-il ? Demanda-t-elle amèrement au pilote qui faisait le tour de son appareil.

- Oh ! Ben 'doit déjà être en route, hein. Vous en faites pas M'dam. Répondit-il avec un sourire, ce qui, rassura tout de même un peu Regina.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, assise sur la plus haute de ses valises et à l'ombre de l'aile gauche du zinc, Regina attendait patiemment la venue du fameux sheriff qui avait bien l'air de l'avoir oublié... C'est lorsqu'elle allait perdre tout espoir qu'elle vit un nuage de sable au loin. Une voiture de police qui roulait de toute évidence beaucoup trop vite et faisait de belles pirouettes sur la terre en friche, surement pour amuser la galerie. Quoique, il n'y avait personne.

Un des sourcils de Regina s'arqua et elle tourna la tête vers Marco :

- C'est une blague ?

- Nope. Dit-il en finissant de rouler sa cigarette.

La voiture de police s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'appareil volant de Marco. Regina ne put pas voir le visage ou même l'aspect du policier, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur le capot et le pare-brise du véhicule. La portière du côté du conducteur s'ouvra lentement tandis qu'une autre personne, du côté passager restait à l'intérieur sans bouger.

La mâchoire de Regina failli se décrocher lorsque le sheriff apparu. Une belle blonde en débardeur blanc, jeans moulants, une paire de Ray-Ban sur le nez et bottes en croco à épeurons se dirigeait droit sur elle. La blonde n'avait pas l'air de sourire et à vrai dire, ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse de la venue de l'avocate.

Regina esquissa tout de même un léger sourire et tandis une main bienveillante vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci, une fois à sa hauteur, la fixa et secoua vaguement sa main tout en faisant preuve de poigne...

- Bonjour sheriff, je suis Regina Mills.

- Sheriff Swan. J'sais qui vous êtes M'dam Mills. Répondit la blonde sans quitter ses lunettes ou daigner arborer un air accueillant. Marco ?

- Sheriff ? Dit la voix du vieil homme dans l'appareil.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? J'te ramène en ville ? Demanda la blonde.

- Ouais, tout va bien. Nope, je repars sur Nashville là puis... J'suis pas sûr qu'on rentre tous dans l'tacot qu't'as là..., Il jetait un œil sur les nombreux bagages de l'avocate qui attendaient près de l'avion.

- Je vois..., Dit le sheriff. Bon aller, M'dam. Je vous embarque vous et vos valises là !

- Bien, merci. Répondit Regina.

Sans rien ajouter, la brune se dirigea vers la voiture de police. Ses chevilles n'étaient pas très assurées en talons dans le désert. Elle fit attention à ne pas tomber et se dirigea vers le côté passager de la voiture. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un jeune garçon, peut-être une dizaine d'années. Il l'a regardait à travers sa vitre mais ne semblait pas vouloir bouger ou lui laisser la place. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sheriff Swan arriva vers la voiture, toutes les valises et bagages de Regina en main ou accrocher les unes aux autres.

- Montez derrière. J'vais mettre tout ça dans l'coffre. Dit la blonde.

Regina n'osa pas répondre ou s'opposer à cette blonde au tempérament bien trempé. Si elle voulait aider cette ville, Regina le savait, elle ferait mieux de se faire accepter et vite, de montrer ses bonnes intentions et de se faire des amis des habitants car c'est leur soutien qui allait lui permettre de trouver la brèche qui leur ferait gagner le procès.

Elle ouvrit donc la portière et s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule. Les sièges étaient durs et usés. Surement par les fesses de tous les criminels qui avaient frôlé ses fauteuils... Cette pensée fit frissonner l'avocate, de frayeur. Elle était habituée à un tout autre type de luxe...

Le sheriff rejoint sa place sur le siège du conducteur. S'installa en silence et regarda l'enfant à sa droite.

- Tu t'es présenté Henry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nope. Répondit-il.

- Je vois... J'pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça. M'dam Mills ? Voici mon fils, Henry. Il est ravi de faire vot' connaissance même s'il en a pas bien l'air là tout de suite. Dit bonjour Henry.

- B'jour. Répondit-il.

- Bonjour Henry, je suis moi aussi, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Dit gentiment Regina à l'intention du garçon.

- Bon, je pense pas qu'on va pas se refaire le rallye, hein, je suis pas sûre que M'dam Mills apprécie. On fera ça une aut' fois.

- Okay. Répondit l'enfant d'un air un peu déçu.

La blonde ne réagit pas et démarra la voiture. La route fut longue et mouvementée. Personne n'osa démarrer une quelconque conversation, de peur de mal faire ? Oui, pour Regina. Le sheriff et son fils ne semblait pas très concernés ou simplement curieux de la venue de cette inconnue.

La voiture allait vite sur les routes désertes et sableuses de l'état. Regina dut se tenir à l'accoudoir à côté d'elle pour ne pas trop remuer à l'arrière du véhicule et éviter à son ventre de trop être barbouillé par la même occasion. Ils traversèrent une petite ville en moins de quelques secondes, seulement trois ou quatre kilomètres d'envergure.

- C'est Mina. Dit le sheriff avant d'ajouter deux minutes plus tard : C'était Mina.

- Nous ne nous arrêtons pas ? Demanda Regina.

- Je vous conduis où on m'a dit de vous conduire, M'dam. En plus ça m'arrange je dois y déposer Henry. Répondit la blonde.

C'est donc sans s'arrêter dans la petite ville de Mina que la voiture de police poursuivit sa route. Une petite pause à l'unique feu rouge de l'unique carrefour fut assez longue pour qu'une jeune femme interpelle le sheriff et vienne lui faire la discussion à la fenêtre du véhicule.

Regina n'eut pas vraiment le temps de détaillé la jeune femme qui parlait avec le sheriff Swan mais pu voir des vêtements provoquants cuir et latex ainsi qu'un profond décolleté, des cheveux longs et lisses surmontés de plumes et de mèches rouges. La jeune femme avait également un maquillage très prononcé.

- B'jour sheriff ! Dit-elle en se penchant pour s'accouder à la fenêtre de la voiture du côté d'Henry.

- Bonjour Ruby ! Répondirent mère et fils.

- Tenez, je vous ai mis de côté deux chocolats et deux pattes d'ours ! Dit la jeune femme en leur tendant un plat de carton contenant deux gobelets et un petit sachet de papier.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup Rub' c'est gentil. Henry ?

- Merci Ruby ! Dit-il en attrapant le paquet.

- J'passerai régler en revenant. Pour l'instant j'dois déposer mon colis. Dit le sheriff en montrant du pouce l'arrière du véhicule. Ruby jeta un œil à l'arrière pour voir une Regina en cage un peu perdue.

- Bonjour ! Dit la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Répondit Regina.

- Vous êtes l'avocate de New York ? Demanda Ruby.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Dit Regina gentiment.

- Chouette ! Faudra passer au Granny's un de ces quatre !

- Avec plaisir. Répondit l'avocate heureuse de constater que certains avaient conservés quelques civilités et règles d'usage.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit y aller. A plus Rub'. Dit le sheriff.

- Bien sûr. A plus. Répondit-elle en s'éloignant du véhicule.

La route reprit et durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, personne n'osa redémarrer une conversation à propos de ce qui avait été dit un peu plus tôt en présence de Ruby. Regina était blessée du comportement de la blonde à son égard. Elle l'avait appelé le « colis ». Elle n'était pas un colis ! C'était une brillante et talentueuse avocate du plus grand et plus puissant cabinet de Manhattan. Elle méritait un peu plus de respect que la façon dont cette femme la traitait. Elle devrait lui en parler et mettre les choses à plat avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des ennemis ou même des tensions avec certaines personnes dans cette petite ville et encore moins avec le sheriff.

Après cette longue route, Regina vit apparaitre l'entrée d'un domaine dont l'entrée était surmontée d'une arche de bois indiquant « Roland's Ranch ». Après quelques mètres sur une petite route terreuse et poussiéreuse, les yeux de Regina se mirent à briller. Tout à coup la petite fille qui sommeillait en elle depuis toutes ces années se réveilla. De chaque côté du véhicule, par les vitres, elle pouvait voir de grands espaces, des enclos, des manèges et des obstacles, de hautes montagnes de foin et bien sûr, des chevaux. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de chevaux. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant, des troupeaux complets de toutes sortes de bêtes et de toutes les robes et de toutes les espèces. En voyant apparaitre le véhicule une dizaine d'entre eux se mirent à longer la barrière et suivre la voiture sur quelques mètres.

Regina les suivaient du regard et son cœur se serra. Sans vraiment s'en rendre et compte et sans savoir pourquoi, de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Pas à être aussi émue, pas en arrivant à cet endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru fouler un jour.

Le sheriff remarqua le léger changement de comportement de la brune sur le siège arrière. Elle la fixa une seconde dans son rétroviseur mais ne dit rien. Elle remarquait à quel point le choc des cultures seraient dur à supporter pour l'avocate. Elle le savait car elle aussi avait vécu cette expérience avec son fils y a quelques années.

Au final les intentions du sheriff Swan étaient plus que bonnes, elle voulait simplement laisser le temps à la new-yorkaise pour s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Elle allait devoir s'y faire et vite.

La blonde arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée principale du ranch. La propriété s'étendait facilement sur plusieurs hectares. Regina sortit du véhicule et observa autour d'elle le paysage surréaliste. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant et d'aussi beau. Les trois bâtiments étaient magnifiques, parfaitement entretenus, les parcs étaient immenses et elle pouvait entendre d'ici les chevaux hennirent dans leur box. Au pied de la falaise rougie par le soleil, elle pouvait voir la ville un peu plus bas dans la petite vallée et l'étendu du désert du Nevada.

Cet instant lui coupa le souffle et pour la première fois de sa vie, un nouveau sentiment l'envahi. Une plénitude totale. Elle était exactement là où elle devait être en cet instant. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas voulu rater cette vue, pas pour rien au monde. Rien n'aurait valu ce moment magique. Moment qui, lorsqu'on le vit, s'inscrit instantanément dans la chair et dans la mémoire. Elle aurait voulu être ici chez elle, juste une vie ici, loin de tout.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	5. Changement de Décor

**Chapitre 5. Changement de Décor.**

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle réalisa que personne ici ne semblait remarquer leur présence ou encore venir s'enquérir de ses bagages. Le sheriff et son fils sortirent du véhicule et tandis que la blonde marmonnait quelques consignes à son fils, Regina continuait à contempler l'endroit avec intérêt.

Une fois ses recommandations données, Henry se mit à courir en direction d'un des bâtiments un peu en arrière. Surement une grange ou des écuries. La blonde reprit place devant la portière de son véhicule et attendait, accouder sur le toit de la voiture, que Regina se décide à lui poser ses questions.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda Regina. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde, ce qui surprit l'avocate.

- On m'a dit de vous conduire au représentant et patron du groupe de l'opposition pour l'affaire des Casinos Gold. J'fait mon boulot.

- Mais... Dans ce cas où est-il ? Demanda Regina qui ne comprenait définitivement pas la façon dont les gens ici pouvaient faire leur travail.

- Oh ! 'Doit être par là. En train d'gratter la terre ou de débourrer un étalon. Faut chercher, vous allez trouver. Je dois vous laisser et retourner en ville, j'ai du boulot.

- Mais... Et votre fils ? Lâcha Regina qui avait de plus en plus peur d'être abandonnée ici, seule.

- Je passe le reprendre ce soir.

La blonde ouvrit le coffre et en sortit tous les bagages de l'avocate. Elle les déposa ensuite à l'ombre sur les marches de la véranda qui faisait le tour de la grande maison, bâtiment principal de la propriété. C'était une magnifique maison typiquement de style « Ouest Américain ». « Très cliché, aussi. » Pensa Regina. Recouverte de bois peint de blanc et de petites fenêtres à petits carreaux. Elle avait au moins deux étages et semblait plutôt grande.

En moins de cinq minutes, le sheriff était déjà loin dans sa voiture de police et quittait la propriété, laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée blanc alors qu'un autre groupe de chevaux suivait sa sortie le long des barrières.

Regina se retrouva seule, perdue dans cet immensité. New York avait beau être une grande ville, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue qu'ici. Au fond du Nevada. « Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? » Se dit-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et suivit le chemin que le jeune Henry avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les écuries, elle fut surprise de voir une quinzaine de personnes s'afférer à toutes sortes d'activités. Certains brossaient les crins des chevaux, d'autres les nettoyaient ou vidaient les box. Il n'y avait pas que des enfants, même elle reconnue parmi eux le jeune Henry en pleine conversation avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Il brossait le dos d'un cheval avec soin. Quelques adultes faisaient aussi parti du groupe. Ils promenaient quelques chevaux ou les paraient de fleurs en leur faisaient des tresses.

Regina continua et traversa l'endroit, les deux extrémités du bâtiment étaient ouvertes ce qui la fit déboucher sur un parc gigantesque, beaucoup plus grand que ceux déjà présent à l'entrée de la propriété. Là, un groupe de chevaux, surement sauvages, en plein galop, se défoulaient à toute vitesse traversant le parc en coup de vent. Elle s'arrêta pour contempler le spectacle qui était, il fallait l'avouer, de toute beauté.

- Ça vous plait ? Dit une voix dans son dos.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

- L'spectacle vous plait ? Répéta l'homme.

- Oh oui, c'est magnifique. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se dévisager et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa la posture de l'homme en face d'elle. Il était torse nu, un jeans un peu large qui laissait apparaitre un caleçon noir et de très grosses chaussures de randonnée à crampons aux pieds, lâchement enfilées, les lacets pendants de chaque côtés. Il s'appuyait sur une fourche posée au sol. Sa petite barbe de quelques jours et ses yeux bleus, mirent Regina un peu mal à l'aise, pas parce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, c'était tout le contraire en fait. Elle se surprit à le trouver très attirant et il dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle laissa son regard trainer sur ses abdos un peu trop longtemps...

Il sourit et s'avança en lui tendant sa main droite gantée. D'un ton très charmeur il dit :

- Graham. Elle rougit et lui serra la main.

- Regina Mills. Etes-vous le propriétaire ?

- Haha ! Non ma belle, j'suis pas le propriétaire et si vous venez que pour lui j'suis bien déçu... Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez d'ailleurs ?

- Je suis l'avocate envoyé par Mills Compagnie pour l'affaire des Casinos Gold, nous avons rendez-vous, enfin je crois...

- Ha ! C'est donc vous ! Suivez-moi, j'vous conduis. Dit-il en lui tendant son bras musclé pour qu'elle s'y tienne.

- Ça va aller, merci. Dit-elle en voyant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se rhabiller.

Il n'ajouta rien et la conduisit un peu plus loin, derrière quelques box, à l'arrière du second bâtiment. Ses écuries-là étaient vides et pourtant beaucoup plus grandes que les premières que Regina avaient visitées. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'endroit, un léger courant d'air froid traversa la vieille grange et Regina ferma les yeux une seconde pour profiter de l'effet de la brise sur son visage.

La voix de Graham la sortit de ses pensées.

- Patron ? Cria-t-il dans la pièce.

- Ici ! Répondit une voix, au fond, dans un des box.

Graham fit signe à Regina de le suivre et ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit d'où était sorti la voix. Regina suivait deux mètres derrière le jeune homme, elle faisait attention à ne pas marcher malencontreusement, avec ses talons à trois cent cinquante dollars dans un oubli, laissé là par un des chevaux.

Graham s'appuya à la porte de bois du box ouvert où se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux. Ils parlaient lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

- ... L'avocate de New York. Finit Graham.

- Ha ? Déjà ? Ils ont fait vite. Répondit l'homme.

Regina ne vit pas son visage, il était agenouiller dans le noir du box vide et propre. Il semblait fixer une mangeoire au mur. Il était de dos et elle du plisser les yeux pour avoir un aperçu de son physique mais la lumière manquait cruellement aux lieux. Elle regarda Graham comme pour lui demander la permission de se présenter et il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Dit-elle. Je suis Regina Mills. J'ai été envoyée par...

- Je sais tout ça, Mademoiselle Mills. Répondit-il en se levant et se tournant vers elle. Je suis bien content que vous soyez ici, parmi nous. Bienvenue au Nevada. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Regina ne fut pas capable de réagir ou de répondre. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux glissaient de haut en bas sur le corps imposant et parfaitement dessiné de l'homme extrêmement séduisant qui lui faisait face. Sa mâchoire carrée, sa petite barbe, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux clairs, ses bras costauds dans son t-shirt moulant... « C'est quoi cet endroit ? » Se dit-elle. « Tous les hommes qui travaillent ici sont-ils tous aussi sexy ? Ma parole, ce doit être un piège... Je vais signer ma perte, je ne mettrais plus jamais un pied dehors ! »

Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était silencieuse depuis un long moment. Elle sourit et cacha autant qu'elle le put ses joues rouges. Elle lui serra la main gentiment avant de que Graham ne reprenne la parole.

- Elle fait ça avec toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontre. Ça doit être' une tradition à New York. Les joues de Regina devinrent écarlates.

- Haha ! Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle Mills. Vous devez être fatiguée par votre voyage. Je peux vous proposer quelque chose à boire ?

- Euh... Oui. Oui, merci. Répondit-elle doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive tout à coup ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots ? Mais reprends toi Regina, aller ! » S'encouragea-t-elle secrètement. Une main dans son dos, il la conduisit vers l'entrée de la maison principale où l'attendait toujours ses bagages. Ils passèrent par un tout autre chemin que celui qu'elle avait premièrement emprunter mais, elle n'y fit pas attention et suivit son hôte.

- Je vois que vous avez apporté tout ce qu'il vous fallait ! Dit-il en riant, après avoir vu la quantité de bagages sur son perron.

- Oui. Je vais rester un mois. Je vais avoir besoin d'un taxi pour tout ramener à l'hôtel. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Quel hôtel ? Demanda-t-il en l'invitant à entrer dans la cuisine.

- Eh bien, celui où je vais loger pendant un mois. Répondit-elle naturellement.

- Vous parlez du Granny's ? L'auberge a fermée il y a longtemps. C'est un café, une supérette, un restaurant mais pas une auberge. Dit-il pointant de sa main une des chaises autour de la table pour l'inviter à prendre place. Café ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Noir. Merci. Il doit bien y avoir un autre hôtel ici ? Non ?

- Oui, à soixante-quatre kilomètres. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez faire trois heures de route par jour avec votre voiture imaginaire, je crains que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix que de loger ici.

- Ici ? Comme dans « ici, ici » ?

- Oui. « Ici, ici ». Acquiesça-t-il en souriant et déposant une tasse de café devant elle, sur la table de bois.

- Merci. Je... Ecoutez, c'est très gentil mais je ne peux pas accepter...

- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. La propriété est grande vous pourrez travailler tranquillement. C'est ainsi que nous en avions convenus au téléphone lorsque j'ai eu votre patron. Il m'a juré que cela ne vous gênait pas.

- Papa… Je vais te tuer..., Chuchota-t-elle.

- Si ça vous dérange tant de dormir dans ma maison je peux vous faire préparer un matelas dans les écuries...

Elle leva la tête et le fixa. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il était sérieux. Un large sourire finit par apparaitre sur son visage, elle comprit alors la taquinerie et se mit à rire. Rien ne fut ajouté après cela. Ils burent leurs cafés en silence et une fois terminé, il se leva et lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle le suive. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et les escaliers de la grande maison pour enfin s'arrêter devant une porte close. Il l'ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Ce n'est pas du quatre étoile comme vous le demandiez, mais il y a une jolie vue sur le parc. Je vais dire à August de monter vos bagages, j'espère que ça vous convient. Je dois retourner travailler, je vous laisse vous installer. Sentez-vous libre de visiter la maison. Je travaille dehors toute la journée et je n'aurais pas le temps de vous faire visiter donc faites comme chez vous, servez-vous dans les placards si vous avez faim. Je dois y retourner. A plus tard, Mademoiselle Mills.

- Merci beaucoup et à plus tard, Monsieur... ?

- Robin. Appelez-moi Robin. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle l'entendit redescendre les escaliers puis, une porte claquée. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la chambre. Ce n'était pas très luxueux mais largement suffisant et décorée avec gout. Le lit était grand, les rangements nombreux et comme il l'avait mentionné, la vue était magnifique. Placée plein Sud, elle pourrait admirer le coucher du soleil et le parc qui s'étendait à ses pieds était si grand... Et ce paysage à couper le souffle... Peut-être que ça ne se passerait pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte.

Robin. Il semblait avoir un peu plus de manière que les autres. Il l'avait appelé « Mademoiselle » et non pas « M'dam ». Il l'avait traité comme une invitée importante et de la façon la plus polie possible. Tout ceci s'annonçait plutôt bien ! Elle vida son sac à main sur son lit et s'installa en attendant que ses bagages ne soient montés dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa son téléphone et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de répondre aux nombreux messages d'Ashley.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	6. Juste pour Savoir

**Chapitre 6. Juste pour Savoir.**

- ... Oui, merci beaucoup pour votre aide Ashley… Oui, envoyez-moi par message électronique tout ce que vous avez trouvé, je lirais tout ce soir. Merci encore...

- M'dam ?

- Ashley... Je dois vous laisser... Merci, à vous aussi.

Regina raccrocha et laissa son téléphone tomber sur le lit où elle était elle-même assise. Elle se leva et avança jusqu'à la porte ouverte de sa chambre où se tenait, dans l'encadrement, un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus, lui aussi, et qui lui souriait tout en ayant l'air essoufflé.

Elle sourit et lui tendit sa main droite ouverte. Il l'attrapa et la secoua légèrement. Elle prit la parole, voyant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Regina Mills. Dit-elle.

- M'dam. August, à votre service ! Ou... Ou est-ce que je dépose tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant tous les bagages de Regina qui attendait dans le couloir près de lui.

- Oh ! Ici, merci beaucoup. Dit-elle gentiment.

- Pas de soucis. Il attrapa les valises et les fit rouler jusque dans le chambre de l'avocate avant d'ajouter : vous aviez vraiment besoin d'autant ?

- Euh... Je... Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Répondit-elle un peu gênée par sa question.

- Ben maintenant vous savez. Lui dit-il dans un sourire forcé. Il était plus froid et distant que Graham et Robin, qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée.

- Oui. Je peux vous posez une question ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Allez-y.

- Combien de personne vivent et travaillent ici ? Je veux dire, au ranch. Il fit mine de compter quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Le patron, Graham et moi-même. David vient donner un coup de main quand Emma n'a pas besoin de son aide et... C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Vous n'êtes que quatre pour tout faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle choquée par ce qu'elle entendait.

- Ouais, M'dam.

- Wow...

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien... Il y a l'air d'y avoir tant de travail et vous faite tout cela tous seuls...

- Vous savez M'dam, ont est pas seuls. Les bêtes qui sont ici servent à beaucoup de monde et pour beaucoup de choses. Lorsque les gens viennent ici, ils prennent soin des animaux et s'occupent d'eux. C'est aussi simple que ça. On ne peut pas prendre soin de chaque bête une à une. Cinq cent têtes ça fait beaucoup.

- Cinq cent chevaux ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Ouais, M'dam. A peu près. Moins en ce moment à cause de la saison qui va commencer.

- La saison ?

- Pour l'rodéo, M'dam. Vous êtes vraiment une de la ville vous, hein ! Dit-il en riant.

- Oui... Dites-moi, August, qui fais quoi ici ? Avez-vous des rôles attribués ou faites-vous seulement ce qui se présente à vous... ?

- Le patron s'occupe d'beaucoup de chose. Il fait les réparations lorsqu'il le faut. Il entraine et débourre les chevaux lorsqu'ils arrivent ici, il fait la compta, les papiers pour le procès, tout quoi. Graham a été engagé pour entretenir le parc et les jardins au départ mais il est vite devenu l'mec à tout faire. Il s'occupe aussi beaucoup des chevaux et des soins, il fait aussi un peu l'véto'. Moi, je suis arrivé ici en tant que charpentier-ébéniste. Je fais aussi tous les travaux sur le domaine. David est l'adjoint du sheriff, il vient donner un coup de main de temps en temps. Sinon... Ruby vient parfois voir Graham. Elle dit qu'elle veut monter mais elle ne touche jamais les chevaux mais préfère flirter dans les box avec lui.

- Votre patron le sait ?

- Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il sache pas et qui se passe sur ses terres. Tout le monde ici l'considère comme le patron de la famille et de la ville, c'est un homme bien il faut juste pas venir l'emmerder. Quand Gold à débarquer avec ses histoires de casinos, il a acheté le maire pour être tranquille, du coup, l'patron a un peu pris sa place.

- Je vois... Eh bien, merci pour toutes ces informations, August.

- Pas d'soucis, M'dam.

Il sorti de la chambre, laissant les valises sur le plancher et les plus petits bagages posés sur le lit. Regina se rassit sur le bord du matelas et commença à déballer ses affaires. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans les tiroirs de la commode ainsi que ses affaires de toilette dans la petite salle de bain qui lui était personnelle, derrière une porte cachée dans le mur de sa chambre.

Il faisait chaud en cet après-midi et elle décida de se mettre plus à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de se sentir chez elle malgré l'endroit. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler si elle n'était pas bien installée et encore moins si elle était mal à l'aise. Après tout, Robin l'avait invité à faire comme chez elle.

Elle retira ses talons, son blazer, elle détacha ses cheveux et les ébouriffa en passant ses doigts dedans pour les aérer et leur donner du volume. Le chignon lui donnait un air très sérieux mais elle n'avait pas besoin de paraitre si froide ici. Elle n'avait personne à impressionner. Elle défit deux boutons de sa chemise de satin bleu et remonta ses manches. Elle attrapa sa valise et la souleva avec effort jusque sur le lit. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à ranger, plier et s'installer dans ce petit espace qui allait être le sien un mois complet.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le voir venir, le coucher de soleil et ses magnifiques couleurs chaudes et éblouissantes vinrent éclairer sa chambre. Elle avait vraiment une vue incroyable et elle remercia silencieusement Robin de l'avoir fait s'installer dans cette pièce et pas dans une autre.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. « Entrez. » Dit-elle depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Robin passa sa tête par la porte. Il se stoppa pour observer la scène. Elle était assise par terre, sur le tapis. Des papiers éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Pieds nus et plusieurs stylos dans chaque main, elle ne leva les yeux de ses documents que lorsqu'elle réalisa que la personne qui était entrée ne semblait pas s'adresser à elle ou n'osait pas la déranger.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire, lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la paire de lunettes qu'elle avait sur le bout du nez et ses cheveux tous défaits et en désordre venait de réveiller quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un long, très long moment.

Cette seconde impression en la voyant là, jamais il n'aurait crût l'avoir. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans son tailleur, ses cheveux tirés dans un de ses chignons qu'il trouvait bien trop vieillots… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la changement pouvait être aussi radical dans l'intimité.

Il se força à lâcher quelques mots pour reprendre un peu de sérieux avant que ses yeux ne perçoivent qu'elle avait volontairement défait quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche et que, de l'angle de la pièce, il pouvait voir de la dentelle recouvrir le haut de son sein.

- Le souper... Le souper est servi. Dit-il comme il put avant de refermer la porte derrière lui sans attendre de réponse.

- J'a-… -rrive. Il était déjà sorti.

Elle se leva rapidement et rechaussa ses talons. Déposa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et referma deux boutons de sa chemise avant de descendre et de rejoindre la cuisine. Elle n'y trouva personne mais suivi l'odeur alléchante de rôti jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- Bonsoir Messieurs. Dit-elle en voyant Robin, Graham et August à table, l'attendant pour commencer.

- B'soir, M'dam. Répondirent Graham et August.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Mills. Dit Robin en lui indiquant la place, à sa droite. Elle s'assit.

- Peut-être... Peut-être pourriez-vous m'appelez Regina. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entrer dans ce genre de familiarité avec mes clients mais nous allons devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble alors... Et j'avoue que les « M'dam » ne me plaise pas tant que ça.

- Entendu. Dit Robin dans un sourire. Vous êtes bien installée à ce que j'ai pu voir. Continua-t-il.

- Oui... Je sais que ça peut paraitre très brouillon comme ça mais... C'est ma façon de travailler ne vous inquiétez pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Si j'ai demandé vos services, c'est parce que j'ai confiance. Dit-il en prenant son assiette, la remplissant de ce qui semblait être du ragout.

Regina cacha sa déception. Son nez la trompait rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait de plat et de cuisine. Pourtant, il semblerait que quelqu'un avait pris grand soin de camoufler d'une odeur alléchante de ce qu'elle crût d'abord être du rôti, un plat qui ressemblait plus à un hideux ragout de haricots…

- C'est... C'est vous qui avez exigé m'avoir moi plutôt qu'un autre avocat ? Continu-t-elle pour se retenir de commenter le repas qu'on lui servait.

- Eh bien, j'ai lu les rapports de vos procès et j'ai été assez impressionné donc lorsque j'ai appelé votre cabinet, qui soit dit en passant, était très fier de pouvoir récupérer cette affaire, nous sommes rapidement tombé d'accord sur le fait que nous avions du meilleur ou plutôt, de la meilleure : vous.

- Je suis flattée. Avoua-t-elle.

- Ça va t'as fini ? On peut manger ? Coupa Graham ironiquement. Regina rougit un peu plus et Robin sourit discrètement en voyant ses joues rosirent.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Le ragout était plus que décevant pour tout dire et Regina avait dut prétextée être fatiguée et barbouillée par le voyage pour ne pas être obligée de finir son assiette. Ils en étaient à présent au café et personne n'osait lancer un sujet de conversation devant la jeune femme. C'est donc elle qui prit les devants.

- Le repas était très bon. Merci. Dit-elle poliment.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous gagner tous vos procès. Dit Robin sans lever les yeux de sa tasse et de sa cuillère à café.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous mentez bien. Dit-il en riant faisant ainsi aussi rire ces deux amis.

- Je..., Elle n'ajouta rien mais les rejoint dans leurs rires. Qui a cuisiné ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

- Ruby. Dit August.

- Votre petite amie, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Graham.

- Vous êtes une rapide vous ! Dit-il. Déjà au courant de tout. Ajouta-t-il impressionné.

- Oui c'est ça. Dit Robin. Elle a fait du ragout hier et David est passé nous en apporter.

- On comprend pourquoi il a voulu partager..., Dit doucement August.

- Elle cuisine pour vous ? Continua Regina surprise.

- Des fois. Dit August.

- Et le reste du temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Boites de conserves. Avoua Robin un peu honteux.

- Seigneur ! Dit-elle en riant. Ecoutez messieurs, si vous êtes d'accord je m'occuperais de la cuisine durant mon séjour. Si cela vous convient Robin ? Vous avez été assez généreux pour m'inviter chez vous, laissez-moi vous faire quelque chose de mangeable. Je comprends que vous soyez très occupés à travailler dehors et après une journée de travail, j'aime beaucoup me changer les idées et cuisinier est un de mes passe-temps préféré.

- Avec plaisir. Merci. Dit Robin la gratifiant d'un large sourire.

- C'est l'Ciel qui vous envoie. Dit Graham. Mon estomac allait rend' l'âme d'toute façon. Ils rirent.

- A présent, parlez-moi de toute cette affaire. Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Robin.

- Tout. Répondit-elle.

- « Tout » risque de prendre un peu de temps et je vous avoue que je suis très fatigué par notre journée. Je suppose que vous aussi avez besoin de repos. Pourquoi ne pas remettre ce « Tout » à demain ?

- Certes, mais... Vous allez travailler toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des jours de congés.

- Je ne peux me permettre de vous le demandez. Répondit-elle.

- Venez avec moi. Dit Robin naturellement.

- Excusez-moi ? Dit-elle croyant qu'elle avait mal comprit.

- Vous n'avez pas peur des chevaux ? Vous montez ? Continua-t-il sans prendre le temps de se répéter.

- Euh... Oui, enfin, plus depuis longtemps...

- C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Je dois aller chercher deux chevaux en ville, demain. Venez avec moi et nous pourrons parler sur la route. Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Bien... Dans ce cas. J'accepte. Mais... Comprenez que je suis pas ici pour ça et que je serais obligée de prendre une bonne partie de votre temps pour monter le dossier.

- C'est très clair. Répondit-il.

Sur ce, elle se leva, les salua et prit le chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il est vrai qu'elle était très fatiguée par le voyage et toute cette histoire allait lui demander du temps et de l'énergie. Il était donc plus sage de reprendre des forces avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Du bruit dans le couloir la réveilla cette nuit-là. De tous petits pas devant sa porte qui n'osait pas entrer. Elle fit mine de rien et ne bougea pas de son lit. La porte de la chambre était, quoi qu'il en soit, fermée soigneusement à clef. Au bout de quelques minutes le bruit stoppa et elle se rendormit, pensant à la journée qu'il l'attendait...

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	7. Belle et Polyvalente

**Chapitre 7. Belle et Polyvalente.**

Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre son réveil et, ici, pas de radio. C'est donc la lumière du jour qui la réveilla. C'était une belle journée. Le soleil tapait fort et la température devait être déjà assez élevée. Elle n'était définitivement pas du matin... Lorsque ses yeux eurent enfin la force de s'ouvrir et surtout de rester ouverts, elle se tourna dans son lit pour faire face à la porte de la chambre.

Elle sursauta et hurla de peur en voyant deux grands yeux noirs la fixer. Une petite tête pleine de boucles brunes la regardait et se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de son propre visage.

Elle se redressa, tremblante, elle tira les draps sur elle pour cacher sa tenue, assez légère. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir en nuisette… La porte était ouverte et elle entendit une voix et des pas courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Robin apparut, essoufflé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se tenait au bois et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait dût l'entendre hurler et se précipiter pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

La petite bouille n'avait pas bougée et Regina passait d'un visage à l'autre sans comprendre pourquoi un petit garçon la fixait, couché dans son lit. Elle tenait fermement ses draps dans ses mains et attendait que quelqu'un lui explique.

- Roland ! Fini par dire Robin. Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser mes clefs... Tu as fait peur à notre invitée. Excuses toi et descend de ce lit avant que je ne m'énerve.

L'enfant obéit immédiatement. Il descendit et baissa les yeux avant de replanter ses deux yeux noirs dans ceux chocolat de la brune, il ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un petit « Padon, M'dam. » Puis il tourna les talons et alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, passant près de Robin. L'homme lui attrapa l'épaule et tandis la main. L'enfant y glissa un gros trousseau de clefs en tout genre qu'il avait caché dans la poche de son petit short. Il dut tirer le trousseau de ses deux petites mains tant celui-ci semblait lourd.

Robin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le regarda partir dans le couloir. Enfin, il daigna adressa un regard à Regina qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il se fit violence et ne s'arrêta pas sur sa peau ambrée, ses longs bras fins et sa nuque recouverte de ses cheveux fous au réveil.

- Excusez-le... Il voulait vous voir mais il n'est pas très patient et très discret surtout. Je vais finir par être à court de cachette pour ces clefs. Il les trouve toujours.

- C'était... C'était votre... ?

- Fils. Mon fils, oui. Roland. J'aurais préféré que vous ne le rencontriez pas de la sorte, désolé. Je... Je vais vous laissez. Je... Je vous attends en bas ?

- Pour ?

- Vous m'accompagnez toujours ?

- Ha ! Oui, oui. J'arrive.

- Bien. Il sortit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers et rejoint le père et le fils qui attendait en papotant devant la porte d'entrée. Robin voulu parler en l'entendant arriver mais il explosa de rire en la voyant devant lui. L'enfant dévisagea la jeune femme puis fixa son père avant de rire lui aussi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle déjà légèrement vexée.

- Non..., Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Vous... Vous comptez montez à cheval, dans cette tenue ?

- Eh bien... Oui. Répondit-elle en regardant ses vêtements.

Elle portait un joli et très fin chandail en dentelle blanc cassé, un pantalon de toile souple et ample ainsi qu'une paire de bottes à talons. Le mélange était splendide et lui allait parfaitement bien mais... Ne convenait pas particulièrement à l'occasion. Elle continua à fixer Robin, ne comprenant vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Venez. Suivez-moi. Dit-il.

Elle le suivit à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait et regarda autour de lui. Rien ne trainait. Elle entra à son tour et tentait de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.

- Une paire de Jeans, vous avez ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors vous les mettrez, vous serez bien plus à l'aise dedans.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait pas visitée auparavant. D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas prit le temps de visiter la maison dans sa totalité. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière toutes ces portes.

Cette chambre était clairement celle de Robin. Elle tenta de ne pas trop laisser trainer son regard sur la pièce même si cela la démangeait. Il ouvrit un placard et semblait très concentré, elle ne chercha pas à parler ou à poser des questions, elle attendit simplement qu'il ait terminé. Après quelques minutes il referma le placard et revint vers elle. Il lui mit dans les bras des vêtements et une paire de vieilles bottes.

- Enfilez ça. Je vous attends en bas. Je suis déjà en retard et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Lui dit-il dans un sourire taquin mais sérieux.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre se changer tandis qu'il redescendait auprès de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils attendirent devant la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, Robin entendit de nouveaux pas descendre l'escalier. Et cette fois-ci, fut plus choqué que la première fois.

Elle portait une paire de jeans, tellement serrés qu'ils frôlaient la limite du décent. Elle portait les bottes juste assez lâches et amples et avaient rentré le pantalon dans le cuir des vieilles pompes usées. Ainsi qu'une grosse paire de chaussettes qu'il lui avait données et qui remontaient un peu sur le tissu du pantalon, dépassant légèrement des bottes. Tout cela lui donnait un aspect très différent de ces tailleurs sévères. Mais... C'était le haut qui fut le plus dur à encaisser pour lui. Une vieille chemise trop petite pour lui. A carreaux bleus et rouges. Trop grande pour elle, les manches relevées en rouleaux, un nœud juste au niveau de son nombril, laissait apercevoir à peine quelques millimètres d'une peau lisse et ambrée. Elle avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts, ne laissant rien dévoiler mais juste parce que le vêtement était beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle ne comprit pas son regard perdu et cru qu'elle avait encore fait de mauvais choix. Sans réfléchir, elle passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte de la maison d'un pas décidé et sorti.

L'homme et son fils la suivirent. Ils montèrent tous les trois en voiture sans un mot. Roland fut d'abord déposé à l'école de la ville où Regina pu faire la connaissance de Mary Margaret, l'institutrice de Roland. C'était une jeune femme assez jolie et très gentille, elle se présenta et souhaita la bienvenue à l'avocate qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis ils se rendirent chez un particulier et ami de Robin où ils discutèrent quelques instants de la situation de la ville. Regina pu même avoir quelques informations ou plutôt quelques ressentis des habitants sur l'histoire des Casinos. Elle fut ravie de cet entretien et ne cacha pas son excitation sur le sujet. Elle semblait vraiment s'impliquer dans leur souci et cela fit chaud au cœur à Robin et à leur hôte.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Robin et Regina contournèrent la maison et rejoignirent le jardin et un parc où les attendaient deux mustangs magnifiques, déjà prêts à être montés. Les yeux de Regina brillaient et Robin fut étonné de voir une femme de la ville aussi à l'aise avec les deux chevaux. Elle s'approcha immédiatement et tendrement vint déposer sa main, sans brusquer l'animal, sur son encolure et l'autre sur son museau pour qu'il puisse la sentir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Robin la fixer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes très à l'aise. Répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- C'est étonnant, voilà tout. Admit-il.

- Dois-je comprendre que Monsieur Locksley est plein de préjugés sur les New Yorkais ? Demanda-t-elle dans une fausse moue profondément vexée mais très amusée.

- J'avoue que vous me surprenez Mademoiselle Mills. Dit-il simplement.

Regina prit quelques secondes pour contempler l'animal et comprendre le véritable de sens de ce compliment. Après un instant de silence, elle répondit, l'air tout à fait sérieux.

- Mes parents et moi-même passions toujours nos vacances dans le Vermont. Nous y avions une propriété et quelques chevaux. J'adorais cet endroit.

- Vous n'y allez plus ? Il chuchota presque de peur de lui poser une question trop personnelle qui aurait pût la faire fuir.

- Plus depuis la mort de ma mère. Répondit-elle.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas moi.

Il ne répondit pas à cela. C'était définitivement trop personnel. Il se surprit à voir son expression changer et là, devant le magnifique étalon, elle sourit. Simplement. Avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui.

- On y va ? Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, regardez ! Et elle commença a frotter énergiquement l'encolure de l'animal.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi, à cheval jusqu'au ranch. Sur la route, Regina pu poser de nombreuses questions, comme promit, à Robin sur l'affaire des Casinos Gold. Il lui expliqua que l'homme qui voulait faire construire ces casinos était très riche et très puissant. Il avait beaucoup de connaissances et avaient déjà fait des menaces aux opposants de son projet mais personne n'avait baissé les bras. Il était toujours accompagné de son fils, lui aussi dans les affaires et de son avocat, un homme assez étrange qui porte toujours un chapeau.

Les casinos devaient être construits sur plusieurs hectares au Nord de la ville près de la route nationale qui traverse l'état du Nevada. Robin apprit à Regina que les sommes d'argent qui devaient être dépensées pour ce projet étaient de plusieurs centaines de milliards de dollars. Au lieu d'utiliser cet argent pour encourager des projets tels que le développement du tourisme intelligent ou d'améliorer les villes et les villages et les conditions de vie de leurs habitants, la construction de ces casinos détruiraient de l'espaces pour les troupeaux de chevaux sauvages et autres animaux. La pollution augmenterait considérablement dans cette partie de l'état et il faudrait apporter de loin, de nombreux matériaux très couteux. Il y avait aussi le problème de l'eau, peu présente et très précieuse, ils voudraient construire des digues et des barrages, ce qui tue déjà une grande partie des territoires de la faune de plusieurs états. Enfin, les terres choisies pour les constructions sont des terres qui ont jadis appartenues à des groupes Amérindiens qui considèrent ces endroits comme sacrés ou très importants, chargés d'une histoire et d'une mémoire.

Plus Regina l'écoutait, plus elle comprenait son combat et les raisons de sa bataille depuis des années contre ce projet. Elle savait que prendre parti n'était pas la chose à faire. Elle était avocate et devait se contenter de faire de son client la victime idéale, voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Exposer au jury et au juge pourquoi tout ceci ne devait surtout pas avoir lieu.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. En temps normal le retour au ranch, à cheval, se faisait en trente-cinq minutes, voire moins. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Le simple fait de pouvoir discuter l'un avec l'autre leur faisant passer un excellent moment.

Robin expliqua en détail, la composition du groupe de rejet du projet Gold. Il lui décrit les opérations qui avaient déjà été menées, les moyens mis en place et toutes les personnes concernées. Ils avaient également en leur main une pétition contenant plus de deux mille signatures de toutes les villes avoisinantes à Mina contre le projet et la construction des casinos. Malheureusement tout cela ne semblait pas être assez pour mettre à mal la détermination de ce fameux Mr. Gold.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au ranch, tout le monde remarqua leur arrivée et surtout la tenue de la new-yorkaise particulièrement à l'aise au dos de l'animal.

Regina eut même du mal à abandonner sa monture au bon soin de Graham qui vint récupérer les deux animaux pour les ramener aux écuries. Là-dessus, Regina et Robin continuèrent leur conversation, elle le suivit un peu partout sur le domaine et lui posait ses questions dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle l'aida pour quelques tâches et la journée passa rapidement. Elle en avait beaucoup apprit et comprit que Robin commençait à être fatigué de devoir tout expliquer en détail. Elle proposa donc d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui leurs conversations et lui demanda, à la place, de lui donner tous les documents concernant les procès précédents pour qu'elle puisse les éplucher. Il accepta.

Vers sept heures, elle rentra et prit le temps de se débarbouiller et de se lever les mains avant de redescendre dans la cuisine pour, comme elle l'avait promis, préparer le repas. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa rapide visite dans la chambre de Robin le matin-même.

Une vague de curiosité l'envahit tout à coup. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourquoi cela pouvait-il autant l'intéresser ? Il n'y avait rien là pour elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps qu'elle y réfléchisse, elle y était déjà. Elle referma la porte derrière elle pour ne pas être surprise par un visiteur. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal mais étrangement elle se sentait coupable d'entrer ainsi dans l'antre dans un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux jours. De plus elle ne savait pas s'il était seul à vivre et dormir dans cette chambre. « Et s'il est marié ? » Se mit-elle à penser. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Continua-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que tout ceci devenait si personnel ? Ce n'était pas du tout sa façon de travailler et ce n'est pas en se laissant distraire que l'affaire allait avancer. Elle ressorti et alla directement à la cuisine. Alors qu'elle ouvrait le frigidaire pour en voir le contenu, une dernière pensée qui la fit sourire lui vint « Il est quand même vraiment charmant... ».

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	8. Brutes et Truands

**Chapitre 8. Brutes et Truands.**

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un bureau mal éclairé et dont l'odeur de vieux cigare bien trop fort était étouffante. Les stores des fenêtres étaient bancals, certains pendaient dans le vide laissant apparaître de pâles filets d'une lumière jaunâtre qui rendaient la pièce bien trop lugubre pour être accueillante.

Prenant une longue inspiration, Neal entra dans la pièce le souffle coupé. Bien que l'odeur le rebutait, ses tremblements montraient clairement son anxiété et toute personne qui connaissait la raison de sa présence en ces lieux aurait compris son agitation. Dans son dos, ses mains moites s'entortillaient et glissaient l'une contre l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit une voix grave et raclée par de nombreuses années de consommation d'alcool et de tabac.

- J'ai… Il…, Balbutiait Neal nerveusement.

- Gamin. Regarde-moi. Regarde bien ton vieux père. Penses-tu que j'ai le temps pour ça ? Fais-moi plaisir, articule.

- Locksley. Il a appelé une avocate. Elle vient de New York. Toute la ville en parle.

- Hm… Ce con à définitivement plus de couilles que ce que je pensais. Tu l'as vu ? Cette femme, tu l'as vu ? Continua la voix.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, parle ! Cria l'homme depuis l'angle de la pièce.

- De… De loin, seulement. J'étais en filature avec Jeff' hier et on les a suivis en ville. Ils sont allés chercher deux belles bêtes chez un vieux…

- Hm… Une New Yorkaise qui monte. C'est pas commun ça.

- Je… A mon avis… Elle n'a pas l'air d'être comme les autres avocats que Locksley a appelé jusque-là. Si vous l'aviez-vu monter sur cet étalon… J'aurai bien voulu la voir monter autre chose ! Une vraie beauté et un cul…

- Hm… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ? D'après ton putain d'avis je devrais avoir peur d'une petite garce de New York qui vient de débarquer dans _ma_ ville ? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? La voix devenait de plus en plus agressive au fur et à mesure que ses mots glissaient sur sa langue tel du poison.

- Non. Non… Je dis simplement que… Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Elle a posé des questions en ville et…

- Elle pose des questions. Voilà un comportement bien imprudent. Le coupa une nouvelle fois la voix.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Neal prit quelques secondes pour regarder le décor qui l'entourait en cet instant. Il n'allait que rarement dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci ne tenait pas à recevoir de visite sauf dans certain cas et ici, il s'agissait d'une urgence.

Le vieil homme se tenait debout face à une vitre bien trop sale pour laisser entrevoir une vue lointaine, cachée par un store pendant dont les quelques lamelles écartées laissaient s'échapper des rayons de soleil brûlants qui éclairaient le costume chic du vieux truand.

Ses deux mains posées sur la poignée-tête-de-crocodile en or, son chapeau de cowboy blanc au liserais de dents de coyotes recouvrant son visage. Ses Ray-Ban sur le nez et enfin, un cigare venu tout droit de La Havane, fumant entre son pouce et son index droit qu'il rapportait de temps à autre à ses lèvres pincées par la haine et l'avarice.

Après un long soupir, un moment de silence infini et une main tremblante qui ajusta son nœud de cravate, il se tourna dans un geste lent. Il ne fit que trois ou quatre pas pour rejoindre son fauteuil, celui qui trônait derrière son bureau en bois massif. Ses éperons claquant violement sur le sol. Une main vint écarter d'un geste vif le pan gauche de sa veste beige, laissant apparaitre la crosse d'un revolver. Il s'écroula littéralement au fond du confortable meuble couvert de peaux d'un animal mort dont Neal ne sut jamais vraiment la provenance ni même la réelle nature. Il ne faisait qu'observer les gestes calculateurs de son père. Enfin, celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un père.

Sa mère n'était qu'une pute de bistrot que sa brute de père avait engrossée dans ses jeunes années et lorsque cette dernière rendue l'âme, Gold, avait accepté de prendre le « Gamin » comme il aimait l'appeler, comme son bras droit. Disons que, Neal faisait le sale boulot mais que ça payait bien. Quelques pépites par-ci par-là. Il cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits, sortis de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le whisky s'engouffrer dans le verre de cristal. Le vieux toussa et d'une main, arracha ses lunettes et les jeta sur le tapis de bureau en cuir. Attrapant son verre d'une main toujours aussi tremblante mais sûre.

- Dis-moi, Gamin. Sais-tu comment les coyotes chassent ?

- Hm… Non, Patron.

Le vieux eu un rire amer surmonté d'un souffle méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans les bars maintenant ? Enfin, laisse-moi te le dire, alors. D'abord, les bêtes apprennent à connaître la cible. Ils la suivent pendant un temps dans ses déplacements, dans sa vie. Apprennent ses habitudes. Puis, ils la poussent dans un environnement nouveau, où cette cible devient vulnérable. Une fois qu'elle est totalement perdue et sans défense, ils la pousse à continuer sa course sous le soleil du désert pour la faire crever de soif. Quand elle agonise, il joue avec. Et, quand ils ont assez joué, il la déchiquète en petits morceaux juste assez gros pour la faire souffrir mais pas qu'elle meurt. Puis, pour l'achever, la jette en pâture à leurs petits affamés.

- …

- J'espère que cette New Yorkaise mord. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre la loi de la survie dans le désert.

- Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu.

- Bien. Commençons par des présentations officielles. J'aime connaître mon ennemi. Appel Locksley. Dis-lui que je veux prendre un verre avec lui et sa brillante avocate. Comment à tu dis qu'elle s'appelait déjà… ?

- Mills. Regina Mills.

- Hm… Cet enfoiré n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Le cabinet Mills… Je me demande bien qui paye pour les services de cette garce. Elle n'est certainement pas venu pour le fric mais… Non.

Tout à coup, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un sourire que Neal ne reconnut pas. Le jeune homme dû se pencher en avant pour s'assurer que c'était bien un sourire qui recouvrait le visage de son père. Contrairement à la joie qu'il aurait pu ressentir à cet instant, c'est un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. La dent en or du vieux cowboy se reflétait dans la vitre de ses lunettes posées sur la table. La scène lui fit froid dans le dos.

Gold regarda autour de lui, penchant la tête sur le côté. L'on aurait dit qu'il redécouvrait la pièce, pour la première fois il la voyait comme elle était. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait perdu son sourire à cet instant. Il venait de comprendre. De comprendre exactement la teneur des évènements, tout son plan déjà tracé dans son esprit machiavélique et vicieux. Il s'avait exactement comment se débarrasser de Regina Mills.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle à Mina ? Demanda Gold. Comme si la réponse confirmerait obligatoirement sa pensée.

- Presque quatre jours. Répondit Neal.

- Fixe notre rencontre pour dans deux jours. Combien de temps reste-t-elle ?

- Un mois.

- Tu as dit qu'elle était belle… Hm ?

- Ca ! Elle l'est ! Une vraie beauté. D'ailleurs, avec Jeff, on se faisait la réflexion. Elle a un petit air de Marian. Peau ambrée, cheveux noirs…

- Ça va, ça va… Locksley n'est pas aveugle. Soit il la déjà mise dans son lit, soit ça ne va pas tarder. Le tout c'est que ça arrive. Après ça, ça sera facile de les faire plier tous les deux. Si ce que tu dis au sujet de cette petite est vrai, alors elle croit avoir des principes et il faudra lui donner un coup de main…

Un nouveau sourire éclairci son visage mais cette fois-ci, Neal lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Je m'en charge. Dit-il sans détour à Gold.

Un nouveau silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Tandis que Gold prenait une gorgée de whisky qu'il fit longuement remuer contre son palais avant de l'avaler bruyamment, Neal observait les brins et les flocons de poussière dans la pièce. Le peu de lumière ambiante permettait de desceller chaque imperfection. Dieu sait si elles étaient nombreuses. Puis, son regard s'accrocha aux nombreuses tâches de vieillesses qui avaient recouvert les mains tremblantes de son vieux truand de père.

Les quelques informations que le jeune homme avait sur celui qui était son géniteur n'était pas nombreuses en réalité. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir pu avoir un père présent dans son enfance, devant faire face aux alcooliques et aux hommes violents que sa mère avait l'habitude de ramener. Que savait-il au fond de celui qu'aujourd'hui il appelait « père » ?

Gold n'était pas un homme tendre, loin de là. Avant de confier une quelconque tâche à Neal dans ses affaires, il avait exigé un test de paternité qui s'était révélé positif. Le « Gamin » était bien son fils. A partir de ce jour, il l'avait considéré comme son sang et lui avait offert une place au cœur de son petit cercle de magouilleurs en tout genre, truands et vieilles brutes du désert, anciens tolars reconvertis en hommes de main.

Neal avait appris par quelque uns de ces hommes que son père avait fait de la prison. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait jamais su. Surement une histoire de dettes de jeu. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Comme Gold le disait souvent « Un homme qui en sait trop, est un homme mort. L'information à toujours un prix. » Ce que Neal savait c'est que son père était bon en affaires, toute sorte d'affaire. Des affaires qui requéraient un control total de sa personne et de son image. Des affaires qui requéraient de porter un revolver à la ceinture et de porter de vieux costumes autrefois chic. Des costumes trois pièces aux couleurs clairs. De porter des éperons et de grosses bagues en diamants. Ses ancêtres devaient être des chercheurs d'or se disait silencieusement Neal. Peut-être avaient-ils combattus des indiens.

Un gamin, c'est vrai. Il se racontait des histoires de cowboys pour se réconforter le soir.

Ceux qui connaissaient Gold savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre sur son chemin. Le vieux bonhomme connaissait son « métier ». Ce qu'il désirait, il l'acquérait. Peu importe les conséquences ou les sacrifices nécessaires. Depuis que le groupe s'étaient installé à Mina, aucun scandale n'avait vu le jour et les effusions de sang avaient toujours été évitées mais… De peu. Une seule affaire, pas très belle, avait demandée l'attention du shérif et la venue des fédéraux. Une femme. Perdue dans le désert, droguée et complétement désorientée, avait été retrouvée à moitié dévorée par des coyotes et des chacals sauvages. Sale histoire. Tabou de la ville. Personne n'avait trouvé de responsable et l'histoire avait vite été enterrée pour être oubliée par tous. Enfin, presque tous. L'un des habitants avait définitivement continué ses recherches et ses enquêtes sur le mystérieux meurtre de sa femme, Marian Locksley.

- Neal ? Gamin ! Hurla tout à coup la voix. Faisant sursauter le jeune homme, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Putain, Gamin, réveil toi un peu. Tu peux y aller. Dégage de mon bureau. Prends Jefferson avec toi et suivez-moi cette Demoiselle Mills. Ne la lâcher pas, je veux tout savoir de mon prochain repas…

Neal hocha de la tête et sans en attendre d'avantage, se dirigea vers la sortie, empoignant fermement la poignée de l'imposante porte. Il se stoppa lorsque la voix de Gold l'arrêta une dernière fois :

- Une seconde.

- Hm ?

- Graham ? Il en est où avec mon argent ?

- Loin du compte.

- Hm… Je crois qu'il a besoin d'une petite piqure de rappel.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malsain mais entendu avant que le plus jeune n'ouvre la porte et ne s'engouffre dans un couloir sombre. Refermant rapidement derrière lui la porte sur le nuage de fumée qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	9. Entre les Lignes

**Chapitre 9. Entre les Lignes.**

- Bien... Oui, nous y serons... Merci.

Robin raccrocha sans même attendre une réponse de son interlocuteur. Son visage était crispé et ses traits tirés. Il semblait profondément soucieux et Regina pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point toute cette agitation le déstabilisait et mettait mal à l'aise. « Pourtant, se dit-elle, il doit y être habitué. » Eh bien, non. A chaque fois, son regard se perdait dans le vide et il semblait plus inquiet encore. Pour ne pas le brusquer, elle n'osa tout d'abord pas lui demander quelle nouvelle le mettait dans cet état. Malgré tout, après un silence relativement long, elle ne put attendre plus longtemps et sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?

La voix de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, le sorti de ses pensées. Le tirant de ses sombres réflexions pour fixer son attention dans les yeux noirs qui le regardait avec autant de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Regina était apaisante. Sa simple présence, savoir qu'elle était là, qu'elle prendrait soin de cette affaire, qu'elle était professionnelle et compétente, cela rassurait Robin. Mais au-delà de cela, elle avait quelque chose doux et de fragile cacher en elle, une double personnalité, une face cachée de femme fragile et brisée par la solitude qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir offrir aux yeux de tous. Robin, lui, l'avait vu et malgré lui, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager cette solitude à laquelle elle devait s'être elle-même habituée.

- Je… C'était Jefferson.

- Jefferson comme dans « Jefferson-l'avocat-de-Gold » ? Cet homme au chapeau dont vous m'avez parlé ?

- Celui-là même.

- Que voulait-il à une heure pareille ?

- Ils nous proposent une rencontre. Ils tiennent à ce que tout ce passe bien. Il m'a assuré qu'ils « voulaient faire les choses correctement ». Dit Robin en formant les guillemets avec ses doigts pour signifier à Regina qu'il citait son ancien interlocuteur.

A l'entente de ses derniers mots et devant le mime de son client, Regina ne put retenir un rire franc. Un sourire immense éclaira son visage et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle tenait fermement son ventre entre ses mains pour calmer ses sursauts. Le regard de Robin était toujours aussi soucieux mais, et il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, les rires de son avocate et le simple fait de la voir sourire écartèrent le temps d'une seconde, ses doutes.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Dit-il tout en tentant de cacher lui-même son sourire. La bonne humeur subite de la jeune femme était communicative.

- Je… Ils…, Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Quand…, Elle se réinstalla correctement et reprit sa respiration. Un avocat consciencieux et avec un minimum d'intégrité ne dirait jamais ce genre de choses. Continua-t-elle. Un avocat qui se respecte ne dirait jamais qu'il veut « bien faire les choses ». Si ce que vous m'avez dit sur ce Gold est vrai, si lui et son équipe… S'ils sont aussi crapuleux que vous me l'avez dit, alors…

- C'est un traquenard. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le voir aussi abattu, voir son expression changée en un instant aussi court et infime, brisa le cœur de Regina. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'espoir jour après jour ? Le voir baisser les bras et les mine dépité… Elle prit tout à coup conscience d'une chose qui lui avait échappée depuis le début de son séjour à Mina : cela faisait des années qu'il se battait contre tout un monde. Qu'il portait les espoirs de tous les habitants de la ville sur ses épaules et il était évident qu'il commençait à plier voire pire, il perdait doucement patience. Il perdait de son héroïsme et de son courage. Ce qui faisait de lui un héros, il y a encore quelques mois, le faisait aujourd'hui, longuement s'effondrer aux pieds de ses ennemis.

Instinctivement, elle déposa sa main sur le poing fermé de Robin. Elle le rattraperai avant qu'il ne heurte la poussière. Ce contact les surpris tous les deux mais ils l'accueillirent sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'était chaleureux et réconfortant. Nécessaire. Son poing se desserra doucement comme si elle apaisait ses maux physiques et sa peine. Délicatement, il fit glisser les doigts fins de la jeune femme dans sa paume durcie par la terre et le travail. Il entreprit de masser doucement ses doigts, se peau… Juste son touché le soulageait. La toucher, lui faisait oublier quelques secondes ce pourquoi il était si mal alors… Regina ne disait rien. Il caressait sa main sans la lâcher des yeux tandis qu'elle observait ses traits et, semblait se noyer doucement dans le bleu de ses yeux.

- Je vous promets que nous ne les laisserons pas gagner. Je suis là à présent. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de porter ce fardeau seul. Murmura-t-elle.

Comme un soulagement silencieux, un remerciement qu'il n'oserait jamais formuler, il lâcha un profond soupir qui en disait plus long qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dieu merci Regina était là et semblait beaucoup plus forte et qualifiée pour gérer toute cette histoire que tous les autres avocats ingrats qu'il avait pu contacter jusqu'à présent. Au-delà de cela, elle apportait une lumière au sein du ranch qui n'avait échappé à personne. Que c'était bon de voir sa petite frimousse de bon matin, lorsqu'il descendait tôt pour boire son café avant de donner les premiers soins aux animaux et qu'il trouvait la jeune femme déjà plongée dans ses papiers et ses dossiers. Néanmoins, elle ne manquait jamais de lui préparer une tasse de café et d'échanger quelques mots avec lui qui les gratifiaient tous les deux dans bon début de journée.

- Dites…, Continua-t-elle. Son expression avait changée, elle semblait tout à coup, timide. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je suis ici et… Nous ne sommes pratiquement pas sortis. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, l'affaire avance à grands pas et grâce aux informations que vous m'avez donné et à celles que j'ai recueillies en ville, j'ai pu établir un plan assez construit. J'en suis d'ailleurs assez fière ! Dit-elle dans un soudain élan de fierté, adorable. Cela les fit rire tous les deux. Je pense qu'il serait bon de décompresser. Reprit-elle. A New York, j'ai l'habitude de sortir un peu après de longs jours passés dans mon bureau ou sous des tonnes de paperasses. Je me souviens de notre balade à cheval, c'était… Très agréable et…

- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas très présent et j'ai essayé de vous aider du mieux que je le pouvais. Je me rends compte que cet environnement n'est pas le vôtre. Vous avez été d'une patience infinie et fait un travail formidable, je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Laissez-moi vous montrer que nous pouvons aussi nous amuser un peu.

« Bon Dieu Regina, pourquoi rougis-tu ? Réponds, aller ! »

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Et, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Dans un sourire, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle regarda tous les papiers qui les entouraient, nonchalamment déposés sur la table de la petite cuisine où ils s'étaient installés pour travailler, que leurs regards respectifs se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle avait préparée sa plaidoirie et il l'avait rejoint pour commencer une partie de la comptabilité une ou deux heures plus tôt.

« J'ai besoin de ma main pour écrire… » Se dit-elle. « Je lui dis ou pas ? » Pas besoin. Il s'en rendit compte et la lâcha à contre cœur pour attraper un crayon. Continuant ainsi leurs travaux chacun à un bout de la table. Le nez dans les notes.

C'est à cet instant qu'une petite voix ensommeillée ce fit entendre. La petite frimousse de Roland sortie de derrière la porte de la cuisine. Le petit garçon se frottait les yeux, tenant d'une main un doudou tout sale. L'enfant ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama à rayures blanches et bleus. Il s'avança vers son père lorsqu'en l'entendant, celui-ci lui fit signe de le rejoindre en tendant les bras.

- Papa ?

- Vient nous voir mon bonhomme.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et grimpât sur les genoux de son père sous le regard attendrit de Regina qui sentait doucement son cœur fondre. Dieu que cet enfant ressemblait à Robin. Quelque chose de… Comment dire ? Rustre. De… Regina ne pouvait pas le définir. Ce petit garçon vivait dans une maison pleine de poussière et de gens qui sentent le fumier mais… Il était adorable et bien élevé. Toujours poli et en train de rire… Sa classe n'était composée que d'une dizaine d'enfants de la ville et il vivait avec son père au milieu de chevaux sauvages. Regina eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était exactement la vie qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée avoir lorsqu'elle était enfant.

- J'en connais un qui va aller rejoindre le Pays Imaginaire d'ici peu. C'est l'heure du lit, cowboy. Dit Robin en attrapant fermement son fils dans ses bras, se levant de table tandis que le garçonnet, les bras autour du cou de son père, s'endormait sur son épaule.

- Papa… ? Dit la petite voix avant qu'ils ne quittent la cuisine, direction l'étage.

- Hm ?

- 'Gina… Bisou. Contesta l'enfant.

- Ha.

Regina fut touchée par l'intérêt que lui portait le petit Roland depuis son arrivée. Leur rencontre avait été un peu mouvementée mais des liens s'étaient vite créés lorsque l'enfant avait insisté pour l'aider à préparer les repas des deux dernières semaines. Tous les deux avait pris pour habitude d'enfiler un tablier et de préparer le dîner et la table ensemble.

Comment résister à une bouille pareille ?

Alors les séances de cuisine s'enchainaient et à chaque fois c'était plus beau, plu drôle et un véritable plaisir. Elle ne se lassait pas de le voir assit sur le plan de travail, les pieds se balançant dans le vide pendant qu'elle nettoyait les légumes… Et son petit nez couvert de confiture ou de crème lorsqu'elle décidait de faire un gâteau pour le dessert… Oui, un réel plaisir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant aimé cuisiné. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, elle ne serait pas la seule à gouter à ces plats, parce qu'elle ne les faisait pas pour elle seule ? Peut-être…

Robin fit demi-tour et fut étonné de constater le regain d'énergie de son fils lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers une Regina qui l'accueilli volontiers sur ses genoux le temps de l'embrasser sur le front. L'enfant lui rendit son baiser en se calant dans son cou. Puis, il tendit une nouvelle fois les mains vers le ciel pour signifier à son père qu'il était prêt à rejoindre son lit.

- Nuit', 'Gina. Dit doucement la petite voix.

- Bonne nuit, Roland. Fais de beaux rêves. Lui répondit-elle en les voyant s'éloigner.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Robin revint. Sans un mot, il se rassit à sa place, devant la belle brune qui le regarda faire sans oser prononcer la moindre parole. Regina avait toujours peur de perturber le calme intérieur dont faisait clairement preuve cet homme qui ne cessait de l'impressionner par son contrôle et le calme constant dont il faisait preuve. C'était à la fois rassurant et… Très perturbant. Ne devait-il pas, comme tous et chacun, exploser parfois de rage et de colère, en vouloir au monde entier et blâmer le premier venu pour des crimes dont personne n'était responsable ? Etait-il vraiment d'un naturel calme, ou s'agissait-il d'une façade camouflant le volcan qui dort ? Tant de questions sur Robin dont Regina n'aurait probablement jamais les réponses…

- Je crois que Roland… Je crois, qu'il vous aime bien. Dit calmement Robin.

- Et c'est réciproque. Répondit-elle.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas mais… Je voudrais vous demandez de ne pas trop en faire avec lui, je ne voudrai pas qu'il souffre de votre départ par la suite et je…

- Hey…, Le coupa-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. C'est un enfant, il sera triste vingt-quatre heures et ce sera vite oublié, il m'oubliera.

- Oui… Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il perde une… Enfin, pas encore. Robin semblait profondément touché et vulnérable à cet instant. Regina comprit immédiatement ce dont il faisait allusion mais eut plus de mal à comprendre ce nouveau changement d'humeur.

- Je… Ca n'arrivera pas. Dit-elle.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de questions.

- A propos de ?

- Ma femme.

- Cela ne me regarde en rien. Si vous désirez m'en parler je vous écouterai avec plaisir mais je ne veux en rien m'immiscez dans votre vie. Une fois dite, cette phrase sembla à Regina un peu trop professionnelle…

- Vous habitez chez moi. Se moqua-t-il. Et puis… Vous… Vous êtes allée dans ma chambre.

Dire que Regina rougissait à cet instant précis aurait été l'euphémisme le moins crédible de toute l'histoire des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie. Elle se liquéfia au mot « chambre » et les évènements et les souvenirs se bousculèrent en elle. Qu'avait-elle fait dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne et dans laquelle elle n'avait pas été invitée pour qu'il ait remarqué son passage ?

- Haha ! Ne rougissez pas comme ça… Je… Je vous ai dit de faire comme chez vous et de visiter la maison par vous-même. Je ne supposais rien, c'était… Je voulais voir votre tête en disant ça…, Il se retenait clairement de rire à gorge déployée, les joues roses.

Il osait se moquer ouvertement d'elle à une heure pareille ? Et elle, tombait dans le panneau. A présent, non seulement elle rougissait mais elle était gênée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, une tape sur l'épaule suffit à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce comportement. Personne ne se moquait de Regina devant Regina ! Même pas le plus sexy des cowboys… « Il ne fait que plaisanter, Regina. Reprends-toi… Seigneur, d'où sort ce sourire en coin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous apprend pas à l'école que parmi les spécimens de l'ouest du pays, se trouvent des hommes comme lui ? Oh ! Le voilà qui recommence à sourire… »

Après deux bonnes minutes de silence et les yeux de Regina braqués sur lui, Robin se mit à penser qu'il l'avait réellement vexée. Il voulut s'excuser mais elle le rejoignit rapidement dans ses rires et sa bonne humeur et tous les deux partagèrent un bon moment ensemble durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Ce n'est que vers minuit, après avoir délaissé les papiers et avoir été cherché la bouteille de bourbon spéciale discutions tardives, que la conversation reprit là où elle s'était soudainement arrêtée quelques heures auparavant…

- Vous voulez savoir ? Lui demanda-t-il avec, dans la main, son troisième vers de bourbon bien entamé, il faisait tournoyer ses glaçons au fond du verre en cristal.

- Oui. Elle le fixait sans relâche, comme fascinée par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

- Elle est morte.

- Oh… Je… J'en suis désolée. Et Regina l'était vraiment.

- Elle… Elle a été assassinée. A… A cause de moi. Déclara-t-il à mi-mot.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Renchérit-elle, curieuse et aidée par l'alcool.

- Je… Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'en mêler. Je devais de l'argent à un homme…Je jouais. Comme tout le monde ici. Un soir, on s'est disputés. Elle voulait que je paye mes dettes mais je n'avais pas l'argent. Le lendemain, quand je suis rentré d'une énième partie de poker, elle avait tout vendu pour payer toute la somme que je devais. Elle est partie rejoindre cet homme et… Elle n'est jamais revenue, ni elle, ni l'argent.

La main qui soutenait le menton de Regina vint se poser sur le poignet gauche de Robin. A nouveau, la chaleur et la douceur de ce geste à son égard le calma instantanément. Regina savait quoi faire, savait lorsqu'il fallait parler et lorsqu'il fallait écouter. Dans un mouvement ample, elle agrippa délicatement le verre de bourbon et le lui enleva, le poussant un plus loin, sur le côté. Elle plaça son propre verre près du premier et se leva sans dire un mot. Robin était à présent certain qu'elle le fuyait et le fuirait dès l'instant où il lui avait confié cette histoire. Son histoire. Un homme accro au jeu et dont la femme est morte par sa faute, n'est pas un homme honorable et encore fréquentable. Bien qu'aujourd'hui il se dise vivre du code d'honneur qu'il s'impose, les erreurs restent la nature des hommes. Quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes pour qu'il se lève à son tour, lui faisant face.

Il suivit le mouvement et, face à elle, debout dans la cuisine, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était plus petite que lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Il pouvait lire tout le courage qu'elle lui offrait dans ce regard et elle pouvait apercevoir derrière une barrière de force, toute la peur qu'il éprouvait et toute la déception qu'il ne dirait jamais. Qu'il se contenterait de taire, à jamais. Leurs mains toujours les unes dans les autres, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Là, dans le silence d'un soir d'été, porté par le chant des grillons et les hennissements des chevaux au cœur de la nuit, ils sentirent une chose nouvelle les traverser. Regina en eut des frissons. Tout était là. Lui, elle, eux.

- Je crois qu'il est tard. Nous devrions aller dormir. Lui dit-elle doucement dans un léger sourire compréhensif mais timide.

- Ne… Ne fuyez pas. Ne me fuyez pas. Dit Robin dans une requête alcoolisée qui sonnait plus comme une supplique silencieuse qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de reformulé au petit matin.

- Jamais. Répondit-elle. Laissez-moi vous aider. Je n'ai pas peur et je peux sauver ce qu'il reste de votre œuvre ici. Laissez votre cœur se reposer, voulez-vous ? Nous utiliserons le mien pour nous deux…

**#JeSuisCharlie**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	10. The Country Club

**Chapitre 10. The Country Club.**

En lisant l'intitulé du néon qui surplombait la porte du bar, Regina cru défaillir. « Moose Crossing* ». Le bâtiment n'était éclairé que par les lampadaires qui encadraient son entrée mais la lumière qui s'insinuait sur le trottoir depuis l'intérieur, réfléchissait l'agitation qui s'y déroulait. Le buffle mort et empaillé qui dominait l'entrée ajoutait un petit quelque chose que Regina ne sut pas vraiment qualifié. Seul l'adjectif « folklorique » lui vint à l'esprit. La soirée s'annonçait particulièrement inoubliable.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Robin vouloir sortir et s'aérer l'esprit elle n'aurait jamais songée qu'ils iraient tous ensemble dans ce genre d'endroit. Définitivement, Mina était une ville pleine de surprise.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Regina put constater que ces peurs étaient justifiées. Une bonne trentaine de personnes dansaient sur un rythme de country endiablé, aligné les uns à côté des autres dans une synchronisation parfaite. Elle remarqua rapidement que sa robe de cocktail bleu roi était bien trop habillée pour ce type de soirée, plus accommodée aux cocktails de Manhattan.

Robin salua quelques personnes en entrant. Les gens lui serraient la main tandis que d'autre lui offrait de chaleureuses accolades. August avait déjà rejoint le bar et semblait en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme blonde, assez jolie, dont la chemise à carreau laissait entrevoir le nombril. Graham lui, était attablé un peu plus loin, un verre à la main, face à une charmante jeune femme que Regina reconnue être Ruby, la serveuse du Granny's.

Dans la foule, Regina se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'orée de la piste de danse. Elle voyait bien que les gens la toisait, l'observait, la déshabillait du regard. « Seigneur, Regina… Pourquoi avoir choisi la bleue Dior pour ce soir… ? ». Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'August et Robin avaient rejoints Graham et Ruby à leur table. Ils devaient surement l'attendre pour commander leurs consommations.

Regina s'apprêtait à rejoindre le petit groupe lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper son poignet et la tirer en arrière. Elle bouscula trois ou quatre personnes et se retrouva alors face à un visage qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir aussi rapidement.

- Hey ! M'dam Mills ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à vous trémousser dans ce genre d'bar et… Encore moins dans cette robe.

- Sheriff Swan…, Regina ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son mépris à la blonde.

- Oh, ça va détendez-vous, vous aller m'faire croire que vous êtes là pour votre petite enquête ? Continua la blonde.

- En parlant d'enquête, Sheriff, je ne suis pas certaine que votre profession vous offre le loisir de boire pendant votre service, hm ?

- Quelle rabat-joie vous faites ! Je n'ai pas bu puisque c'est ça qui vous intéresse. On est vendredi soir et cet endroit est l'seul où les gens peuvent venir boire un coup. Je viens sur place au cas où, voilà tout.

Regina ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue par les explications du Sheriff Swan mais dû avouer que la blonde ne semblait pas particulièrement alcoolisée. Peut-être était-elle plus responsable que ce que l'avocate voulait bien croire…

- Ha ! Regina, vous êtes là. Je vous cherchai. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Robin venait d'apparaitre et semblait essoufflé d'avoir dû traversée la foule si dense pour venir rejoindre la belle brune qu'il n'avait pût distinguer entre les différents groupes de danseurs. Lorsqu'il vit Emma Swan, il lui fit une brève accolade et reprit la parole :

- Content d'vous voir, Sheriff. Y'a du monde ce soir. Vous aurez surement besoin de ça. Dit-il en pointant du doigt les menottes argentées accrochées à la ceinture de la blonde.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Patron, hm ? On espère toujours n'pas avoir à s'en servir mais j'crains qu'ce soir soit pas une exception. Déclara la blonde en réajustant sa veste rouge sur ses épaules.

Tandis que le Sheriff et le cowboy faisait un brin de causette, Regina prit quelques secondes pour contempler les visages dans la salle. Elle avait déjà rencontré une bonne partie d'entre eux lors de son enquête et certain visages lui revinrent facilement en mémoire. Cependant, elle se surprit à croiser le regard d'un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Accoudé au bar, il ne semblait pas vouloir détourner ses yeux d'elle. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de regarder ailleurs mais constata rapidement que l'homme en question n'avait nullement l'intention de la lâcher des yeux.

Il fixa un moment son visage avant de faire glisser ses pupilles le long de ses courbes parfaitement mises en valeurs dans sa robe bleue. Regina venait de New York, avait une trentaine d'années et vivait seule. Elle savait faire la différence entre un regard plein de compliments et d'admiration et un regard pervers enclin à des idées saugrenues et vulgaires.

- M'dam Mills ? Wouhou ?

- Hm… Euh… Oui ? Reprit Regina lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Emma l'appeler.

- Euh… J'vais y aller. Si vous avez b'soin, vous savez où m'trouver.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Regina à ses deux amis sans prêter attention à l'annonce du Sheriff.

Discrètement, le Sheriff Swan et Robin jetèrent un œil dans la direction que leur indiqua Regina. Il ne leur fallu qu'une seconde pour reconnaitre l'individu accoudé au bar et reprendre contenance, faisant comme si de rien était. Malgré tout, Regina constata les traits tirés et tendus de ses interlocuteurs immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.

- Neal. Dit Emma. Le fils de Gold.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Regina pour qu'un profond mépris et une haine sans limite naisse dans son esprit à l'encontre de cet homme qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer avec envie. Il devait déjà avoir quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang et Regina devait avouer qu'à cet instant elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée par les regards qu'il lui lançait.

- Il n'arrête pas de me fixer, c'est très désagréable. Confessa-t-elle.

- Vous inquiétez pas. J'le gère. Dit le Sheriff avant de s'écarter et de rejoindre le bar où Neal était toujours accoudé, un verre à la main.

Robin ne dit rien. Il fixait lui aussi l'homme au bar sans relâche. La mâchoire serrée. A présent les deux hommes se lançaient dans une véritable bataille de regards plus assassins les uns que les autres. Regina s'en rendit compte et n'hésita pas une seconde à détourner l'attention de Robin. Elle posa sa main gauche contre son cœur et lui fit faire demi-tour, le tirant par le bras. Dans un geste d'appartenance totale, il la suivit en posant volontairement et à la vue de tous, une main protectrice sur la hanche de l'avocate, l'attirant tout contre lui. Regina se heurta d'ailleurs à son tronc massif qui l'emprisonna sans qu'elle ne puisse, ne serait-ce tenter de s'en échapper. Bien qu'elle eut un sursaut devant ce geste, elle décida de ne pas réagir. A quoi bon ? Les doigts écartés et fermement encrés contre sa hanche, elle savait que seul le léger tissu de sa robe bleue et la dentelle de son sous vêtement le séparait du contact de sa peau et… Elle sentit, le temps d'une simple seconde, éclater une chaleur étouffante au cœur même de ses entrailles. Cependant, elle n'était pas femme à se laisser manipuler si facilement et encore moins par un homme, aussi viril soit-il. Ce à quoi elle venait d'assister était clairement une petite guerre personnelle d'hommes aux reflexes primaires qui marquaient leurs territoires. « Dans quel siècle vit-on ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, elle dût avouer que ce qui la surprit le plus fut sa propre réaction. Le fait est que la réaction de Robin à son égard était très masculine mais terriblement… Excitante.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement habituée à ce genre de comportement et ce n'était pas à New York, où personne ne se souciaient vraiment des autres et de leurs soucis, qu'un concept d'appartenance ou qu'un instinct protecteur, s'installait facilement dans un couple.

« Un couple ? Mais de quoi tu parles ma pauvre Regina ? » Le retour de sa conscience fut fulgurant. « Robin ne fait que t'éloigner poliment d'un homme issu de la mafia de la ville. Ce geste est inoffensif. Totalement inoffensif. » Et le pouce de Robin qui caressait longuement sa hanche à travers le tissu de sa robe était, lui aussi, inoffensif, totalement inoffensif. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit. Une excuse, voilà surtout ce dont elle avait besoin. Comment calmer ce feu qu'elle sentait devenir de plus en plus ardent à chaque nouveau regard ? Comment faire taire cette conscience qui lui criait de fuir lorsque le sourire de Robin lui donnait des frissons ? Comment… Oublier et simplement effacer ces quelques jours de légèreté dans cette vie, qu'elle trouve à présent bien morne, cette vie qui la contentait tant avant ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculèrent dans sa tête le temps de quelques pas dans ses bras.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et burent quelques verres ensembles ce qui fut très agréable. Ruby et Graham étaient très intéressés par la vie de Regina à New York et celle-ci fut très touchée par leur intérêt et répondit à leur question sans une once de gêne. Graham disparut rapidement en début de soirée, il dansait sans retenu auprès des jeunes femmes les plus attirantes, ce à quoi Ruby ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention et se contenta de justifier son manque de réaction par un « Il s'amuse, voilà tout. ». August accompagna ensuite le groupe de country à la guitare acoustique pendant quelques morceaux avant de retourner au bar pour quelques cocktails.

Robin lui, n'ouvrit pratiquement pas la bouche de la soirée. Ce que Regina remarqua évidement. Elle pût aussi constater qu'il ne bût qu'un verre de whisky avant de commander un soda. Il l'écoutait sans en perdre une miette et surveillait avec attention la salle, envoyant des coups d'œil au Sheriff Swan près de la scène, s'assurant que tout allait bien, qu'aucun débordement ou bagarres ne serait à l'ordre de la soirée.

Il écoutait sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que disait la belle avocate. Regina était une femme passionnante. Ce soir-là, il apprit de nombreuses choses sur la jeune femme. Sa vie à New York semblait fascinante et tous les voyages qu'elle avait fait au long de sa vie lui offrait une ouverture d'esprit et une culture riche et surprenante que personne ne lui aurait prêtée. Il absorbait chaque parole, se forçant parfois à détourner le regard de ses lèvres pulpeuses dont il appréciait chacun des sons qui en sortait. Regina Mills était envoutante.

Alors qu'elle expliquait avec engouement, le raffinement d'un petit bistrot parisien dans lequel elle avait eu la chance de boire un café lors de son dernier voyage dans la capitale française, elle fut surprise par la coupure soudaine et inattendue de la musique qui les entourait. Le groupe country qui dominait la scène en contrebas de leur emplacement, laissa la place à une jeune femme seule avec sa guitare. Elle fut rejoint par un homme qui attrapa un harmonica, un autre qui souleva une basse et le dernier se plaça dernière un vieux piano.

Les danseurs quittèrent la piste pour laisser un large espace entre les personnes qui continuaient de discuter en toute tranquillité, leurs verres à la main. La voix suave de la jeune chanteuse commença par un léger air sur lequel quelques couples ondulèrent doucement. Lorsque la seconde chanson commença, Graham attrapa Ruby et la tira sur la piste sans manquer de bousculer plusieurs personnes sur leur passage.

C'est ainsi que Regina et Robin se retrouvèrent seuls à leur table. Les pensées défilèrent à une vitesse folle dans l'esprit de Robin. Devait-il lui proposer une danse ? Il aurait pu tuer Neal de ses mains une heure plus tôt mais devant les yeux noirs de sa belle avocate, plus une once de courage ne lui restait. Comment expliquer une telle poussée d'adrénaline ?

Après réflexion, il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut se montrer si protecteur envers elle. Il avait passé la soirée à l'écouter et le savait, elle était indépendante et forte, ce n'était pas le genre de femme à se marier et avoir des enfants, Regina Mills n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie pour construire un avenir. Non, Regina Mills était une femme d'affaire dans un monde d'hommes. Le regard d'un ivrogne sur elle ne devait pas être la chose la plus difficile à laquelle elle ait eu à faire mais… Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Ce salaud avait posé les yeux sur elle et la vérité, c'est que Robin avait détesté ça. Comment contrer les images qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit à ce moment-là ? Imaginer son avocate dans les bras d'un homme, peu importe lequel, lui donnait des envies de meurtres qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Le comportement typiquement masculin qui s'en était suivit, n'avait probablement pas dû plaire à Regina. Après tout, une femme comme elle, pouvait se défendre sans son aide… N'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un indice sur son visage, elle tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ne plus penser mais agir. Voilà la seule chose à laquelle il réagit lorsqu'il se leva en tendant ses deux mains vers elle.

Sans broncher ni même poser la moindre question, elle glissa ses paumes dans celles du beau cowboy et il les guida tous les deux au cœur de la piste de danse tandis qu'une nouvelle chanson résonnait dans la salle… Regina connaissait cette chanson. C'était « Turn Me On » de Norah Jones. Elle ne voulut pas écouter sa conscience à ce moment-là. Elle savait qu'elle ne la croirait pas de toute façon. Cette chanson était parfaite pour eux, là, à cet instant. La musique était douce et chaude et le tempo, juste assez lent pour qu'ils en apprécient les moindres secondes et les moindres notes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un devant l'autre, perdus par cette proximité soudaine et pourtant si attirante. La main de Robin guida celle de Regina jusque sur son épaule droite, tandis qu'il faisait doucement descendre ses doigts le long de son dos pour venir arrêter sa main sur sa taille fine. Il garda sa deuxième main dans la sienne et vint les poser sur son cœur. Elle fit alors un pas en avant et… Elle était dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à bouger doucement sur place au rythme de la musique.

Cet instant était d'une plénitude incroyable. Tous leurs soucis s'envolèrent et ils s'envolèrent avec eux. Seuls au monde au milieu d'un désert de poussière et de voix inutiles et bien ternes comparés aux regards qu'ils se lançaient et aux parfums de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Plus de procès, plus de casinos, plus de Gold et surtout, plus personne d'autre qu'eux. Juste eux, l'un contre l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leurs deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement… Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait le dos de sa main de son pouce. Le parfum de ses cheveux noirs embaumant ses narines. Son parfum… Parfum… « Parfum ». Quel mot doux, pour qualifier une femme. Le parfum de Regina, là, entre ses bras.

La chanson sembla durer des heures. Les heures les plus longues et les plus belles qui eurent passées depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle tomba directement dans les yeux de Robin qui lui hurlaient des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il déposa sa main contre son torse et tendit la sienne jusqu'à son visage. Encerclant délicatement son menton, il effleura sa lèvre dans un geste plus doux qu'une caresse et passa son pouce sur sa petite cicatrice. Les yeux de Robin perdus sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait son visage usé par la peine. Mais Robin ne ressentait plus aucune peine, plus une once de peine. Il ne faisait qu'observer cette imperfection qui maculait son visage et qui ne faisait que la rendre encore plus parfaite à ses yeux. L'idée de pouvoir sentir cette petite marque contre ses propres lèvres lui effleura l'esprit avant qu'il ne la rejette violement. Regina n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Regina était son avocate et, l'on n'embrasse pas, son avocate. En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que ferait un homme honorable, un homme qui se respecte…

La musique se termina et quelque chose de beaucoup plus mouvementé fut immédiatement joué. En une seconde, ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, rougis par l'intimité qu'ils avaient tout à coup partagée. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe mal rasée alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux parfaitement coiffée derrière son oreille.

- Je… Je suis fatiguée et il est tard. Nous devrions rentrer. Dit-elle pour briser l'inconfortable silence qui s'était subitement installé entre eux.

- Regina… Je…

- Je dois me lever tôt, demain matin. Et vous aussi. Le coupa-t-elle et il acquiesça sans un mot.

Robin retourna rapidement à leurs places, paya les consommations de tous le groupe, fit un signe d'au revoir au Sheriff Swan et, une main dans le dos de Regina, ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors, alors qu'il déposait délicatement sa veste sur les épaules d'une Regina frissonnante, il remarqua un attroupement important de personnes qui semblaient s'être agglutinées autour de quelque chose au beau milieu de la chaussée. Certains demandaient même de l'aide sans savoir qui aller chercher dans une telle situation. Une aura de panique flottait dans l'air, se mêlant étrangement à l'odeur du sang frais. C'est n'est qu'en entendant les pleurs de Ruby que Robin réagit :

- Graham !

Ses mains lâchèrent les épaules de Regina et il se mit à courir en direction du groupe. Les visages se détendirent et quelques acclamations retentirent lorsque les habitants le virent arriver, le pas pressé. Oui, Robin était un héros à Mina. Un véritable héros dont le talon d'Achille, une veste de cuir trop grande sur les épaules, lançait des prières aux étoiles les plus bleues pour la vie de leur ami, étendu là, sur la route.

« Moose Crossing* » : Panneau jaune de signalisation que l'on trouve aux bords des routes dans certains états des Etats Unis ou dans certaines provinces du Canada. Signifie « Attention, traversée d'élans/d'orignaux sur la voie publique. »

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	11. Le Mauvais Cheval

**Chapitre 11. Le Mauvais Cheval.**

Les pleurs de Ruby résonnaient dans l'avenue et se perdaient dans l'écho des voix qui les entouraient. Robin se fraya un chemin dans le groupe et dû rapidement élever la voix pour se faire entendre et demander aux voyeurs de leur laisser la place d'agir. Devant l'agitation et la réaction de Robin, Regina avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre l'intérieur du bar qu'ils venaient de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle chercha du regard à travers les danseurs et autres ivrognes toujours présents, les yeux du Sheriff Swan qu'elle retrouva à quelques mètres de la scène en grande conversation avec un homme plutôt charmant qui arborait un chapeau de cuir marron. L'avocate attrapa d'une main le poignet de la jeune femme et la tira vers elle, glissant son visage à travers ses cheveux blonds afin de lui murmurer quelques paroles qui lui feraient comprendre rapidement toute l'urgence de la situation. Lorsqu'elle entendit les mots « Graham » et « accident », le Sheriff attrapa sa veste de cuir rouge posée sur le comptoir et suivit sans attendre Regina qui leur ouvrit le passage jusqu'à la sortie.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le lieu de l'accident, la scène leur fit froid dans le dos.

August, qui avait instantanément dessaoulé à l'annonce des récents évènements, tenait fermement Ruby contre lui. David, l'adjoint du Sheriff Swan, avait été appelé d'urgence et avait rapidement dispersé la petite foule d'habitants qui les entouraient. Robin lui, avait les deux mains jointes et plaquées sur le torse d'un Graham en sang, allongé par terre.

Emma se précipita à son côté en posant des questions dans le vide afin de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sous le choc, personne n'osa répondre avant que Robin ne lui fasse signe de continuer son massage cardiaque le temps qu'il lui explique en quelques mots la situation. La blonde ne réfléchit pas et continua les soins qui maintenaient pour l'instant le cœur de leur ami en marche tout en écoutant les explications saccadées du cowboy qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Des passants les ont vus sortir. Commença-t-il, essoufflé, en pointant de la main Ruby. En traversant, une voiture noire est sortie de nulle part et…, Sa voix se perdit dans un long souffle en constatant que Graham ne réagissait toujours pas au massage cardiaque qu'Emma lui infligeait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

- Il m'a poussée ! Enchaina Ruby perdue dans ses pleurs. On s'embrassait et… Il a vu la voiture et m'a poussée… Oh, Graham…, Ses sanglots reprirent et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au chandail d'August qui n'osait toujours pas la lâcher de peur qu'elle s'effondre au sol.

Les lumières d'une ambulance se répercutèrent sur les façades des bâtiments alentour. Les quelques notes assourdissante qui annonçaient l'arrivée des renforts se rapprochaient à vive allure dans leur direction. La voix de David se fit alors entendre :

- S'il vous plait, dégagez la place ! Faites' la place, laissez-les respirez.

En voyant un homme en imperméable beige s'avancer discrètement vers le lieu de l'accident, David entra dans une colère monstre, il connaissait de toute évidence le visage de l'homme basané qui semblait cacher quelque chose derrière son long manteau. Le jeune policier s'approcha et tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui tout en faisant mine de dégainer ses menottes. Il le menaça sans attendre :

- Sydney ! Sydney ! N'y songe même pas ! Pas de photos ! Dégage d'ici immédiatement ! Si j'revois ta sale gueule de journaliste fouineur dans les parages, j'te fou au trou dans la seconde !

Prit dans son élan et apeuré par le regard que lui lançait David, le journaliste prit la fuite sans se retourner. Tant pis pour les photos, il ne tenait pas à refaire un tour dans la cellule qui lui était réservée. Le journaliste était en effet bien connu du service de police de Mina. Toujours présent sur les lieux des quelconques évènements qui secouaient la petite ville, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de prendre des clichés pour le journal local. Le fait est que ces clichés étaient souvent revendus où retranscrits dans des faits divers très exagérés. De plus, les activités du journaliste, et tout le monde le savait, n'étaient pas des plus claires. Lui aussi avait eu un faible pour l'argent de Gold. L'homme d'affaire et vieux mafieux semblait apprécier les faits divers et d'après lui, acheter l'imprimerie de la ville et le journal local serait un excellent moyen de contrôler les nouvelles et, par conséquent, les informations disponibles ou non disponibles pour chaque habitant.

Une fois l'ambulance arrivée, les trois infirmiers en descendirent rapidement et en deux ou trois mouvements plusieurs machines de réanimations et autre matériel médical entouraient le corps toujours inerte de Graham. David et Emma se levèrent et interrogèrent rapidement les quelques témoins qui avaient assistés à la scène. Robin resta quelques instants auprès de Ruby et August. Il prit sans hésitation la jeune femme dans ses bras qui s'y réfugia volontiers. Il semblait sincèrement tenter de la réconforter, lui frottant le dos du plat de la main tandis qu'August se frottait le visage de ses deux paumes, toujours pas vraiment remit de son propre choc.

Soudain une belle brune qu'il avait abandonnée quelques instants auparavant revint à l'esprit de Robin. Mais, où est Regina ? Il ne fut pas long à la trouver. Elle n'avait pas bougée en réalité, près de la porte du bar, sa veste sur les épaules, elle le fixait sans relâche, les yeux luisants d'émotions. Ils se fixèrent, se jaugèrent l'un et l'autre durant une infime seconde avant que Robin ne rompe le contact et attrape le visage de Ruby entre ses deux mains, obligeant la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui dit quelques mots que Regina ne pût comprendre, surement devait-il s'assurer de sa santé, pouvait-elle seulement dire qu'elle allait bien ? Une fois certain qu'elle pouvait supporter son propre poids et qu'August resterait près d'elle, Robin se dirigea immédiatement et d'un pas ferme vers Regina. Il ne la regarda pas directement mais vérifia à sa gauche et à sa droite si personne d'autre n'avait besoin d'aide. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il lui offrit son regard le plus sérieux, le plus tendu et le plus ferme. Un frisson traversa l'échine jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme. Il attrapa sa main et la tira sans ménagement jusqu'à l'angle du bar, ils longèrent la façade illuminée et se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle sombre qui ne cachait que les poubelles du restaurant et une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Un vieux modèle version Starsky et Hutch que Regina ne distingua pas vraiment dans le noir de l'endroit.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il agrippa ses épaules de ses mains et sans retenue, l'attira contre lui, la serrant le plus fort possible. Regina ne comprit tout d'abord pas la réaction de Robin mais qu'importe, les bras du cowboy autour d'elle lui suffire pour se rassurer et sans pouvoir les retenir, ses larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, elles-mêmes enfouies dans la chemise tâchée de sang de Robin.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, sa cachant au creux de son cœur. Comment avait-il décelé son besoin d'être réconfortée à cet instant ? Toutes ces émotions l'avaient submergée tel un tsunami et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'accident de Graham mais aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce bar… Leur « rapprochement » l'avait tout simplement bouleversée.

Robin la repoussa gentiment pour mieux voir son visage. Lorsqu'elle daigna lever la tête pour le regarder, son cœur se serra en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il essuya les petites perles salées de ses deux pouces en encadrant son visage dans ses grandes mains. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et pendant un instant ils pensèrent être seuls au monde même si l'agitation de la rue tout près d'eux résonnait dans tout Mina.

Délicatement, Robin vint poser son front contre celui de Regina tandis qu'elle attrapait ses larges poignets dans ses frêles et fines mains encore tremblantes. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et c'est la voix grave de Robin, après un moment, qui les ramena à la réalité.

- Je dois partir avec les infirmiers. Ca va aller ?

- Je… Oui, je crois. Dit-elle, la voix encore toute enrouée par ses pleurs.

- Roland…, Il n'osait pas demander.

- Je m'occupe de lui. Affirma-t-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Il est chez son instit' ce soir, Mary-Margaret. Elle le garde. Précisa-t-il.

- J'irai le chercher là-bas.

Le nom de Robin retentit un peu plus loin et ils comprirent qu'il était temps pour lui de partir rejoindre son ami toujours entre la vie et la mort. Leurs fronts s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre mais leurs mains ne pouvaient se séparer et là, quelque chose d'inattendu arriva.

Les lèvres de Robin vinrent se poser sur le front de Regina. Ce simple baiser était d'une infinie douceur. C'était réconfortant, fort et tellement frustrant. La seconde d'après, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu. Les mains de l'avocate encore tendue dans l'air de la ruelle noire, cherchait sa présence, totalement perdue sans lui…

- Entrez.

Lorsque Neal entra dans le bureau, la fumée l'asphyxia une nouvelle fois, il ne s'y fera jamais, non, jamais. Il fit quelques pas vers le bureau de bois vernis et attendit patiemment que le propriétaire des lieux ne daigne lui accorder de l'intérêt. Après cinq bonnes minutes à patienter, la voix rauque du vieux truand résonna dans la pièce, faisant trembler de peur les bibelots poussiéreux qui meublaient les vieilles bibliothèques en acajou.

- Est-ce qu'il a eu le message ?

- Oh que oui. Il l'a bien eu !

- Bien. Locksley était là ? Continua Gold.

- Ouaip. Locksley avec son avocate. Dit Neal en appuyant chaque mot de sa phrase.

- Vraiment ? Beau boulot, Gamin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle voit ça mais au moins maintenant, cette petite garce a une idée de ma façon de traiter mes affaires les moins rentables. Qui d'autre ?

- Presque toute la ville.

- Le Sheriff était sur place après… L'incident ?

- Oui. Avec son adjoint.

- Cette blondasse ne me foutra jamais la paix, il va falloir que je suis plus clair avec elle. Et tu parles d'un adjoint… Ce con de David ne fait pas deux pas l'un devant l'autre sans se blesser avec la crosse de son arme de service.

Neal retint un rire.

- Où est Locksley ?

- Carson City. Il est parti avec l'ambulance qui a emmenée Graham. Il ne sera pas de retour de sitôt…

- Bien, c'est très bien.

Quelques minutes de silences s'écoulèrent. Le vieux s'emblait réfléchir très sérieusement et, enclin à faire cogner le talon de sa botte contre le sol, il faisait danser et chanter son éperon à chaque nouveau coup ce qui rendait Neal particulièrement nerveux.

- Où est l'avocate ? Reprit Gold sur un ton qui ne semblait pas laisser la place à la moindre erreur de la part de son fils.

- Elle a récupéré le fils de Locksley chez l'instit' de la ville et est retournée au ranch avec August et la copine de Graham. Expliqua Neal.

- Je vois. Penses-tu que cette petite garce de serveuse aux jupes trop courtes connaisse les soucis qu'à son cher petit ami ? Je parle de mon argent.

- Je ne pense pas. Quand il a vu la voiture arriver il n'a pas bougé, il savait que c'était pour lui. Il l'a poussée, elle n'a rien.

- Et ce petit con meurt en héros ? Non. Ça, ça ne me plait pas. Enfin, pour l'instant je n'ai plus ce souci. Dans quel état était-il ? J'ai demandé des photos à Sydney mais cet abruti n'a même pas été capable de faire un semblant de bon boulot. David l'a vu avant même qu'il n'ait sorti son appareil. S'il continue à me décevoir je pense lui régler également son cas…

Ses derniers mots furent dits dans un long soupir de dédain et de profonde déception. Comme s'il ne songeait qu'à une seule possibilité parmi tant d'autre qui règlerait les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec ce journaliste trop stupide à son gout. Cette fameuse déception résonnait pourtant comme un vieux souvenir, un fardeau un peu trop lourd avec les années et il était grand temps de s'en débarrasser.

- Je suis définitivement entouré d'une bande d'incompétents. Affirma le vieil homme avant de rapporter son cigare à ses lèvres fines.

Une fois ça bouffée d'herbes cubaines inspirée, il en rejeta le nuage restant au visage de son fils avant de poursuivre. Neal toussa et éloigna la fumée d'un geste de la main.

- Ce con de Graham n'a jamais rien comprit aux jeux. Il comptait sur la chance. Prends des notes, Gamin : ne jamais miser sur le mauvais cheval.

- Comment savoir que c'est le mauvais ? Osa-t-il demander.

- C'est celui qui a un revolver pointé entre les deux yeux.

Ruby s'était endormie de fatigue, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle occupait le grand sofa de la salle de séjour. August aussi dormait profondément dans un des vieux fauteuils du salon, les pieds croisés sur la table basse en face de la jeune femme. Il avait passé la nuit à la réconforter, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Ces intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, il souhaitait simplement s'assurer qu'elle irait bien et ne se laisserait pas le temps de repenser aux récents évènements pour pleurer son Graham. La calmer et la convaincre de dormir avait été assez dur comme ça. Cela lui avait coutée le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, un mal de crâne et une voix cassée de devoir constamment la rassurer sur le courage et la combativité de Graham. Mais Ruby restait inconsolable et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Regina mit Roland au lit. Stressé par la tension ambiante, le petit garçon n'avait pas voulu rejoindre sa chambre avant qu'on ne lui explique la situation, ce que Regina avait maladroitement et avec des mots d'enfant, essayé de faire. Roland fut choqué d'entendre que son « Tonton Graham » avait été très gravement blessé mais son innocence l'avait vite fait oublié les explications et piquer du nez dans les bras de l'avocate qu'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher de la nuit.

Elle le câlina un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il serait le plus judicieux de faire. C'est donc avec le cœur serré qu'elle le borda dans son lit en s'assurant que tout était installé correctement veilleuse, doudou… Malgré elle, un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Etait-ce toujours aussi simple de s'occuper d'un enfant aussi adorable que celui-ci ?

Assise sur le bord du lit, elle laissa toute la tension de la soirée redescendre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et eût l'impression qu'elle recommençait enfin à vivre. Depuis que Robin l'avait invité à danser, elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle vit les deux petits yeux noirs la fixer dans la pénombre.

- Y'est où Papa ? Demanda l'enfant ensommeillé.

- Avec Graham, mon ange.

- Pourquoi t'es triste ?

- Parce que j'ai eu très peur.

- Papa, y dit que faut pas avoi' peur. Pa'ce que l'est toujours là pour m'protéger.

- Regina ne pût que sourire.

- Oui. Ton Papa à raison. Aller, dors maintenant. Il est très tard.

Elle déposa un bisou sur le front du petit garçon, repoussant ses boucles brunes d'une main. Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, il la retint toute fois.

- 'Gina ?

- Hm ?

- Tu pa's pas, hein ? Tu restes avec nous…

- Je suis là mon poussin. Je ne vais nulle part.

L'enfant agrippa fermement son doudou et lui tourna gentiment le dos pour rejoindre ses rêves. Elle replaça d'un geste qui après coup lui sembla tout à fait naturel, la couette sur ses petites épaules, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle s'assura que la porte reste bien ouverte pour rassurer l'enfant s'il venait à se réveiller cette nuit et à la chercher dans la maison.

Ses talons à la main, elle déambula quelques instants dans les couloirs de l'étage. Le parquet grinçant la faisait sourire. Souvenir d'enfance. La maison du Vermont dans laquelle elle avait l'habitude de passer ses vacances lorsqu'elle était enfant, avait elle aussi, des parquets grinçants. Qu'est-ce que la vie était simple à cette époque, qu'est-ce qu'il était facile d'être heureux… Ici, les murs des couloirs étaient recouverts d'un vieux papier peint jaunâtre, et des cadres présentant de belles photos de famille jonchaient les allées. Des images d'heureux moments passés avec des amis, avec des parents, des enfants et des petits enfants. Ou était parti ce temps et comment un homme aussi aimé et respecter avait-il pu perdre autant en si peu de temps ? Qui plus est, par la faute d'un seul et unique homme, Gold.

Dans cette guerre contre le pouvoir, la terre et l'or, Robin avait presque tout perdu. Sa femme, sa vie d'avant heureuse et sereine et surtout, l'espoir et la fierté d'être l'homme qu'il avait dû être… Autrefois. Regina se dit qu'elle aurait aimé connaitre cet homme et puis… Au final, non. Elle aimait la compagnie de ce drôle d'oiseau qui la faisait rire et sourire par un simple bonjour. Sans oublier de lui souhaiter une douce nuit chaque soir. Il lui donnait l'espoir et le courage de d'avancer et de se battre, ensemble, jour après jour, par un mot, un geste ou un regard. Elle puisait son inspiration dans sa détermination et cela semblait leur convenir parfaitement à chacun.

Mais, dans un flash aveuglant ses souvenirs, elle se rappela : dans quelques heures, après le levé du soleil, elle se retrouverai face à Gold et ses avocats. Elle devrai défendre son dossier bec et ongles et… Robin ne serai pas là. C'est donc seule, qu'elle irai porté le destin de l'homme qui était déjà ses nuits.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	12. Requin et Coyotes

**Chapitre 12. Requin et Coyotes.**

Une petite voix la tira doucement hors de son profond sommeil. La vue embuée et les muscles endoloris, Regina se releva tant bien que mal. C'est une fois assise qu'une migraine fulgurante la submergea. Elle retomba instantanément à l'horizontal tandis que la petite voix qui l'avait éveillée continuait d'appeler son prénom. Ou du moins, les deux dernières voyelles de celui-ci.

- 'Gina ? 'Gina ? 'Gina !

- Hm ? Ouïe ! Doucement… Ma tête.

- Pourquoi que tu dors dans l'lit d'Papa ?

La question résonna dans sa tête et elle crût tout d'abord que sa migraine lui jouait des tours. Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent brutalement. Quoi ? Faisant fi de son mal de tête et se redressant une nouvelle fois, elle faillit tomber à la renverse en constatant que la pièce autour d'elle ne ressemblait nullement à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée lors de son arrivée. Ses joues devinrent roses devant le sourire et l'air curieux du petit Roland qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Haha ! T'es drôle. T'es toute décoiffée !

Dieu qu'il est agréable de se faire réveiller de la sorte… Elle attrapa l'enfant et le hissa sur le matelas près d'elle, s'en suivit une lutte de papouilles et de chatouilles acharnée où l'enfant rendit bien vite les armes devant une Regina plus féroce que jamais. Cependant, les cris et les rires du garçonnet l'obligèrent à mettre fin à ce court moment de plaisir, ça tête étant prête à exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi au réveil petit monstre ! Aller, file déjeuner, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

L'enfant n'en demanda pas plus. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment pour rejoindre la cuisine. Les yeux de Regina se refermèrent lourdement. Que faisait-elle dans cette chambre ? Dans ce lit ? « Aller réfléchi… Le couloir… Les photos ! » La cause de cette malencontreuse découverte de la part du petit Roland ? L'avocate de Papa à fouillée dans les albums photos de la commode et c'est endormie dans les draps du maître des lieux en contemplant des images de leur petite famille.

Les yeux de Regina se posèrent alors sur la table de chevet où reposaient quatre gros livres à la couverture et à la reliure épaisse. Des clichés qu'elle avait longuement regardés la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils montraient une famille unie, forte et joyeuse. Elle n'avait pas reconnue la jeune femme brune et au ventre rond qui tenait la main à Robin. Elle en avait donc très rapidement déduit qu'il devait s'agir de sa défunte femme.

L'histoire que Robin lui avait racontée à propos de sa mort n'avait jamais vraiment quitté l'esprit de Regina. Autant de personne qui font l'impasse sur une disparition aussi étrange… Cela n'avait rien de normal. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'affaire dont elle s'occupait en ce moment était déjà bien assez difficile à régler. Elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de s'occuper d'un second dossier.

Quelques autres clichés lui passèrent rapidement en mémoire, des photos de Roland étant plus petit, des images de repas de famille et entre amis. Il semblait que dans la ville de Mina, personne n'avait réellement de famille mais qu'ils formaient une grande famille à eux seuls. Ainsi, elle était tombée sur plusieurs images qui avaient dût être prises lors d'un quatre juillet à en juger par les banderoles et les drapeaux qui jonchaient l'arrière-plan. On pouvait y voir Robin portant Roland dans ses bras, Ruby assise sur les genoux de Graham, August et David, Emma et enfin, Henry, le fils du Sheriff.

D'autres personnes apparaissaient sur l'image mais à part Marco et Granny, la propriétaire du Granny's, Regina ne pût donner de noms à tous les visages.

Le bruit sourd du vibreur de son téléphone l'extirpa de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle attrapa le petit appareil perdu entre la couette et l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi, elle réalisa qu'elle avait décrochée sans le vouloir. Laissant entendre la voix de la personne à l'autre bout du combiné. Elle porta timidement le mobile à son oreille.

- Oui ?

- Regina ? Dieu merci vous allez bien…, Dit la voix de Robin à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai essayé de vous joindre toute la matinée, j'ai cru que… J'ai… Enfin, vous… J'ai eu peur que quelque chose vous soit arrivé à vous ou à Roland ou…

- Calmez-vous. Le coupa-t-elle. Tout va bien. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je viens de me réveiller et… Mon téléphone, je ne l'ai pas senti vibrer. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Bien… Je suis rassuré. Comment… Comment allez-vous ?

- Je… Moi, ça va. Roland aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ruby tient le choc et August reste près d'elle. Comment va Graham ?

- Bien, bien. Tant mieux. Il… Il est vivant. Dans le coma. Mais vivant.

- Oh...

- Je sais. Les médecins disent qu'il peut se réveiller demain ou dans trois ans. Ils n'en savent rien. Je… Je voulais prévenir Ruby et prendre de vos nouvelles.

- C'est très aimable à vous. Je… Je le lui dirai si vous voulez.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas ça.

- Robin… Vous en avez assez fait. Avez-vous dormi un peu un moins ? Manger quelque chose ? A vous entendre, vous semblez éreinté…

- … Si vous pouvez prévenir Ruby, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

- Je le ferai.

- Merci.

- Mais promettez-moi de vous nourrir et de ne pas reprendre la route sans avoir dormi.

- Promis.

Elle sourit.

- En parlant de ça, je ne serais pas là à temps pour notre rendez-vous avec Gold. Je voudrais que vous l'annuliez.

Elle perdit son sourire.

- Pardon ? Je comprends très bien votre empêchement, je suis sûre que vous serez excusé. Je n'annulerais pas, ce serait signe de faiblesse et je suis tout sauf faible en affaire.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vos compétences en lesquelles j'ai toute confiance, Regina. Gold est un homme très dangereux, croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous l'affrontiez seule. Je ne vous laisserais pas l'affronter seule.

L'image de Robin posant une main protectrice sur sa hanche lui revint en mémoire.

- J'apprécie cette inquiétude mais je suis certaine de pouvoir gérer cela. Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai connu plus d'un détenu et plus d'un avocat pour savoir gérer un homme, aussi impressionnant soit-il.

- L'homme que vous allez rencontrer Regina, n'est ni avocat ni détenu. Il n'est pas impressionnant. C'est un mafieux. Un serpent à sonnette. Je vous en prie, pour ma tranquillité et pour votre sécurité, n'y allez pas.

Regina prit quelque secondes pour évaluer les paroles de Robin. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet.

- Très bien. Déclara-t-elle.

Un souffle de soulagement échappa à son interlocuteur.

- Merci. Je dois vous laissez. Je serais au ranch ce soir, tard. Ne m'attendez pas. Et, Regina ?

- Oui ?

- Merci de vous occuper de Roland et de… Tout.

- N'y pensez pas. C'est bien normal.

- A ce soir.

- A ce soir.

S'en suivit le son de la tonalité, il avait raccroché.

Regina se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle ouvrit ses placards dans lesquels elle avait soigneusement rangés ses vêtements et en sorti un costume bleu marine, jupe et veste assorties, ainsi qu'une chemise beige qui irait parfaitement avec ses talons. Une fois douchée, habillée, coiffée, fin prête, elle rejoint la salle de séjour où ses dossiers étaient éparpillés. D'une main elle attrapa son mobile et composa un numéro, de l'autre elle classait quelques papiers qu'elle rangeait soigneusement dans des fiches de couleurs différentes.

- Ashley ? Bonjour… Oui bien, merci… Oui, je les ai bien reçus. Je vous envoie le reste cette après-midi. Absolument pas, vous avez fait un travail remarquable, je ne pensais pas trouver autant d'article sur… Tout à fait… Oh, à onze heures… Merci. Dites-moi, je vais encore avoir besoin de votre aide. J'aimerai que vous annuliez les billets que j'ai pris pour mon retour de la semaine prochaine… Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, c'est juste que… La situation à changer. Je n'ai aucune idée de la date de mon départ pour l'instant… Oui, je sais bien… Deux mois, ce sera suffisant… Ashley, s'il vous plait. Je sais que c'est difficile mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Les choses sont bien plus compliquées qu'elles ne veulent bien le laisser paraitre… Eh bien, le mois que j'aurai passé ici aura au moins servi à quelque chose… Ashley, je dois vous laisser, je dois partir… Bien. Merci pour votre aide.

Et elle raccrocha. Se penchant sur la table où chaque dossier était déposé avec soin, elle replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et fit soigneusement le compte de tous les éléments qu'elle avait en main. Une fois cela fait, elle glissa chaque dossier dans son sac à main de luxe et attrapa son téléphone avant de se diriger vers la porte de la maison. C'est dans l'entrée que Roland l'arrêta.

- T'as dis tu partais pas. Dit-il en boudant, tenant fermement le pan de sa jupe crayon de sa petite main moite.

Regina sourit. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et prit son petit menton dans sa main.

- Je ne pars pas mon petit cœur. Je reviens dès que j'ai fini de gronder un très vilain monsieur qui mérite d'être puni.

- Après tu reviens ?

- Promis.

Elle lui offrit un gros bisou sur la joue qui lui laissa une belle trace de ses lèvres rouge sur sa peau de bébé. Il lâcha sa jupe à regret et la regarda passer la porte sans dire un mot.

La secrétaire la conduisit directement à la salle de réunion. La vieille dame semblait connaitre les lieux par cœur. Son sourire pincé et ses traits tirés… Son chignon trop serré… Même le nom écrit sur son badge poussiéreux, n'inspirait pas confiance à l'avocate. « Cora ». Qui aujourd'hui porte un tel prénom ? Personne. Soit dit en passant, la vieille femme semblait aigrie…

- Monsieur Gold vous attends. Dit Cora en tendant le bras vers la porte de la salle de réunion.

Regina frappa deux coups avant d'entrer.

- Entrez.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle pût entrevoir quatre silhouettes qui lui tournaient le dos. Trois hommes étaient assis et le quatrième se tenait debout contre le mur. Celui assit tout à gauche, portait un chapeau que Regina reconnu immédiatement. Le même chapeau que celui que portait l'homme qui l'avait longuement fixée dans le bar la veille, elle en déduit donc qu'il s'agissait de Neal, le fils de Gold. Celui qui se trouvait assit tout à droite, portait lui aussi un chapeau mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un chapeau assez original. Mélange d'un haute-forme et d'un chapeau-melon. Cet homme et celui qui se tenait toujours debout semblaient porter de pâles costumes deux ou trois pièces rafistolés.

Lorsque Regina pénétra entièrement dans la pièce, aucun des hommes ne daigna lui jeter un regard. Le silence qui régnait ne fut brisé que par le claquement des talons beiges de la jeune femme sur le carrelage en damier.

Inutile de dire qu'une épaisse fumée avait déjà envahie la pièce et flottait haut vers les néons zondants au plafond. Regina contourna la table calmement, sans regarder ses futurs interlocuteurs. Elle déposa son sac à main sur la table puis sa veste sur la chaise qui faisait directement face à celui qu'elle avait bien comprit être Monsieur Gold. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas et ouvrit les trois fenêtres qui éclairaient vivement les lieux. Une fois fait, elle se redirigea vers la chaise qu'elle avait au préalablement choisie et s'assit le plus élégamment possible.

Elle ouvrit son sac à main, toujours sans lever les yeux, et en sortit les dossiers qu'elle avait pris soin de ranger avant de partir en voiture avec le Sheriff Swan qui avait gentiment accepté de la conduire en ville.

Si Regina avait levé les yeux, elle aurait pu voir le sourire malsain qui se dessinait sur le visage de Gold. « Cette femme, a des couilles. » Se dit-il. « Enfin une adversaire à ma taille. »

Les mains jointes sur le bureau, elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux.

- Mademoiselle Mills. C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Permettez-moi de faire les présentations. Je suis Jefferson, avocat à la cour de Carson City, je m'occupe des affaires de mon client, Monsieur Gold que voici. Voici son fils, Monsieur Neal Cassidy. Enfin, voici le garde du corps personnel de Monsieur Gold, Killian.

A l'entente de leur nom, les trois hommes respectifs hochèrent légèrement de la tête. Celui que l'avocat avait appelé Killian, Regina l'avait déjà vu. C'était l'homme au chapeau de cuir marron qui parlait avec le Sheriff Swan, au bar, la veille. Elle nota précieusement cette information dans un coin de sa tête et poursuivit.

- Bien. Messieurs, puisque nous sommes ici pour discuter à votre demande, discutons.

- N'attendons-nous pas Monsieur Locksley ? Demanda Gold dans un faux sourire qui laissa apparaitre ses dents jaunes et sa dent en or.

- Non. Malheureusement, mon client ne pourra pas se joindre à cette réunion. Je vous prie de l'en excuser. Une affaire urgente requérait sa présence ailleurs.

- Que c'est regrettable. Continua le vieux truand. Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Oui, tout à fait regrettable. Rien qui ne vous concerne Monsieur Gold... A ce que je sache. Lui répondit-elle sèchement.

La façon dont il souriait la rendait mal à l'aise. Il voulait la déconcentrée. Lui faire perdre pied. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est tout le contraire qui se produisit.

- Si vous voulez bien commencer Monsieur Jefferson. L'invita Regina.

- Hm… Oui. Bien sûr. Alors, mon client, Monsieur Gold ici présent à acheté il y a de cela trois ans un peu plus cinq cent cinquante hectares de terrain vague au Nord de Mina. Les barrières du terrain ont été tracées et sécurisées. Mon client à la ferme intention d'y faire construire trois casinos, tous de belles tailles, pour y accueillir les touristes qui utilisent la nationale qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres de là pour rejoindre la Californie. Les Casinos Gold seront également équipés d'hôtels et de restaurants, de parkings etc. Le permis de construire de mon client a été accepté dans les délais convenus par l'état du Nevada. Une partie du terrain que mon client a se trouve effectivement sur un ancienne terre peuplée jadis par une tribu amérindienne qui a abandonnée tous droits sur ces terres dans un accord passé il y a plus de cinquante ans. Le dit terrain n'est en rien qualifié par une quelconque organisation de réserve écologique. Enfin, une partie du terrain de mon client, se trouve également à la frontière d'une certaine propriété que vous connaissez bien je crois, Mademoiselle Mills, celle de Monsieur Locksley. Jamais mon client n'a demandé à acheter ou à détruire la propriété de Monsieur Locksley. Ce monsieur a tout d'abord, pour contrer l'achat de Monsieur Gold, fait tourner une pétition dans la ville de Mina. Puis a convoqué la presse au lieu de préféré une discussion passive entre les deux partis. Avant d'engager une procédure juridique.

A la fin de son monologue. Jefferson semblait essoufflé. Un avocat qui n'a pas l'habitude de prendre la parole, voilà qui est peu commun. Gold semblait satisfait, il attendait avec impatience la réaction de Regina.

- Très bien. Permettez-moi de sauter les accusations de mon client à l'encontre de votre projet, je crois que nous les connaissons tous.

- Très bien. Affirma Jefferson.

- Aujourd'hui j'aimerai savoir quelles sont vos requêtes et d'après vous, quelle serait le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à cet acharnement juridique. Continua Regina.

- Une femme qui parle comme un homme. Coupa Gold. Ca m'plait.

- Pardon ?

Le vieil homme porta sa main gauche à son visage et, de son pouce et de son index, retira ses Ray-Ban avant de venir choper son cigare entre ce même index et son majeur. Il planta son regard dans les yeux de Regina qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette entrevue, tressaillit. Il se pencha en avant de reprendre :

- Miss Mills, vous et moi, on est de la même école. Vous êtes celle qu'on appelle « Le Requin de New York ». La meilleure avocate de toute la ville. Vous ne faites pas cela pour l'argent mais parce que vous vous ennuyez profondément et que vous aimez le pouvoir. C'est exactement mon cas. Croyez-vous que j'ai vraiment besoin de ces trois casinos ? Bien sûr que non. Je le fais parce que j'aime les dollars. Je le fais pour que mon fils soit à l'abri de tous besoins lorsque je quitterai cette terre, vous comprenez ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Il continua :

- Vous êtes une dure à cuire à j'aime ça. Vous et moi, on peut se mettre d'accord. Dites à Locksley qu'il arrête ses conneries et je me ferai une joie de lui offrir tous les canassons qu'il désire. Je paierai même les études de son fils. Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette histoire se termine. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne, hm ?

Regina n'était pas naïve. Loin de là. Mais, elle dût avouer que n'importe qui se laisserait charmer par un tel discours. Elle se surprit elle-même à hésiter sur son but en ces lieux. Non ! Il ne devait pas avoir accès à ses doutes ou tout ça serait fichu. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir face à une meute de coyotes affamés ? Qu'elle leur montre qu'elle aussi, a des crocs.

- J'apprécie votre fausse sympathie Monsieur Gold. Une telle hypocrisie, c'est vraiment rare chez un homme de votre âge… Mais le fait est que je suis là pour protéger mon client des intentions néfastes de votre entreprise. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de l'abandonner à son sort et encore moins de prendre un homme qui fume des cigares à deux cent dollars la pièce, en pitié. Vous avez tort, je ne suis absolument pas de la même école que vous, j'ai des principes, moi. Mais, puisque vous voulez tant avoir raison, il y bien une chose que nous avons en commun : je ne fais pas cela pour l'argent. Je le fais pour aider mon prochain et pour rétablir l'ordre. Autrement dit, foutre de belles pourritures dans votre genre derrière les barreaux. Dites-moi, Monsieur Gold, qui aidez-vous à part vous-même ? Votre fils n'a pas l'air si malheureux que ça.

Aucun des hommes dans la salle ne daigna répondre. Trop choqués pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Satisfaite, elle remballa ses dossiers et attrapa sa veste. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et dit avant de claquer la porte violement derrière elle :

- Puisque tout ceci n'était qu'une belle magouille pour me dissuader de faire mon travail, laissez-moi vous dire que vous perdez votre temps. Je fixe notre prochain lieu de rencontre si vous le voulez bien : le tribunal. Bonne journée messieurs.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	13. Nier les Évidences

**Chapitre 13. N****ier les Evidences.**

Lorsque Robin passa la porte de la maison du ranch ce soir-là, il fut surprit de ne pas y voir des visages endormis et des lumières éteintes. Il était presque minuit et des voix venants de la salle de séjour semblaient passer un bon moment, à l'entente des rires qui s'échappaient de la dite pièce.

Robin fit quelques pas, fatigué par son voyage de la capitale de l'état à Mina, puis par le trajet pour rejoindre le ranch. Malgré tout, il se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait dans son salon.

August et Ruby étaient assis dans le sofa, une coupe de champagne à la main. Regina était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil qui leur faisait face, Roland sur ses genoux. La jeune et belle avocate tenait elle aussi une coupe de champagne dans sa main gauche tandis que de la droite, elle enroulait ses doigts dans les cheveux du petit garçon absorbé par les longues oreilles de sa peluche.

D'ailleurs, quand l'enfant vit son père, il s'empressa de quitter Regina pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. Robin le réceptionna comme il le pût, ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil. Le garçon enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles contre le cuir de sa veste qu'il n'avait pas encore eût la force de quitter.

- Moi aussi, mon bonhomme. Je suis désolé. Promis, je ne m'en vais plus sans te dire au revoir. Mais tout c'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? Robin improvisait clairement les réponses des questions qu'il n'avait pas comprises.

- Oui ! 'Gina s'est occupée d'moi et doudou ! Dit l'enfant en levant d'une main la vieille peluche devant le visage de son père.

- Oh, eh bien c'est très gentil de sa part. Dis-moi, il est tard, hm ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te mettre au lit comme un grand ? Je vais juste échanger deux mots avec notre amie Regina et je viens te rejoindre.

Il déposa le petit garçon sur ses pieds et le regarda monter à l'étage sans se retourner. Dès qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision et que Robin le sût assez loin pour ne pas entendre les prochains échanges, il perdit son sourire et s'avança tout à coup très sérieux dans la pièce.

En le voyant aussi ferme, August ne pût empêcher un « ça va gueuler… », voyant son ami se poster devant les trois complices. Les yeux rouges de colère et de fatigue. Ce fût là le coup d'envoi.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Non, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? J'aimerai savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous vous bourrez la gueule à mes frais, avec mon champagne et avec mon fils pendant que je m'occupe de vos conneries. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas couché ? Et qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ? Graham est mal en point, il n'y a rien à fêter ! Si vous aviez un peu de respect pour ceux qui se casse le cul à vous rendre la vie plus facile…

- Ça suffit ! Cria tout à coup Regina en se levant. Vous allez lui faire peur s'il vous entend. Hurla-t-elle en levant une main en direction de l'étage. Si vous voulez vous défoulez faites-le au moins sur la bonne personne !

Elle déposa sa flûte de champagne sur la table basse sous le regard interloqué de Ruby et August. Les deux compères avaient pour habitude d'attendre sagement la fin de leur leçon de morale lorsque Robin s'y mettait. Personne ne lui tenait tête. Regina passa devant Robin et l'attrapa par le poignet, le tirant vers la sortie qu'il avait empruntée quelques minutes auparavant pour rentrer chez lui.

Une fois la porte passée, elle le laissa sur le palier et fit quelques pas le long de la véranda de bois pour s'arrêter à environ un mètre de lui, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde. Il la regarda faire avant de poser ses poings fermés sur ses hanches.

- Vous me mettez dehors maintenant ? Vous savez que je suis chez moi ?

- Vous allez faire peur à Roland avec votre grosse voix et il en a assez entendu depuis hier. Ce n'est probablement pas la peine de l'inquiéter avec d'avantage de cris…

- Ma « grosse voix » ? Attendez… Vous… Vous lui avez dit pour Graham ?

- Il m'a posé la question et semblait vraiment inquiet de l'absence de son « oncle » et de votre absence également... J'ai pensé qu'avec des mots simples il pourrait peut-être comprendre et…

- Qui vous a demandé de faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- De vous insinuer dans notre vie ? Finit par lui crier au visage, Robin rouge de colère.

Cette dernière phrase fut dite avec bien plus de violence qu'ils ne l'auraient crut. Il était ivre de rage et Regina commençait a sérieusement s'en vouloir, de son côté, elle se pinça les lèvres, et rougit de honte. Il avait raison. Personne ne lui avait demandé de s'immiscer ainsi dans l'équilibre déjà chancelant de cette famille… Regina s'en voulait. Oui, beaucoup. Malgré tout, lorsque Robin la vit passer une main bien faible dans ses cheveux noirs, il regretta ses mots et se maudit à l'instant même où ils passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Vous… Vous avez raison. Je suis navrée. Je n'aurai pas dût. C'est votre fils, pas le mien. Vous êtes son père vous savez ce qui est bon pour lui. Après tout, je… Je… Je ne suis rien que votre avocate.

Au tour de Robin de s'en vouloir. Il vit clairement les yeux de Regina s'emplir de larmes et il ne put retenir un profond soupir qui exprimait clairement toute l'incompréhension qui régnait entre eux à cet instant.

Devaient-ils vraiment se faire la guerre pour se plaire ? Devaient-ils vraiment se battre, que ce soit contre Gold, contre leurs sentiments respectifs ou ceux qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ? Avaient-ils réellement besoin d'être parfaitement d'accord ou dans un désaccord total pour pouvoir se comprendre ? Le fait est que, deux caractères aussi prononcés ne peuvent que s'entrechoquer parfois et… Il semblait que ce moment était arrivé.

- … Ne vous excusez pas. C'est moi, je…N'aurais pas dût vous dire cela, je…

- Non. Vous avez été très clair. On ne peut plus clair, à vrai dire. Mon comportement n'a rien de professionnel. Je suis votre avocate, rien de plus, vous payez une avocate du barreau de New York. Pas votre cuisinière et encore moins la nourice de votre fils. Je n'ai aucun droit et ne devrait pas me permettre de-…

- Non. Ne faites pas ça. La coupa-t-il tout à coup.

- Quoi encore ?

Car cette tirade devenait de plus en plus, non seulement ridicule mais véritablement insoutenable à écouter, à entendre et… Imaginer ces propos entre ses lèvres… Non. Robin ne voulait définitivement pas entendre ça. Pourquoi ? Peut-être – je dis bien, peut-être – Regina, était-elle en train de devenir un peu plus que l'avocate talentueuse et renommée qu'il avait contactée pour sauver son ranch et sa ville. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de ses mots et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Se giflant mentalement de la faire s'éloigner ainsi de lui.

- Me faire culpabiliser. Ne me faites pas culpabiliser. J'en ai assez fait comme ça. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et je n'ai-…

- Je vous ai dit de vous reposer avant de prendre la route ! Vous ne tenez pas à votre vie, c'est ça ? Vous pensé à Roland de temps en temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait sans vous ? Qu'est-ce que _je_ devien-...

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Les dernières syllabes se fondirent dans un murmure que ses doigts coupèrent, posés délicatement contre ses lèvres comme si elle ne soupçonnait pas que ce soit elle-même qui s'apprêtait à prononcer ces mots, qui pourtant, avaient été puisés de son cœur…

- Vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme vous peut bien en avoir à faire ?

- « Une femme comme moi » ? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée.

- Avocate à New York, aussi riche que Crésus, intelligente et talentueuse et…, Il ne la regardait plus.

- Et ?

- Non rien.

- Si c'est le fait que j'ai autant d'argent qui vous gêne, je ne m'en excuserai pas je vous préviens !

- Bien sûr que non voyons… Je me moque de votre argent, Regina.

- Alors quoi ? Dites-moi simplement ce que vous vous apprêtiez à me dire !

Robin perdit son calme. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les deux bras en l'air, les yeux levés haut vers le ciel. Regina avait le don de le pousser à bout. Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle le rendait fou. Fou de colère et il lui en voulait, oui, il lui en voulait de le pousser ainsi dans ses retranchements, de le rendre faible et de le forcer à dire ce qu'il aurait préféré taire…

- J'allais dire, « aussi belle que vous » ! Voilà ! Vous êtes contente ?

- Je… Vous…

Fierté mal placée ? Il ne put empecher l'ébauche d'un sourire lorsqu'il constata qu'il lui avait clouer le bec. A elle, le Requin de New York. La célèbre avocate n'avait pas d'argument et encore moins de quoi débattre sur un compliment aussi sincèrement donné. Il constata, presque admirant sa gêne. Oui, elle est belle lorsqu'elle rougit. Enfin, il se décida à mettre fin à son moment de solitude et changea de sujet. Ils sont en train de se disputer, bon sang !

- Pourquoi le champagne ? Reprit-il à demi-mots, il avait clairement peur de poser la question.

- Ça ne va pas vous plaire…, Confessa-t-elle dans un murmure.

Comme une enfant prise en faute, elle baissa les yeux et n'osa pas le regarder. Robin sentit un pincement au creux de son cœur mais ne sut pas l'écouter de peur d'être attendri par son comportement que l'on aurait pu qualifier, à cet instant précis, d' « adorablement mignon ».

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait… ?

- « Encore » ? J'ai fait mon travail, ce pour quoi vous me payer si généreusement, voilà ce que j'ai fait !

- Ne me dites pas que vous y êtes allée… Ne me dites pas que vous avez été à ce rendez-vous avec Gold et ses pantins…

- Il le fallait ! J'aurai perdu la face avant même d'avoir commencé à plaider si…

- Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous ne m'écoutiez ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Il releva violement les mains pour venir les jeter derrière sa tête, il tourna en rond un instant tel un lion en cage avant de faire les cent pas le long de la véranda. Enfin, il se posa en face d'elle, les deux mains agrippant fermement la balustrade, enfermant Regina et ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et lui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Pourtant, c'est un véritable combat pour la dominance de l'autre qui commença. C'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de la jeune femme. Il lui suffit d'entre ouvrir délicatement les lèvres pour qu'il baisse les yeux et fixe sa bouche. En une seconde, il avait perdu. Il fit trois pas en arrière et se colla contre le bois de la façade de la grande maison. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, tandis que Regina perdait patience.

- Est-ce que au moins, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à cet entretient ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir… Avec vous… Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, à vrai dire.

- Y'a-t-il au moins une chose dont vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je ne vais pas attendre que vous ayez rejeté toute la misère du monde sur moi pour retourner passer un bon moment à l'intérieur.

- Dites-moi. Dit Robin sans bouger.

- Il a voulu me dissuader de travailler pour vous. Il a clairement voulu m'impressionner, comme vous l'aviez dit.

- Et ?

- Et je lui ai répondu que je n'abandonnerai pas. Que je n'avais aucune intention de lâcher cette affaire et que je ne faisais aucunement confiance à son faux sourire bien trop jaune et hypocrite.

- Seigneur…, Robin souffla et passa une main sur son visage tendu par l'inquiétude et la fatigue.

- Quoi ? J'ai défendu votre affaire ! Je ne me suis pas laissé faire ! Je travaille dans un monde d'hommes, je n'ai pas peur de lui, je connais mon travail. Vous devriez être content je n'ai pas lâché, j'ai…

Elle se tût lorsque Robin fondit sur elle. Encadrant son visage entre ses mains, son souffle court contre sa peau, son front contre le sien. En un instant, les souvenirs de leur « rapprochement » au bar, leur revinrent en mémoire. Mais ce soir, il tremblait comme une feuille. Ce n'était plus le Robin sûr de lui et fier. Presque jaloux et possessif qui l'avait fait vibrer, il semblait vraiment chamboulé par l'aveu de Regina et, dans un souffle, elle comprit. La voix de Robin, alors descendue de plusieurs octaves, dans un murmure, reprit la parole :

- Putain mais vous ne comprenez vraiment pas, hein ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de l'affaire à ce stade, Regina. Absolument rien. Moi, je peux tout perdre, je survirai. C'est pour vous que j'ai peur. En lui tenant tête vous lui avez offert la plus belle bataille de sa vie, il n'attendait que ça. Vous n'avez pas éteint le feu, vous avez jeté de l'huile dessus ! Regina… C'est lui. Le salop qui à tuer ma femme, c'est lui. Et maintenant… Maintenant que… Je vous ai… Avec moi… J'ai peur pour vous. J'ai tellement peur pour vous et Roland. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous ! Regardez où est Graham !

- Gra… Graham ?

- Cet idiot lui devait de l'argent… Il l'a payé de sa vie.

- Robin… C'est à lui que vous deviez de l'argent ? Vos dettes de jeu… ? A Gold ?

Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos. Regina, encore sous le choc de cette proximité soudaine, ne bougea pas. Elle voulait le laisser se confier à son rythme mais elle savait qu'il n'oserait pas de peur de montrer ses faiblesses.

- Robin… ? Répondez-moi. Comment puis-je vous aider si vous me cacher tant de choses ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était derrière la disparition de votre femme et l'accident de Graham ? Je vous en prie…

- Oui. Oui, c'est à lui que je devais de l'argent. Oui, il a tué ma femme parce qu'elle a voulu me protéger et il a tenté de tuer Graham parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rembourser ses dettes.

- Ruby… ?

- Tant qu'elle ne sait rien, elle est en sécurité.

- Le champagne… Je l'ai ouvert. Après lui avoir annoncé le coma de Graham, je leur ai expliqué la situation, comment s'était passé mon entrevue. Ils avaient l'air tellement enthousiaste… J'ai pensé que… Ça lui changerait les idées.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de vos intentions. Je… Je commençais à perdre espoir. A croire que nous ne nous en sortirions jamais, mais… Vous… Vous êtes arrivée et…

Elle fit un pas et après une seconde d'hésitation, posa ses mais sur ses épaules dures et larges. Faisant face à son dos. Elle le sentit se tendre mais ne la rejeta pas. Elle sentit ses mains attraper les siennes et ses doigts jouer avec les siens biens plus fins. C'était si doux et paraissait tellement… Normal.

Après un instant de silence, Regina l'entendit. Sa voix. La voix de Robin, cette voix à laquelle elle s'était habituée et qu'elle avait même apprit à aimer. Cette fois-ci, il ne tremblait plus. Il était ferme et clair dans ses propos. Décidé, il été décidé.

- Vous devriez partir.

- Quoi ?

- Rentrez à New York. Je vous payerai ce que je vous dois. Partez.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, je n'ai aucune intention de m'en aller, c'est hors de question !

Tout à coup, la faisant sursauter, il se retourna. Il se pencha vers elle et se fit plus grand encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, en un instant, les muscles et les veines apparentes, il lui fit peur.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Vous allez foutre le camp de chez moi ou je vous fou à la porte moi-même, est-ce clair ? Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour dégagez ou j'appelle le Sheriff qui vous embarque et vous fou dans un avion avec un coup d'éperon dans le cul ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

Les yeux de Regina s'embuèrent de larmes en entendant ses propos qui sonnaient si faux à leurs oreilles. Elle savait qu'il mentait et qu'il lui disait tout cela pour la faire fuir. Comment pouvait-elle se débattre ? Comment pouvait-elle lui prouver qu'il avait tort ? S'il voulait nier l'évidence, libre à lui de le faire mais pas au prix de son cœur. Elle fit un pas vers lui, un seul. Leurs visages à seulement quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Un sale con et un lâche. Vous avez peur et au lieu de vous battre avec moi, vous fuyez et me faites fuir. Vous êtes égoïste et vous regretterez ses mots.

Elle le contourna et retourna à l'intérieur dans un battement de porte fracassant, attrapant au passage les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé de ça de là dans la cuisine et le salon. Puis, rapidement, monta à l'étage vider sa chambre. Les valises ouvertes sur le lit, elle y jeta négligemment ses affaires pour les fermées en hâte avant d'attraper son téléphone pour joindre Ashley.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	14. Têtes de Mules

**Chapitre 14. Têtes de Mules.**

- 'Gina ? Tu vas ou ?

Devant les yeux pleins de larmes du petit Roland, Regina ne pût retenir les siennes. Ashley était à l'autre bout du téléphone et préparait déjà, au beau milieu de la nuit, le retour express de sa patronne à New York. Regina l'avait réveillée sans même prendre le soin de regarder l'heure. Elle savait qu'en voyant son numéro s'afficher sur son écran, la jeune femme serait obligée de répondre, peu importe les circonstances. Tel était son travail et Regina l'en avait profondément remerciée ce soir-là, furieuse comme elle l'était après sa dispute avec Robin.

Cependant, quand l'avocate tomba nez à nez avec l'enfant en pyjama, son doudou à la main dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plus d'une heure, ne purent que couler. Les petites gouttes eurent l'effet d'une vague sur son visage, apportant la libération tant attendue de tous les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en elle depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle raccrocha au nez d'Ashley et tomba à genoux devant l'enfant qui se jeta à son cou. Le téléphone mobile vibrant sur le vieux parquet.

- Tu pars pas, hein ? Hein, tu pars pas ? T'as promis qu'tu pars pas ! Disait la petite voix en la tenant par la nuque, les doigts tous emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée mon ange mais… Je dois partir.

- Pourquoi ? Non ! Tu pars pas ! J'viens avec toi !

- Oh, j'aimerai tellement t'emmener mon petit cœur… Tu es tellement adorable.

- Pars pas…

- Il le faut…

- Mais… Pourquoi ? T'as promis tu pars pas ! T'as dis tu restes ! Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que… Papa et moi…

Sur ces mots, l'enfant la lâcha immédiatement. Comme traversé par une révélation il se dégagea de son étreinte, courant à toutes jambes dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de son père où celui-ci était monté se couché une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Le petit garçon ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il entra en fracas tandis que Regina courait derrière lui pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Elle ne tenait pas revivez la colère de Robin, pas une seconde fois dans la même soirée.

- Papa ! Papa !

A la façon dont se dernier répondit à son fils, il ne dormait pas et n'était pas non plus calmé de leur dispute. Regina fronça les sourcils. Hors de question que Roland paie le prix de la lâcheté de son père.

- Roland, retourne immédiatement dans ton lit avant que je ne me fâche !

- Non ! Je veux pas Regina pars, moi !

- Roland, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes… Fais ce que te dis ton père. Tenta plus calmement Regina.

- Non ! Je veux pas tu pars ! Papa ! Continua l'enfant.

- Roland… Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter ! Menaça Robin.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

Regina et Roland se retournèrent alors que Robin soupirait en s'extirpant doucement de son lit. August et Ruby étaient là, debout dans le couloir. Alarmés par les cris, ils étaient montés rejoindre la discussion mouvementée qui se déroulait devant la porte de la chambre de Robin. Cette dernière protestation avait été lâchée par August qui, les poings serrés, semblait à bout de nerfs. Il poursuivit devant l'incrédulité des autres habitants de la maison :

- Arrêtez d'vous battre autour de cet enfant, nom d'un chien ! Robin, c'est quand même pas croyable qu'ton fils ait plus de courage qu'toi ! Il s'bat pour les choses qu'il aime lui au moins ! Maintenant, vous allez m'faire le plaisir d'vous sauter dessus ou d'fermer vos jolies petites bouches parce que j'vous jure que j'ai vraiment b'soin d'sommeil et si j'dois vous enfermer dans la grange pour pouvoir pioncer tranquille, j'vais pas hésiter !

Sur ce, il passa devant une Regina interdite et attrapa Roland par la taille, le passant par-dessus son épaule, l'enfant riait la tête en bas tout en regardant Regina s'éloigner. Il le reconduisit jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que le petit garçon continuait à protester le départ précipité de l'avocate. Ce à quoi August répondit, bien assez fort pour que toute la maison l'entende :

- T'inquiète pas mon bonhomme. Elle ne va nulle part, elle reste avec nous pour nous débarrasser du vilain méchant qui embête Papa. Ils vont s'parler et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Ils disparurent tous les deux derrière la porte de la chambre de l'enfant alors que Ruby redescendait doucement les escaliers pour rejoindre son lit de fortune dans le sofa du salon.

Regina et Robin se retrouvèrent en tête à tête pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Se jaugeant de haut en bas, Robin pût tout d'abord constater qu'elle portait toujours sa jupe crayon bleu et sa chemise beige dont les premiers boutons avaient été défaits pour plus de confort, comme elle aimait le faire. Le souvenir de la belle brune à lunette à moitié dévêtue sur son tapis lui revint en tête. Ce soir-là, ce tout premier soir, quelque chose avait repris vie en lui. Il chassa cette pensée le plus rapidement possible. Robin lui, ne portait qu'un caleçon gris. Après tout, le cowboy venait d'être tiré du lit en sursaut pas son propre fils.

Après un trop long moment de silence assez embarrassant, il plia et prit la parole :

- Vous partez ?

Elle crût mourir en l'entendant. N'était-ce pas ce même Robin qui l'avait mise à la porte une heure auparavant ? Elle grogna de frustration. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi… Autant… Lunatique ! D'un instant à l'autre il changeait d'humeur, elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Il lui disait sans honte qu'elle était belle et intelligente et l'instant d'après lui faisait jurer de quitter l'état ! Qui dirait de telles incohérences ? En la voyant de nouveau s'énerver en silence devant lui, il crût bon de préciser :

- Vous partez toujours ?

- Vous ne voulez toujours plus de moi ?

Cette question résonna dans leurs deux esprits comme si elle cachait un second sens qu'ils comprirent tous les deux mais que tous les deux ignorèrent.

- Quand ?

- Après-demain. Ma secrétaire, Ashley, n'a pas pût me trouver de vol plus tôt. J'irai au Granny's en attendant.

- L'auberge est fermée je vous l'ait déjà dit.

- Eh bien, j'irai dormir à l'écurie que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Ne soyez pas idiote. Restez.

Elle se retint de ne pas hurler de colère ou d'exploser de rire. Face à lui et à son caractère, elle ne savait plus vraiment qu'elle était la réaction la plus plausible. Regina se dit alors qu'elle avait eu raison, que Robin n'est rien d'autre que l'eau qui dort et que lorsque l'on dérange son silence et son calme, c'est le naufrage assuré. Qui voudrait d'un homme aussi instable, méfiant et possessif ? « Comment ça « possessif » ? Tu t'égard là, Regina… »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction… Il la rendait folle, folle de rage. Il voulut s'approcher, les bras tendus vers elle qu'elle esquiva en se tournant de droite à gauche, lui montrant la paume de sa main pour lui signifier de ne pas aller plus loin. Si elle le laissait l'enlacer ou s'approcher d'avantage, elle n'était pas certaine de faire le poids et encore moins certaine de vouloir se débattre contre son touché…

- Arrêter de faire ça !

- Faire quoi ?

- Me rendre cinglée avec vos sautes d'humeur pour venir ensuite me réconforter.

- Vous allez me reprocher les récents évènements ? Vous avez accepté le dossier comme une grande fille, personne ne vous obligeait à venir vous perdre au fond du Nevada ! Et arrêté de tout rapporter à votre petite personne !

- « Comme une grande fille » ? Tout comme je me suis débrouillée « comme une grande fille » devant Gold et ses acolytes ! Et je ne rapporte pas tout à ma personne !

- Ha. Vous me reprochez aussi de m'inquiéter pour vous. Je vois. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Apparemment, lui avait choisi son arme : l'ironie. Rien de mieux pour attiser la colère de Regina. Comment faisait-il pour arriver à placer, aux cœurs de ses attaques de doux compliments ou encore des rappels constants aux intentions qu'il lui porte ?

Leur colère respective l'un envers l'autre semblait si profonde qu'ils ne semblaient même plus avoir le courage de crier, cachant leurs sourires ironiques face à la stupidité des reproches qu'ils se faisaient.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors arrêtez de sourire.

- Je ne souris pas.

- Si vous souriez là.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de sourire.

- C'est ce que je vous dis. Arrêtez.

- Vous me faites sourire, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

- Vous allez me reprochez de vous faire sourire aussi ? Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant ses mots ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

Il s'approcha doucement. Un pas après l'autre, il semblait ne pas vouloir l'effrayer comme l'on ferait bien attention à ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage qui aurait pût disparaitre à tout instant. Il tendit une seconde fois les bras, mains ouvertes mais elle ne bougea pas. Il attrapa ses épaules fermement, surement pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole… Comme à son habitude à présent, il déposa son front contre le sien tandis qu'elle tournait légèrement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle boudait toujours sans vraiment vouloir éviter son contact. La scène la rendait inexplicablement enfantine et adorable, côté que Robin ne lui connaissait pas mais qu'il adora à l'instant même où elle lui tira la langue.

- Regina…, Tenta-t-il une première fois. Regina… S'il vous plait…

- Hm… ? Le sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher mêlé à sa moue boudeuse le fit sourire.

- Regina ?

- Quoi ? Finit-elle par demander en détournant les yeux pour le regarder. Elle constata alors leur proximité qui lui avait jusqu'ici échappée.

- Regina ?

- Mais quoi, bon sang ?

- Restez.

- Deux jours. Ensuite, je pars.

- Restez.

- Je suis là depuis presque un mois. Je dois rentrez à New York. Au départ je ne pensais pas rester si longtemps et puis…

- Et puis ?

- C'était agréable et… J'ai perdu mon axe de fonctionnement. Je n'ai pas été professionnelle. Je dois me reconcentrer sur l'affaire. Je dois m'assurer que vous gagnerez ce procès.

- « Nous ».

- … ?

- Que « nous » gagnerons ce procès.

A présent plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, elle avait déposé ses deux mains, paumes à plat sur son torse musclé, entremêlant le bout de ses doigts et de ses ongles dans ses poils clairs. Une des mains de Robin était remontée de son épaule à sa nuque et l'autre avait glissée jusqu'au creux de sa taille mais Regina pouvait sentir cette main glissée à chaque instant, un peu plus bas, elle semblait destinée à aller s'échouer à la cambrure de ses fesses.

En sentant leurs yeux déviés de plus en plus souvent sur les lèvres de l'autre, Robin ne put retenir un léger rictus. Regina ne semblait pas aussi confiante… « Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Ce n'est pas raisonnable… ». Il était pourtant, à présent, inutile de nier ce que tout le monde avait remarqué depuis bientôt un mois : ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Les yeux de Robin se fermèrent alors qu'elle continuait à fixer ses traits tirés par le souci qu'elle lui avait causé. Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit. Il avait vraiment peur pour sa vie. Elle le sentit inspirer et incliner légèrement la tête sur sa gauche pour venir chercher sa bouche de ses lèvres. Non. C'était trop tôt ! En sentant leurs haleines se mélanger dans un souffle, elle recula de quelques millimètres seulement. Juste assez pour lui faire froncer les sourcils et qu'il retente, cette fois-ci avec plus de confiance, son assaut.

Regina perdait pied, l'envie était trop pressante, trop forte, si elle baissait sa garde maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui, elle le savait. Si elle craquait maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais continuer innocemment sa vie d'avocate bien rangée à New York. Ils lui manqueraient trop, Robin et Roland… Père et fils avait conquis son cœur en moins de temps qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer connaitre l'amour un jour et voilà que le Ciel lui offrait un amant et un fils. Tout cela lui fit peur, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop, trop vite et trop beau.

Lorsqu'elle évita ses lèvres une seconde fois, il ne pût retenir un léger grognement que Regina trouva très viril, Robin frustré au possible, la situation fit sourire la jeune femme.

- 'Gina…

- Non…

- Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

En entendant cette réponse plus que surprenante, il ouvrit les yeux. Comment osait-elle le traiter de lunatique après ça ? Il avait failli la perdre une fois, il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois. August avait raison, pour une fois dans sa vie, il devait se battre pour ce qu'il aimait et voulait le plus. Même son fils l'avait compris avant lui.

Cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il glissa le plus sensuellement possible, ses deux mains dans le l'échancrure des reins de la jeune femme qui ne retint pas son gémissement sous cette caresse. Il l'attira durement vers lui, l'écrasant contre son torse et la faisant entrer complètement dans la pièce et, d'une main, fit violement claquer la porte pour la fermer derrière elle. Elle tressaillit en entendant le vacarme qu'il avait produit d'un seule geste de la main mais ne détourna pas le regard de ses yeux bleus. Il repositionna sa main contre sa hanche, la caressant du bout des doigts pour venir doucement frôler le haut de ses fesses avant de les empoignées sans retenus, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il lui donna l'élan nécessaire et en une seconde, il la tenait d'une main sous ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Les jambes de Regina enroulées autour de sa taille. Il fit deux pas assurés et la plaqua contre le dos de la porte qu'il venait de faire claquer. La main de Regina se perdit dans ses cheveux alors qu'il faisait glisser le bout de son nez contre son cou, sa jugulaire, jusque dans son décolleté, la bouche ouverte, le souffle court, s'imprégnant du parfum de sa peau. Il n'eut pas le temps de déposer ses lèvres sur son corps, son odeur était enivrante et leur proximité lui en offrait déjà plus qu'il n'aurait pût l'espérer.

De sa main libre, Regina caressait son biceps tandis qu'il passait sa main droite sous sa jupe pour la remonter en un épais rouleau sur son ventre, tout en caressant sa cuisse.

Et alors, après des nuits à rêver à de ses effluves sucrées, il commença à embrasser sa chair, à sucer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'une belle marque violette apparaisse dans son cou. Encore une marque d'appartenance, pensa Regina. Il la voulait pour lui, pour lui seul. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, il l'a désirait et plus que jamais, il voulait lui prouver à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Depuis ce premier soir où il avait pu contempler sa beauté au naturel.

La température montait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus haut. Un éclair de lucidité arrêta Regina qui ouvrit tout à coup les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et croisa son regard, elle y vit bien trop de choses qui la bouleversèrent. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour eux, pour elle, bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer et elle avait vraiment peur de l'abandonner. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, était de le laisser ou pire encore, qu'on la force à s'en éloigner. Cette idée de départ, lui paraissait maintenant, le pire et le plus égoïste des choix.

Elle se détacha tout à coup, gesticulant sur place pour qu'il la laisse rejoindre la terre ferme. Délicatement et dans l'incompréhension totale, il la déposa au sol sans savoir ce qui lui prenait. Elle semblait pourtant apprécier ses caresses quelques secondes plus tôt.

- C'est moi ? J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose ?

- Non… C'est moi. Je dois… Je… Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

- Comment alors ? Tu as dit que tu en avais envie…

Regina ne sût pas ce qui la choqua le plus, le tutoiement soudain ou le fait qu'il lui balance ses propres paroles et par conséquent les désirs qu'elle refoulaient depuis un mois, au visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que s'il faisait l'amour ce soir, elle ne serait plus capable de rester objective, elle ne serait plus capable de penser autrement qu'avec son cœur. Que tous les sentiments qu'elle enfouissait depuis le premier jour deviendraient prioritaires, que plus jamais elle ne pourrait être séparée de lui ou de son fils qu'elle aimait déjà comme le sien. C'était tellement plus compliqué qu'une nuit magique ensemble. S'il ne s'agissait que de ça, elle aurait craquée il y a bien longtemps ! Malheureusement, il était drôle, charmant, galant, beau, généreux et bien d'autres adjectifs qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher à cet instant.

Il continuait à la fixer comme s'il attendait qu'elle change d'avis ou qu'elle décide de la suite des évènements. Bien que très concentré sur les traits tendus de la belle avocate, il ne pouvait de toute évidence, s'empêcher de faire glisser son regard sur la poitrine de Regina, largement présentée à sa vue. La dentelle noir d'un dessous affriolant, ne cessait de lui faire de l'œil… L'avocate s'en rendit rapidement compte et reboutonna précipitamment son chemisier.

- Regardez ailleurs. Lui dit-elle.

- J'avais le nez dedans il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Justement. C'est tout ce que vous aurez.

- S'il te plait…

- Quand vous ais-je autorisé à me tutoyer ? Demanda-t-elle fermement.

- Bien. Comme vous voudrez, Mademoiselle Mills.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	15. Welcome Back Bitch

**Chapitre 15. « Welcome Back Bitch. »**

- Sois sage mon petit cœur. Je reviens vite, je te le promets.

- Mais t'avais dis tu partais pas… !

Fidèle à lui-même, le petit Roland ne daignait pas la lâcher. Il avait insisté pour la suivre jusque sur le tarmac qui serait le point de départ pour son retour à New York. Devant l'insistance de son fils, Robin avait dût rendre les armes, il avait donc accepté de les conduire tous les trois jusqu'à la piste d'atterrissage où la « beauté » de Marco les attendaient.

Les nombreuses valises de Regina avaient été chargées à l'arrière de l'appareil et le pilote attendait sagement que la jeune femme termine ses au revoirs pour faire démarrer le vieux coucou.

L'enfant avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, il serait aussi fort que possible le col de la chemise blanche de Regina, espérant la retenir quelques minutes de plus. Agenouillée face à lui, elle tentait de s'en défaire le plus calmement possible, évitant la crise de larmes qui menaçait d'envahir ses petits yeux noirs.

- Tu reviens quand ? Demanda l'enfant déjà impatient de pouvoir compter les jours.

- Trois semaines… Peut-être plus. Un mois max ! Lâcha-t-elle dans un faux sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Le fait est que, cela lui brisait le cœur à elle aussi. Voir l'enfant vivre aussi mal son départ lui rappelait à quel point elle s'était attachée à cette petite famille si atypique et pourtant si adorable. Elle aurait aimé rester mais, tout la poussait à rentrer à New York. Elle devait travailler, elle devait se reconcentrer sur ses objectifs et ici, les sentiments qui se développaient jour après jour ne faisaient que lui brouiller la vue. Aussi, si Robin avait raison et que Gold n'attendrait pas pour s'en prendre à elle, elle aurait surement de meilleures chances de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité, de sécurité et de calme chez elle plutôt que dans cette toute petite ville qu'est Mina.

Alors qu'elle voulut se relever, l'enfant la retint une dernière fois, ce qui fit soupirer son père qui l'attendait deux mètres plus loin.

- Roland, s'il te plait, lâche-la, ça suffit.

Devant le ton ferme et glacial de son papa, le petit garçon lâcha la jeune femme à contre cœur. Regina en profita pour attraper son petit menton et déposer une grosse tâche de rouge à lèvre rouge sur sa petite joue. Le garçonnet sourit et le temps qu'elle se lève et se dirige vers Robin, il frottait énergiquement sa joue gauche avec le manchon de son petit pull. Un cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait lors d'une sortie en ville tous les deux. Après une journée de paperasse, elle avait pris l'habitude de venir le chercher chez son institutrice, à l'école de la ville ou chez ses copains. Regina lui achetait un croissant au beurre, parce qu'elle savait qu'il adorait ça et puis… Ensemble, il rentrait au ranch. Que de bons souvenirs… Qu'est-ce que cet enfant allait lui manquer.

Regina avança de quelques pas seulement. Depuis leur dispute et leur « moment d'intimité » dans la chambre, la tension et le malaise qui planait entre elle et Robin, était à couper au couteau. La belle avocate avait bien tentée de détendre l'atmosphère par de légères tentatives d'approches et de discutions banales mais… Le cœur n'y était pas et de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas se forcer.

Après deux bonnes minutes de silence, elle fit un pas en avant.

- Merci pour votre accueil. Sa voix se voulait chaleureuse.

- C'est bien normal. Merci pour votre professionnalisme. Il était glacial.

Dire qu'il avait encore leur soirée en travers de la gorge, semblait être un bref euphémisme.

- A dans trois semaines, alors.

- Oui. Au minimum. Je vous appellerai pour vous donner des détails sur l'évolution de la situation, j'aurai aussi surement des questions au sujet de-…

- Je sais. Dit-il en la coupant. Je répondrai à vos questions.

- Bien… Au revoir, Robin. Dit-elle en lui tendant une main peu sûre.

- Je peux vous embrasser ?

- Pardon ?

- « Comme ça ? Devant Roland ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est fou ! »

- Je veux dire, la poignée de main… C'est peut-être un peu trop, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je…, Il se mit à chuchoter, peut-être pour ne pas que le petite garçon qui les observait de toute son attention, ne trouve pas trop étrange sa question. Je… Je peux vous prendre dans mes bras, au moins ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh… Euh, bien sûr.

D'abord timidement, il s'approcha d'elle avant de passer ses larges bras musclés autour de ses épaules et de venir l'enlacer. Elle répondit à son étreinte naturellement, remarquant une nouvelle fois à quel point leurs formes s'accordaient parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Regina en eut des frissons mais préféra chasser cette idée d'épiderme contre épiderme. Lorsqu'elle le sentit se tendre et la serrer plus fort, elle sentit aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il la chambouler à ce point en un seul contact ? Le nez de Robin plongea dans ses cheveux et il prit une profonde inspiration.

Marco, qui contemplait la scène depuis le flan de son zinc, prit le temps de rouler sa cigarette. Une fois le mégot allumé et coincé entre ses lèvres, il tira se montre à gousset de sa poche et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signifier à Regina qu'il était grand temps qu'ils s'en aillent si elle ne voulait pas rater son avion à Carson City.

- Robin…

- S'il vous plait… Faites attention à vous.

Cette dernière phrase la fit tomber de haut. De toutes les phrases d'au revoir qu'il aurait pût choisir, il lui demandait de prendre soin d'elle, de faire attention à elle ? La conscience de Regina ne pût retenir une remarque, trop choquée par les propos désobligeant du cowboy. « Il ose m'en vouloir là, ou je rêve ? Comme si j'avais le choix… » Regina fit mine de chasser une mouche d'un mouvement de la main devant son visage pour, en réalité, débarrasser son esprit de cette idée.

Elle regarda le père et le fils monter dans la voiture du Sheriff. Emma lui avait prêté le tacot jaune surmonté d'un gyrophare rouge. Chaque fois que l'avocate voyait la petite voiture reconvertie en voiture de police, elle souriait. Comment laisser un représentant des forces de l'ordre faire son travail dans une telle voiture ? De toute évidence, cela ne gênait pas les habitants de la ville.

Le voyage jusqu'à New York fût éreintant. Regina n'avait tout d'abord pas vraiment apprécié le retour dans la « beauté » de Marco. Puis, le vol qui devait la conduire de Carson City à New York City avait été annulé avant d'être remplacé par un second vol, beaucoup plus long, qui la contraignait à voyager en classe économique. Elle n'avait donc pas pût se reposer en encore moins profiter du calme ambiant puisque, les familles autour d'elle semblaient déterminées à l'empêcher de survivre au vol.

Autant dire que lorsqu'elle arriva à l'aéroport principal de New York, ce fût une libération de mettre un pied à terre. Ashley attendait patiemment près de la porte de sortie et des arrivées. Sac à main sur l'épaule, le calepin et le crayon dans une main, sa patronne l'avait prévenue par message électronique de son retard et lui avait demandé de venir directement la chercher à l'aéroport, trop fatiguée pour rejoindre son bureau à cette heure-ci et trop pressée de rentrer chez elle. Un bain, à cet instant, Regina ne rêvait que de se plonger dans un bon bain moussant à l'abri de tout et de tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte pour rejoindre le grand hall d'entrée de l'aéroport, Regina vit immédiatement sa secrétaire. La jolie blonde se dirigea vers elle le sourire aux lèvres mais lorsqu'elle comprit que Mademoiselle Mills n'avait ni l'humeur ni la force de supporter une accolade, elle se tendit immédiatement et revint à un accueil plus professionnel.

Regina restait malgré tout majestueuse sur ses Louboutins noires et brillantes, la fatigue et les cernes cachées par de larges lunettes Prada beiges. Son long manteau bordeaux parfaitement plié sur son avant-bras. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé au milieu des hommes d'affaires qui rentraient de voyage et des familles trop bruyantes. Les femmes la jalousaient et les maris la regardaient passer tel un regretté souvenir de leur jeune temps.

- Mademoiselle Mills, bon retour, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Dit gentiment Ashley sans trop d'entrain.

- Merci Ashley. Regina lui tendit son manteau et la poignée de sa mallette à main tout en continuant sa marche sans même se retourner, direction le bitume de New York.

Une fois sur le trottoir, elle prit une bonne bouffée d'air bien profonde. La pollution ambiante lui avait manquée. Elle força un sourire avant de perdre son simple rictus. Non. C'est faux. La pollution ambiante ne lui avait pas du tout manquée. Par contre, le vent frais du Nevada et l'odeur du foin… Elle chassa immédiatement ce souvenir de sa mémoire et se pinça les lèvres. Dans quelques jours elle aurait oublié, dans quelques jours, elle serait redevenue l'ambitieuse avocate new-yorkaise qu'elle avait toujours été.

Ashley, toujours derrière elle, fit signe à un des nombreux voituriers d'appeler un taxi. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à la blonde et s'avança vers la chaussée pour faire avancer le prochain taxi vide qui emmènerait les deux jeunes femmes dans les rues de la ville.

- J'ai fait livrer vos bagages chez vous, Mademoiselle Mills. Ils y seront dans une heure.

- Merci Ashley.

Sans rien ajouter, elles montèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet fut relativement court. Ashley donna quelques informations sur leur enquête à Regina qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, les yeux perdus dans le vague, par la fenêtre. Contemplant les paysages de la ville qu'elle connaissait par cœur. New York lui semblait fade, sans aucun gout, une ville impersonnelle qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Des centaines fourmis se bousculant sur les trottoirs, des visages insipides qui ne se regardent plus et ne veulent pas se connaitre. Où sont partis les cafés brulants de chez Granny's et les discutions entre voisins devant la petite école de Mina ?

- Mademoiselle ?

- Hm ?

- Excusez-moi, vous avez plusieurs messages urgents que je dois vous faire parvenir, puis-je le faire maintenant ?

- Hm…

- … ?

- Allez-y.

- Le secrétaire de Pan Avocats a appelé, il vous remercie pour votre don et souhaite s'assurer de votre présence au gala de samedi prochain. Votre père, Monsieur Mills, à également tenté de vous joindre, il veut vous souhaiter un bon retour et voudrait que vous déjeuniez ensemble cette semaine. J'ai donc fixé cette entrevue personnelle à demain, onze heures, pour le brunch. Votre amie Kathryn à téléphoner, elle souhaite vous remerciez pour les dossiers que vous lui avez attribué elle vous propose de boire un verre, un soir dans la semaine. Je lui ai proposé jeudi soir. Enfin, Monsieur Locksley a appelé et…

- Quoi ? Coupa Regina.

- Euh… Jeudi soir ?

- Non. Robin a appelé ?

- … ?

- Monsieur Locksley ? Vous parliez de Monsieur Locksley !

- Oui, oui. Il a appelé et voulait savoir comment votre vol s'était passé. Il n'a pas donné plus de détails. Il m'a demandé de vous dire de le rappeler. Je lui ai dit que vous ne preniez pas les appels à part personnel mais il a insisté puis a…

- Je le rappellerais.

- Ha… Très bien. Je suis navrée, j'espère ne pas avoir commis d'impair…

- Non, non. Merci pour votre aide.

- Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle.

Regina sourit à l'entente du mot « Mademoiselle » prononcé de toutes ses syllabes. Ou s'était envolé le « M'dam » auquel elle avait mis si longtemps à s'habituer ?

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent lourdement et ce n'est qu'en sentant le taxi jaune s'arrêter et le moteur continuer à tourner qu'elle les rouvrit. Ashley descendit du côté de la chaussé tandis que le portier, Alfred, vint ouvrir la porte à Regina.

- Un plaisir de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Mills.

- Merci Alfred, c'est très aimable.

Il n'insista pas. Les lunettes noires et le ton glacial de l'avocate supposait deux choses à ses yeux : une très mauvaise journée ou une très mauvaise gueule de bois. Réponse A.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent le hall de l'immeuble après avoir passé plusieurs portillons électroniques. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant les portes métallisées de l'ascenseur. Ashley fit bien attention à rester en retrait. S'il y a bien une chose que Mademoiselle Mills ne supporte pas lorsqu'elle est de mauvaise humeur, c'est que l'on nie le protocole et la politesse.

Elle laissa donc entrer sa patronne la première dans l'ascenseur pour venir ensuite se placer devant elle dans la cage de fer. Une fois le « ding » entendu, les portes s'ouvrirent et Ashley passa devant, les clefs de l'appartement dans une main, prenant garde à ne pas trop les remuer, bruit agaçant que Regina n'aime pas. La clef tourna dans la serrure du verrou deux fois. Puis, dans celle de la poignée, une fois. Ashley tourna le gros bouton et ouvrit dans un grand geste de bras la porte d'entrée pour que Regina y pénètre la première.

L'avocate y fit deux pas avant de pousser un cri d'effroi, lâchant son sac à main Yves Saint Laurent sur le parquet, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche.

Devant la réaction de la jeune femme, Ashley entra à son tour. Sa réaction fut la même en tout point. Elle ne lâcha cependant pas ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, cela n'aurait pas plu à Regina. Elles contemplèrent le décor avec horreur. Pendant un instant, Ashley pria pour s'être trompée d'étage et d'appartement mais… Non. C'était bien le bon endroit.

L'appartement avait été violement saccagé. Le canapé éventré, les plumes des coussins recouvraient le sol, le vitre de la table basse brisé en mille morceaux, l'écran de la télévision diffusait maintenant un impact digne d'un coup de masse, le tapis et les tableaux déchiquetés… Rien n'avait été épargné. Tous les verres en cristal de la cuisine avaient été jetés au sol. Les placards vidés. Tout ce qui étaient fragile avait été fracassé contre un mur ou un meuble et tout ce qui avait pût être détruit pas une lame avait été transpercé. Toutes les pièces ressemblaient à la première, une vie entière détruite en un instant.

Trois heures plus tard, la police venait de partir. L'état des lieux avaient été fait, les dépositions et les plaintes faites également. Ashley avait contacté les assurances et évidement, elles allaient pratiquement tout rembourser. Regina était une femme prévoyante. Une fois le calme revenu et le choc passé, elles ramassèrent les quelques affaires qui avaient pût être sauvées et s'installèrent comme elles le purent dans le canapé bien moins confortable qu'à l'habitué.

Le cœur de Regina se serra devant la toile qu'elle avait acheté à un jeune artiste en Europe et qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Il avait pour habitude de trôner dans son salon. Le tableau avait été affublé de plusieurs coups de lames le rendant irrécupérable. Voilà à quoi ressemblait sa vie à présent, un tableau déchiré et pas moyen de recoudre les plaies béantes de la toile.

Elle se leva et alla sur la pointe de ses orteils nus, dans la cuisine. Les bouteilles de vins ayant été balancées contre le mur qui faisait office de tête de lit à sa chambre… Son lit king-size valait maintenant plusieurs milliers de dollars si l'on en comptait la quantité de vin français répandu sur les draps de soie. Elle attrapa deux bières qui avaient été épargnées, bien cachées dans le réfrigérateur.

De retour dans le salon, elle en tendit une à Ashley qui la prit en la remerciant timidement.

- Je suis désolée. Commença doucement Regina. Je n'ai pas retrouvé l'ouvre bouteille…, Elle sourit tristement en contemplant sa bière froide inouvrable.

- Donnez.

- … ?

Ashley lui prit la bouteille des mains et, d'un habile jeu de doigts et un tour de force, fit sauter la petite capsule verte. Elle réitéra l'opération pour sa propre bouteille devant une Regina béate.

- Ce n'était pas inscrit dans vos qualifications, vous me surprendrez toujours…

La blonde sourit largement. Elle comprit que la journée que sa patronne venait de passer ne lui offrait plus le luxe d'être désagréable. Quelque part, la jeune femme se sentit privilégiée de pouvoir assister à cet instant, là, assise sur ce tapis au milieu des plumes d'oie. Qui pouvait dire qu'il avait vu Regina Mills boire une bière à la bouteille, les cheveux en pagaille et des cernes sous les yeux ?

- Merci. Dit Regina.

- … ?

- Vous êtes restée.

- Oh, je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un ici, je comprends.

- Vous devriez renter chez vous. Il est tard. Vous n'avez donc pas un chat qui vous attend ? Ironisa Regina.

- Non. Mais j'ai un fiancé et un bébé.

Regina manqua de s'étouffer, elle failli raccrocher sa gorgée.

- Vous êtes fiancée et vous avez un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Eh bien, oui. Pour ma défense, c'était précisé dans ma fiche lorsque j'ai postulé pour cet emploi.

- … Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas ce que je regarde en premier lorsqu'il s'agit de mes employés. Je préfère voir s'ils sont qualifiés. S'ils veulent travailler pour moi, c'est qu'ils ont le temps de le faire.

- Je n'étais pas qualifiée.

- C'est vrai. Mais vous m'avez prouvée que vous étiez capable de faire votre travail tout de même. Avec un homme et un enfant à la maison qui plus est ! A vrai dire… J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous à présent.

- Merci. Dit Ashley en rougissant.

- Vous devriez rentrer. Ils doivent être inquiets.

- Je les ais prévenus. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'allez pas rester ici toute seule. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, vous pourriez vous blessée, regardez ce désordre…

- Merci… Je… Je vais prendre un bain. Faites… Faites comme chez vous.

La mousse du bain et l'eau chaude sur sa peau était très agréable. Dans le désordre de la grande salle de bain, elle avait réussi à allumer deux bougies et retrouver un semblant de paix intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa nuque contre la porcelaine de la baignoire. Soudain, les paroles d'Ashley lui revinrent. Cette jeune femme semblait parfaitement concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle… Elle pensa à Robin, puis à Roland. Il l'avait appelé, elle devrait lui donner des nouvelles…

Ni réfléchissant pas d'avantage, elle attrapa son téléphone portable, posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. De ses deux pouces glissant, elle réussit à atteindre dans ses contacts le numéro du cowboy. Il répondu à la deuxième sonnerie :

- Regina ? Enfin… Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Votre avion devait atterrir il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Regina ?

Entendre sa voix après une telle journée la bouleversa au plus profond d'elle-même. Dieu qu'elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras réconfortant… Vulnérable, nue et fatiguée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les genoux contre sa poitrine. La mousse du bain remua longuement en petite vaguelettes qui éclaboussèrent son menton.

En entendant du mouvement de l'autre côté du combiné mais ne parvenant toujours pas à entendre la voix de Regina, Robin commençait à paniquer…

- Regina ! Allo… ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

Après ça, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Regina ne pût retenir plus longtemps les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Ce fût dans un sanglot et d'une toute petite voix qu'elle trouva la force de répondre à celui qui lui manquait déjà tant :

- Robin… ?

Pendant ce temps, parmi les décombres et après avoir fait le tour des pièces de l'appartement, Ashley venait de trouver une note. Une note manuscrite qui n'avait pas été épinglée au dos de la porte de la chambre de Regina par un ami… Trois mots recouvraient le morceau de papier : « Welcome Back Bitch. »

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	16. Gala de Charité

**Chapitre 16. Gala de Charité.**

Samedi soir. La dix-septième avenue était entièrement éclairée par les gigantesques spots blancs qui illuminaient le tapis rouge, l'entrée du théâtre et la rue où les limousines et autres voitures de luxe faisaient leur avancée. Les invités pompeux et parés de leurs plus beaux atouts s'offraient de chaleureuses ou d'hypocrites poignées de main devant des jeunes femmes portant des robes indécemment courtes ou dont les décolletés faisaient tourner les têtes. Les journalistes et les photographes hurlaient des noms incompréhensibles pour un cliché où quelques paroles à propos d'affaires remportées où perdues dans les tribunaux de la ville, alors que les célébrités faisaient de beaux sourires devant les objectifs.

Une autre limousine noire étincelante s'avança sur l'asphalte, le chauffeur s'arrêta tandis qu'un voiturier vint ouvrir la portière arrière du mystérieux passager. Des acclamations se firent immédiatement entendre, dès sa descente. Un des journalistes se précipita aux côtés de l'invité, plus rapide que les autres, il approcha son micro de sa bouche avant de commencer :

- Mademoiselle Mills ! Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes… Fabuleuse ce soir. Commença-t-il d'un air charmeur en la regardant de bas en haut.

- Oh, merci infiniment. Répondit-elle dans un battement de cil.

Et en effet, elle était fabuleuse. La robe de velours rouge qu'elle avait choisie pour l'occasion lui offrait une seconde peau qui épousait à la perfection ses courbes. La dentelle qui couvrait son dos nu et l'indécent manque de tissu entre sa poitrine et son nombril était des plus raffinées. Ses cheveux totalement disciplinés, ses lèvres couleur chair, ses yeux enrobé d'un léger maquillage foncé… Ses talons vertigineux… Elle était définitivement la reine de la soirée. Regina Mills n'était pas femme discrète et timide et ce soir, tous les yeux seraient tournés vers elle et ce ne serait pas ses talents d'avocate dont on parlerai le plus, demain, dans la presse.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Attendiez-vous cette soirée avec impatience ? Poursuivit le journaliste déjà sous son charme.

- J'avais tout à fait hâte de participer à cette soirée ! C'est un immense plaisir d'avoir été désignée comme invitée d'honneur !

- Pensez-vous pouvoir récupérer beaucoup d'argent pour les différentes associations présentes ce soir ? Continua-t-il.

- Je l'espère ! C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes tous fais aussi beaux !

- Haha ! Merci, Mademoiselle Mills, vous êtes divine, passez une bonne soirée ! Conclu-t-il avant de la laisser avancer seule sur le tapis rouge.

- Je vous en prie, merci !

Après plusieurs clichés prit en compagnie de nombreux autres avocats dont Regina ne connaissait pas les noms, elle répondit à des questions sur d'anciennes affaires ou sur des procès qu'elle avait remportés. Elle y répondit en affichant son plus beau sourire mais aussi le plus faux.

Elle ne voulait pas aller à ce gala. Cependant, le choix n'avait pas été le sien. Elle était invitée d'honneur, devait faire un discours et offrir une des récompenses à l'une des organisations de charité qui seraient présentes ce soir dans la salle. Ashley l'avait convaincue de ne pas se laisser aller après les récents évènements, elle devait réagir et montrer à ceux qui la croyait assez faible pour rester enfermée chez elle, qu'elle n'avait peur de personne et ne cesserait jamais de vivre, qu'importe la menace.

Le théâtre avait été entièrement redoré pour l'occasion. La salle de gala était sublime, parée d'or, de velours et de broderies. L'orchestre était immense. Installé sur le haut de la scène, sur de hauts gradins qui surplombaient la salle. Par ailleurs, lorsque Regina pénétra à l'intérieur au bras de son père qui serait son cavalier pour la soirée, elle fût estomaquée par la splendeur des lieux. Pratiquement tous les avocats de Mills Compagnie avait été invités à se joindre à l'évènement, il était donc naturel que le père de Regina y soit et que celui-ci pénètre dans l'endroit avec, à son bras, sa sublime fille unique.

Les tables avaient été dressées dans un ordre d'importance crucial. Les invités les plus importants faisant face à la scène puis, une immense piste de danse éclairée d'un lustre de cristal qui tamisait la salle d'une lumière parfaite, ni trop éblouissante ni trop intimiste. Enfin, le reste de la salle était composée des autres tables prêtes pour les différentes personnalités et enfin, le bar suivit du buffet à volonté.

Tandis que Monsieur Mills serrait quelques mains et discutait très sérieusement d'affaire, Regina se dirigea vers le bar. Inutile de préciser que tous les yeux la suivirent dans son allure et dans ses mouvements d'une grâce naturelle envoutante.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander une coupe de champagne au barman qu'un verre lui fût tendu, sur sa droite. Elle regarda sans une once de gentillesse celui qui s'interposait entre elle et ses envies.

- Champagne ? Demanda Mendell en lui tendant la flûte au liquide doré.

- Je peux choisir par moi-même. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le barman qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et lui demanda un verre de vin blanc. Elle fût immédiatement servit. Mendell la contemplait sans bouger. Il souriait.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Mills. Votre présence à manquée au cabinet. Je crois parler pour tous nos confrères. Ajouta-t-il dans une fausse sympathie évidente, il voulait savoir la raison de son absence prolongée.

- Merci, c'est très aimable. Dit-elle simplement.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détails, il changea de sujet tandis que Regina contemplait l'orchestre.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez reprendre l'affaire Léopold ? Ce n'est pas un dossier des plus urgents peut-être que… Nous pourrions faire équipe sur un de mes dossiers, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense que… Nous serions vraiment de très bons partenaires.

Non seulement la subtilité n'était pas son fort mais il était très grossier. Regina dû retenir sa main de venir s'écraser sur sa joue à cet instant. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour l'observer un instant, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, bien trop occupé à lorgner sur son vertigineux décolleté. Elle se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention et lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle lui offrit son regard le plus meurtrier avant de poursuivre :

- Je suis navrée, Mendell, je ne fais pas dans les cas sociaux. D'ailleurs, je ne fais pas dans le harcèlement sexuel non plus. C'est le vingt-sixième étage qu'il faut aller voir pour ça. Sur ce, elle attrapa son verre et s'en alla.

Mendell resta au bar. Il la regarda s'éloigner en silence. Après un court instant, il se remit à sourire. Simplement sourire. Pour une raison que lui seule connaissait.

La soirée avait filée à une vitesse incroyable. Il était presque minuit et il ne restait plus qu'un chèque à remettre à l'association la plus importante de la soirée. Regina devait être la prochaine à monter sur scène afin de remettre le dernier prix. Elle était assise, les mains moites, près de son père, elle attendait que le maître de cérémonie la présente pour le rejoindre devant les trois cent soixante invités.

- … Applaudissez s'il vous plait notre sublime confrère, Regina Mills !

Elle se leva et toute la peur s'envola. Le projecteur l'éclaira instantanément, surgissant de nulle part. Souriante, saluant la foule, elle zigzagua entre les tables pour rejoindre les petites marches qui menaient à la scène. L'homme dans son smoking qui présentait l'évènement, lui tandis une main qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il la conduisit jusque devant le pupitre au centre même de la pièce tout en continuant d'applaudir.

Elle marmonna de timides remerciements dans le micro qui lui faisait face, gênée par l'innovation qui lui était faite. Une fois les applaudissements et, par conséquence, le bruit, terminé, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son discours discrètement inscrit sur de petites feuilles de carton qu'elle tenait fermement au creux de sa main.

- Merci infiniment pour ce chaleureux accueil. Ce soir, il ne s'agit pas de nous. Il s'agit d'aider ceux qui en ont le plus besoin et je…

Son regard se figea dans la salle et sa voix se coupa tout à coup. Tremblante, elle tenta de reprendre :

- … Et je suis certaine qu'ensemble…

Les mots ne venaient pas. Les mots ne pouvaient pas venir. Pas alors qu'il la regardait avec ces yeux-là. Elle frissonna sous son regard et se força à continuer.

« Putain Regina, continue ! » Se força-t-elle.

- … Excusez-moi. Je suis certaine qu'ensemble nous pouvons apporter du réconfort à chacune des personne pour lesquelles nous nous battons jour après jour. Permettez-moi d'offrir, au nom de Mills Compagnie et de tous nos associés, un chèque de cinq-cent-cinquante mille dollars à l'organisation des luttes contre les violences conjugales, présente parmi nous ce soir…

Le représentant se leva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Regina applaudissait aussi, en retrait, elle avait machinalement fais quelques pas pour laisser la place à l'homme qui les rejoint cinq secondes plus tard. Malgré tout, elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux, souriant malgré elle parce qu'il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, il avait raison, il la faisait sourire. Ce soir, il était venu. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Elle n'en savait rien mais il était là, devant elle et c'était là tout ce qui lui importait. Robin. Son Robin.

Les applaudissements et les houlements assourdissants de la foule continuaient tandis que ces deux-là n'entendaient plus rien, perdu l'un et l'autre dans ce moment fou de communion et de retrouvailles. Regina n'avait compris pourquoi, ceux qui avait connu le grand amour, disaient qu'il est aisé de le reconnaitre lorsqu'on le voit. Parce que justement, on ne voit plus que lui. Lui et l'amour qu'il vous porte.

Elle remit le chèque, fit une accolade rapide au souriant et flatté directeur de l'association et suivit le chemin des coulisses sans une seconde d'attente. Elle disparut, courant presque se réfugier derrière les hauts rideaux de velours rouge. Elle fût prise en photo et bien que certains journalistes insistèrent pour une ou deux questions, elle n'accorda rien à personne mais suivit son chemin sans se retourner. Trop pressée de retourner dans la salle pour le retrouver, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un mirage. Qu'après avoir passé une semaine à ne penser qu'à lui, son cerveau et son cœur ne lui faisait pas défaut en lui montrant ce qu'elle désirait voir plus que tout au monde.

Elle se faufila sur les côtés, près des tables les plus éloignées et descendit les quelques marches des coulisses, là où personne ne la verrait s'aventurer. Quitta les repaires cachés du spectacle et contourna la pièce en longeant le mur, là où… Il était toujours. Au fond de la salle. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle fût toute à coup prise d'angoisses. Elle attrapa le bras d'un jeune serveur qui passait à cet instant et l'attira dans le coin sombre où elle se cachait. Le garçon, incrédule, la dévisageait sans comprendre. Il faillit en renverser son plateau de coupes de champagne.

- Comment je suis ? Lui demanda-t-elle prestement.

- Euh…, Il la regarda de bas en haut, s'arrêtant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se rinça l'œil pendant une bonne minute et rougit devant le regard de braise qu'elle lui lança lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux noirs.

- Parfait. Dit-elle. Tu peux disposer. Ajouta-t-elle. Oh ! Attends !

Elle attrapa une des flutes que contenait le plateau et, après l'avoir portée à ses lèvres en avala l'intégralité en une seule gorgée avant de reposer la coupe vide directement sur le plateau d'argent. Le garçon repartit. Les joues rouges et des images en tête pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Regina ne pensait plus. Elle devait agir. Il l'attendait. Elle stoppa le tremblement de ses mains et ses pensées en une seconde. Se glissant dans son dos, toujours cachée par le rideau, elle agrippa son bras et le tira en arrière. Il disparut en un instant, happé par le tissu de velours à côté de lui.

Immédiatement, leurs corps se trouvèrent. Les bras autour de son cou et les mains de Robin sur sa taille tellement fine entre ses paumes larges, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient tout à coup seuls au monde. Son front contre le sien, ils fermèrent les yeux sous les applaudissements de la salle. Les voix cessèrent et la musique reprit dans un air de « Love You Madly» chanté par une voix suave.

Il se pencha et l'agrippa fermement avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs. La tête en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres elle sentie son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il la reposa à terre, elle accrocha ses mains à sa nuque et dans un mouvement commun, ils s'embrassèrent.

Un baiser qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps… Regina laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir. Une nuée de papillons s'envola au fond de son estomac et lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Robin venir caresser son dos dans toute sa cambrure à travers la dentelle de sa robe, elle ne pût continuer. Elle mit fin au baiser et chercha ses yeux dans le noir.

Les deux pupilles bleus la fixèrent sans cligner. Les mots leurs manquaient et déjà, leurs lèvres voulaient se retrouver, hurlaient le prénom de l'autre dans une envie commune de rattraper tout le temps perdu.

Il ferma les yeux et vint embrasser son front comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois.

La musique changea et elle revint tout à coup sur terre. Elle se dégagea, un peu bousculée.

- Je vais aller me repoudrer le nez. Retourne profitez de la soirée. Je reviens immédiatement.

Il sourit. Comprenant que tout ceci était important pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était la faire fuir, jamais plus il ne la laisserait partir. Il se l'était promis au moment où il l'avait vu monter dans l'avion de Marco, il y a plus d'une semaine. Le meilleur moyen de la protéger n'était définitivement plus de l'envoyer seule à New York puisque de toute évidence, les ennuis la suivait.

Elle fit deux pas pour se diriger vers la salle mais il la retint par la main. Doucement, l'attira vers lui et lui vola un dernier baiser aussi tendre qu'il le pût. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques instants pour savourer cette douceur avant de lui sourire et de s'éloigner.

Dans le miroir des toilettes pour dames, Regina fixait son reflet. Effleurant ses lèvres du bout de son index comme si la marque de ses baisers sur sa peau s'y trouvait encore.

Cette soirée était bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Et maintenant que Robin était là, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Elle qui retenait sa respiration depuis qu'on avait saccagé son appartement et pénétrer chez elle… Elle se sentit enfin respirer. Rassurée par le simple fait de le savoir dans la pièce d'à côté. Robin ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire du mal. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand il-…

- Très beau discours, Regina.

- Mendell ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Ce sont les toilettes pour dames !

D'un coup d'œil, elle le vit tourner le loquet qui verrouillait la porte, derrière lui. Une sueur froide la traversa de bas en haut.

- Oh… Ça, je sais. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dames ce soir dans la salle…

- Justement. Je m'apprêtais à sortir.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant qu'il ne lui bloque le passage. L'obligeant à reculer.

- Non… Restez. Je vous promets qu'on s'amusera mieux tous les deux ici plutôt qu'à cette soirée emmerdante comme la pluie.

- Elle n'était pas emmerdante pour tout le monde.

- Rendons-la encore meilleure, alors.

Il attrapa sa gorge d'une main froide et bien trop ferme. Elle voulut le repousser mais il avait bloqué un de ses bras dans le haut de son dos plus vite qu'elle n'eut le temps de le repousser avec plus de violence. Il la tourna dos à lui, son visage dans ses cheveux, il respirait son parfum, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Tu aimes la nouvelle déco' de ton appart' ?

Tout à coup, toute la peur qu'elle refoulait depuis l'instant où il était entré resurgit. Elle ne pût plus la retenir. Une plainte lui échappa lorsqu'il sera plus fort sa gorge et qu'elle sentit sa bouche dans son cou. Il avança de quelques pas, l'obligeant à avancer aussi. Face contre le carrelage du mur. Elle ne pût retenir une unique larme lorsqu'il remonta lentement le velours de sa robe jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse pour venir malaxer durement sa fesse droite de sa main.

Elle ne pensait plus et n'avez pas non plus la force de se débattre d'avantage. Son bras lui faisant vraiment mal, il tirait dessus sans relâche pour l'empêcher de bouger et ses hanches la maintenaient contre le mur, ne lui offrant aucune possibilité de mouvement. Elle avait déconnectée chaque parcelle de son corps à son esprit. Elle n'était plus là. Ses lèvres sur sa peau… Sa main sur son sein et son rire… Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle venait enfin de retrouver les bras de Robin et c'était les mains de ce porc qui la touchait.

Elle sentit d'autres larmes couler avant de tressaillir en entendant un vacarme infernal éclater violement dans la pièce. Tout à coup, il n'était plus là. Son corps trop lourd contre le sien avait disparu. Son bras se relâcha et pendait à présent contre son flan alors que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, elle se sentit s'effondrer, le sol lentement l'attirée avant qu'on ne la rattrape.

Une voix qu'elle reconnue la ramena à la réalité. Oui, voilà ce qu'elle reconnut. Une voix et une odeur, une odeur de foin, de prairie et de grands espaces. Une odeur de… Comment dire ? De… Foyer ? De maison ?

- …Ina, Regina ! Regina ?

- Robin ?

- Tu vas bien ? Mon amour, je t'en prie, parle-moi !

- Ca… Ça va.

Elle se sentit être recouverte de sa veste de costume noire. Même les yeux presque clos, elle le savait, elle reconnaissait la douceur du tissu et le parfum de Robin sur le col du vêtement. Un bras passa derrière son dos et une main sous ses cuisses la souleva avec facilité. Des voix résonnaient autour d'elle. Les cris de plusieurs hommes se disputant et d'autres bruits sourds, comme… Etouffés. Elle entendit son nom être répéter par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Robin. De ses mains elle reconnut les battements de son cœur contre le sien et sût que ce cœur n'avait pas de secret pour elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés pour laisser couler les larmes mais savait que c'était dans ses bras qu'elle était et que c'était exactement là qu'elle voulait rester. C'était là qu'elle était le plus en sécurité.

La marche lui sembla longue et tout à coup, l'air frais de la nuit lui caressa le visage. Ils étaient sortis. Comment ? Elle n'en savait rien. Quitter cet endroit. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit à tout prix. Puis, les évènements s'enchainèrent, les lieux se succédèrent sans jamais se ressembler, elle les reconnut mais n'ouvrit jamais les yeux. L'odeur de cuir de la limousine, la poussière d'un vieux taxi, la lumière des immeubles, le « ding » d'un ascenseur, le bruit de la clef dans la serrure et enfin, le calme d'un appartement vide et sombre au cœur de la nuit. La porte claqua derrière eux.

Regina se sentit être allongée sur son propre lit, ses talons lui être enlevés, une couette la recouvrir et un corps d'une douceur jamais connue auparavant s'allonger contre elle, dans son dos. Une main dans ses cheveux, caressant amoureusement ses mèches à présent folles et emmêlées. Toute l'élaboration d'une coiffure et d'un maquillage de soirée semblait s'être évaporé comme le reste de si doux rêve que devait être ce gala, mieux encore, depuis que Robin y était présent.

Regina se retourna et vint se coller contre lui. Elle en avait besoin. D'abord pour se rassurer mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il ne la laisse jamais plus seule, plus jamais. La main de Robin dans son dos, il l'attira plus encore contre son corps, la protégeant du reste du monde en une étreinte éternelle. Regina eut la sensation de disparaitre aux yeux du monde et c'est à ce moment, à ce moment-là uniquement, qu'elle s'autorisa une profonde inspiration et expiration de tout ce trop-plein d'émotions qui l'avait envahi.

- Robin…

- J'ai failli le tuer… J'ai failli… Je l'aurai tué…S'ils n'étaient pas entrer pour m'arrêter… Je te jure que je l'aurai tué.

- Robin…

- Chut… Dors. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas, je ne te laisse plus.

Doucement, il la sentit bouger. Elle était si près, leur corps entortillés l'un contre l'autre, il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles se contracter ou se détendre, sa poitrine se lever et redescendre au rythme de sa respiration. Elle leva la tête et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il faisait nuit dans la grande chambre vide. Les lumières de New York se reflétaient en taches informes mais colorées sur les baies vitrées lui laissant juste le loisir d'observer les traits de son visage. Les lèvres pincées, les poches sous les yeux, le teint livide… Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué au gala mais… Il semblait avoir tout aussi mal vécu qu'elle leur séparation brutale.

- Du bout de ses doigts, elle effleura sa joue, ses lèvres, sa nuque et… S'arrêta.

- Tu… Portes… Costume ? Le sourire moqueur qui s'afficha sur son visage gonfla le cœur de Robin d'un renouveau inattendu et pourtant si nécessaire…

Le nœud papillon était défait et la veste que Regina supposait aller avec le reste de l'ensemble avait disparue mais… La chemise blanche était toujours là et le pantalon à pinces aussi.

Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit le détailler de la sorte, mais ne dit rien.

- Comment… As-tu… Sût ? Osa-t-elle demander.

- Je ne te voyais pas revenir et puis… En y réfléchissant, je l'ai vu te suivre et… A sa tête… Je sais pas… Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien et puis… Je t'ai entendu pleur-…

Elle mit deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour le stopper. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

- Ton bras ?

- Ça va…

- Je n'ai même pas songé à t'emmener à l'hôpital, Regina, est-ce que… ?

- Non. Tu es arrivé à temps. Je… Veux pas aller à l'hôpital, je veux être dans tes bras. Serre-moi fort.

Ce qu'il fit.

- Embrasse-moi.

- 'Gina…

- Je t'en prie.

Une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou, il l'attira le plus délicatement possible à lui. Allongé l'un en face de l'autre, elle s'accrochait à ses bras comme une bouée de sauvetage, elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord dans un baiser chaste et doux. Pourtant, il devint vite passionné, les yeux fermés, ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre sans oser bouger, sans oser le moindre geste. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa langue contre ses lèvres, il dût faire un effort monumental pour ne pas lui en donner l'accès. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réitéra sa demande, bien plus insistante, elle fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre contre son torse dont l'accès était librement ouvert par la chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient détachés. Regina mordilla gentiment sa peau humide et chaude et… Cette fois-ci, il ne résista pas à l'assaut de ses lèvres et de son touché. Bien trop sensuel et divin, mettant en émoi chacun de ses sens, laissant des frissons derrière chacun de ses passages. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, ils gémirent de plaisir tous les deux. Elles se découvraient, se caressaient l'une et l'autre, dominant tout en étant dominées. Le souffle leur manquait et ils durent se séparer bien malgré eux.

Elle se laissa alors glisser sur le dos tandis qu'il prenait de la hauteur en la surplombant, leurs corps toujours aussi soudés l'un à l'autre. Il sentit alors ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses dans son cou.

- Non… Attends… Regina…

Lorsqu'il vit la panique dans ses yeux, il comprit immédiatement mais, le mal était déjà fait.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. S'empressa-t-il de préciser.

- C'est exactement ce que je crois. Tu me sauves de ce porc mais tu ne veux plus de moi à présent…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ! Vas-t-en ! Je vois très bien ce qui te dégoute…

- Vas-tu te taire un instant ?

Elle tentait de vaguement le repousser mais il ne bougeait pas. Elle se tût en entendant les derniers mots.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu es bousculée, tu as… On ne devrait pas faire ça ce soir. Tu es sous le choc et… Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi. Je peux attendre. Je t'ai retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Pardon. Pardon... J'ai cru que...

- Je sais ce que tu as cru, mon ange…

Elle rata un battement à l'entente du surnom. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, dans les toilettes, c'était bien sa voix qui l'avait appelée « mon amour ». Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il continua :

- Je t'interdis de penser que je ne veux plus de toi. Regina, jamais plus je ne te laisserai me quitter. Quand tu es partie, tout s'est effondré. Roland m'en voulait de t'avoir laissée, il ne t'a jamais oubliée. Moi aussi je m'en voulais, je ne me le suis jamais pardonné alors… Quand j'ai sût pour ton appartement, j'ai fait des recherches sur les différentes personnes qui pouvaient être assez proches de toi pour avoir accès à l'endroit où tu vis et à force de chercher, j'ai fini par trouver. Un de tes confrères a depuis quelques temps, eut des relevés assez louches à ton bureau. J'ai pris l'avion dès que j'ai pût mais je suis resté bloqué vingt-neuf heures à Carson-City à cause d'une alerte. Je suis arrivé ici il n'y a que quelques heures. J'ai voulu sonner chez toi mais ton voisin de palier m'a dit que tu étais à un gala. J'ai loué un costume, je me suis changé dans le taxi, je suis passé par la porte de derrière et… Je t'ai retrouvée. Tout ça pour toi. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi parce que je refuse de passer un jour de plus en te sachant loin de moi et qui plus est, en danger. Je… Je veux que tu rentres au ranch avec moi pour la suite. Peu importe les conséquences. Nous aviserons… Regina, ne t'avises plus jamais de penser que je ne veux pas poser mes mains sur toi ou que t'as vue me repousse parce que tu es la plus belle chose que le Ciel m'ait donné de voir…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle prenne pleinement conscience de ses mots, le fixant sans relâche dans la pénombre. Elle cherchait une réponse adéquate mais n'en trouva aucune. La seule réponse qu'elle voulait lui donner était qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout à cet instant. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre de ses sentiments après seulement un mois passé à ses côtés ? Elle n'en savait rien mais l'évidence était là, sous ses yeux. Elle aimait cet homme plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

- Robin… Je… Je suis désolée… Tu m'as tant manqué… Toi et Roland, vous m'avez tellement manqués… Je me suis forcée à partit parce que ça semblait tellement rapide et naturel que j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu si peur que mon cœur me joue des tours, que ça ne soit que des illusions que je me faisais. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, mon retour et… Ce soir… J'ai plus que j'aimais besoin de sentir que tu es là. Je t'en prie… Il n'y a que toi qui peux effacer la trace de ses mains sur moi… Montre-moi… Montre-moi à quel point tu…, Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis ses premiers mots, la firent éclater en sanglot.

- Chut… Calme-toi. Je suis là. Dit-il en reprenant ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa son front et le bout de son nez avant de reprendre : Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Si, tu changes d'avis dis le moi, je ne me fâcherais pas…, Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de partir à la recherche de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser reprit. Plus fort, plus intense, pas précipité, simplement parfait, en communion avec leurs désirs et leurs corps. La main de Robin dévala doucement ses formes en partant de sa nuque, qu'il caressa longuement, puis son épaule, qu'il massa délicatement pour soulager la douleur, son sein, qu'il prit en main tout en contournant ses formes, sa taille, qu'il palpa avec passion et ses fesses, qu'il frôla du bout des doigts avant de câliner ses cuisses et toute la longueur de ses jambes. Elle gémit dans sa bouche sous ce touché et cela suffit à lui donner l'accord qu'il attendait pour aller plus loin. Tout doucement, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque. Une fois la minuscule épingle de l'invisible fermeture de sa robe en main, il tira légèrement pour commencer à la faire descendre et ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'ouverture qu'il posa une main au creux de son dos nu.

Pendant ce temps, Regina avait trouvé la force de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Elle l'aida à la retirer lorsqu'il se releva quelque peu pour se replacer correctement à son côté, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la position de leurs corps. Robin était doux et elle ne décela aucune précipitation dans ses gestes et pour cela, elle le remercia secrètement. Comme elle s'en était doutée, l'appréhension d'être touchée après le choc des derniers évènements et la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, la firent trembler quelques secondes mais c'était sans compter sur la tendresse des gestes du cowboy.

Vingt minutes plus tard, leurs vêtements avaient disparus, éparpillés au pied du lit ou sur le sol. Nus l'un contre l'autre, une de leur main était jointe. Preuve de leur besoin de ne plus jamais se perdre, même dans la passion. L'autre main de Robin caressait avec envie l'intérieur des cuisses de Regina, frôlant de très près le sexe de cette dernière déjà ruisselant de désir. La seconde main de Regina s'accrochait tant bien que mal à Robin. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en communion avec quelqu'un et les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait la rendait simplement folle. Elle aurait pût rapidement atteindre l'extase, simplement de par son touché, sentir son corps nu et tendu par l'envie, là, contre le sien.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il attendait une autorisation de sa part, elle finit par la lui donner, déjà haletante :

- Viens…

- Tu es… Oh, bébé… A moi… Qu'à moi… Dis-le.

- Robin… Han, j't'en prie…

- Dis-le.

- A toi… Rien que-mh… Han… A toi.

Ces mots déclenchèrent la passion qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois. Plongeant sa tête dans son cou, il embrassa et suça sa peau jusqu'à laisser une belle marque qui lui fit lâcher un long râle. Puis, sa main la plus aventureuse se décida enfin à venir titiller sa petite boule de nerfs et l'entrée de son sexe. A ce contact, la jeune femme se cambra et commença à onduler malgré elle contre lui, sentant dur contre sa hanche l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

- Oui… Robin… Plus… Je veux plus…

Il n'attendit pas et l'instant d'après, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ondulants l'un contre l'autre sans jamais cesser leurs caresses ou leurs mots doux, elle s'agrippait à lui alors qu'il les emmenait tous les deux vers les rives du plaisir le plus ultime.

- Mon amour…

Celle-ci le repoussa en arrière et d'un mouvement de main habile et fort, elle se tenait sur lui. Assise sur ses cuisses puissantes, elle bougeait contre son ventre alors qu'il avait les deux mains sur ses fesses, épousant ses mouvements et la collant contre sa peau brûlante. Leurs sueurs se mêlant l'une à l'autre dans un parfum d'amour et de peine… La tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, il descendit longuement, embrassant et léchant chaque partie de son épiderme jusqu'à prendre la pointe d'un sein en bouche et alors, il ne suffit à sa belle que quelques coups de langue pour perdre pied.

Devant son visage tordu par le plaisir, il ne pût que la suivre dans ses abysses, formant leur union la plus totale.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	17. Ripous et Pourris

**Chapitres 17. Ripous et Pourris.**

- Entrez.

Les quatre compères pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce sombre et enfumée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa lever les yeux pour croiser le regard du vieil homme qui les contemplaient, à présent en silencieux. Le bruit résonnant de ses gros doigts à la peau sèche et le cliquetis de ses bagues s'entrechoquant les unes autres, résonnait lorsqu'il les faisait jouer sur le bois de la table. Sa tête suivait le mouvement et le tempo rapide de ses doigts, il semblait apprécier ce rythme lent et fantasque qui n'avait de sens que pour lui.

Les quatre sous-fifres qui lui faisaient face contemplaient leurs pieds comme des enfants sur le point d'être durement punis. Pourquoi avait-il dût s'enticher de pareil incompétents pour faire un travail aussi important ? L'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par le canon d'un vieux et fidèle revolver. Un poignet souple, voilà de quoi ils avaient besoin. Assez rapide pour dégainer plus vite que celui d'en face et assez fort pour ne pas trembler.

Une main vint attraper le bout du cigare usé par les dents et la salive du vieux bandit et écrasa son extrémité dans un cendrier représentant la gueule ouverte d'un tigre. Gold s'accouda à son bureau, les yeux baissé et le visage caché par son haut et long chapeau.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va daigner ouvrir sa grande gueule pour m'expliquer pourquoi ce qui devait être si simple est devenu si compliqué ? Je vous préviens… Si ce que j'entends ne me plais pas… Je risque de perdre mon calme…

La liste interminable des victimes qu'avait fait le vieux bandit au cours de sa très, trop longue vie vint à la mémoire des quatre condamnés, toujours debout dans la pièce. Ne pas satisfaire Gold dans ses demandes et ses affaires revenait à signer son propre arrêt de mort avec son propre sang.

- Peut-être que notre Sheriff voudrait commencer… Honneur aux dames. Continua-t-il sans même lever la tête pour vérifier la présence de la jeune femme.

Tremblante et d'une petite voix, elle se précipita timidement sur l'occasion de pouvoir parler pour expliquer son erreur. Rappelant les faits à Gold qui ne semblait pas très convaincu. Il reprit donc la parole en énumérant lui-même, pour la deuxième fois, la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Comme si, par simple soucis de s'assurer la bonne compréhension de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il enfonçait le clou en leur mettant les derniers événements sous le nez.

- Bien. Reprenons, voulez-vous ?

Un soupir de détresse s'échappa de l'assistance. Les trois hommes qui entouraient la belle blonde ne semblaient pas être plus près qu'elle à faire face aux accusations de leur employeur…

- Il y a quelques semaines maintenant, un horrible accident s'est produit devant le Moose Crossing. Notre cher ami et palefrenier préféré, Graham, a été renversé par un chauffard qui a de plus, pris la fuite. Impossible de retrouver cet inconnu qui a plongé notre ami dans le coma… Sheriff, veuillez faire un pas en avant, s'il vous plait.

Killian, l'homme de main de Gold était fièrement placé derrière la belle blonde qu'il n'hésita pas à pousser en avant. Un sourire pincé et satisfait s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et prit tout son temps pour contempler ses fesses moulées dans un jean bien trop serré. Emma ne leva pas les yeux et Gold non plus. Tous les deux savait ce qu'il se passait et ne souhaitait pas perdre leur sang-froid en croisant leurs regards réspéctifs. Emma tremblait de peur tandis que Gold faisait tourner habilement son revolver nacré sur son index entouré de la gâchette usée de l'arme.

- Mademoiselle Swan. Je pensais avoir été très clair. Si vous souhaitez que votre fils, Henry, puisse quitter cette ville et partir faire des études ailleurs, comme il en rêve tant, vous deviez me rendre un petit service. Vous avez accepté. Vous avez accepté de travailler pour moi en me donnant votre parole. Ais-je tort ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête. Il reprit :

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je vous avais demandé de tuer Graham. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Elle fit « oui » de la tête. Il continua :

- Le fait est qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est dans le coma à Carson City, dans un hôpital spécialisé qui prend grand soin de sa santé en attendant son retour parmi les vivants. Malheureusement, je vous ai demandé un mort. Vous m'avez donné un comateux. Qu'est-ce que je fais-moi avec ça, hm ? Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas me contenter de ce que vous me donnez. Si, dans mon diner favori, je commande un hamburger et que l'on m'apporte une soupe, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la bois en fermant ma gueule ? Parce que, voyez-vous… La serveuse à la ferme intention de me faire payer le prix de mon hamburger cette putain de soupe… Et ça, chez moi, ça s'appelle « me prendre pour un con ». Je voulais un mort. Je vais avoir un mort. Ce n'est pas celui que je voulais mais… Je m'en contenterais, pour le mom-… ent.

Alors que la dernière syllabe n'avait pas encore glissée de ses lèvres, un coup de feu retentit. Les yeux se plissèrent et le bruit retentit dans tous les corps et dans toutes les têtes. La seule chose qui suivit fut le bruit sourd d'une masse sans vie s'effondrant sur le sol.

Sydney Glass baignait à présent dans une mare de sang. Le liquide rougeâtre s'écoula longuement comme un récipient que l'on vide sans savoir d'où vient la fuite.

- Ce sac à merde va tâcher mon tapis. Killian ! Vire moi ça avant que je ne décide d'offrir sa dépouille aux corbeaux.

- Patron.

L'homme vêtu de cuir attrapa sans une once d'hésitation les deux mollets du journaliste et le traina jusqu'à la sortie. Laissant derrière leur passage les striures informes que le corps de Sydney, tiré à bout de bras, avait dessiné dans son propre sang.

Emma tremblait comme une feuille. La blonde avait clairement vu et crû son heure arrivée et lorsque le coup de feu avait retentit sans qu'elle ne ressente aucune douleur, elle avait par réflexe, fais l'auscultation et la vérification de chacun de ses membres et de son corps complet dans l'espoir de n'y voir aucun trou béant, source d'une informe tache rouge.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, Sheriff, vous êtes toujours en vie. Je vous rassure, ça ne durera pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais besoin d'un mort et je l'ai eu. Ce con de journaliste me devait des clichés que je n'ai jamais eus et, entre nous, je n'ai jamais aimé sa gueule. Mademoiselle Swan, je vais vous laisser une deuxième chance. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'éprouve de la compassion mais simplement parce que vous êtes le Sheriff et que vous avez un enfant. Comme le disais si bien l'une de mes défuntes femmes, « Je suis un monstre qui a des valeurs. »

Emma pu sentir son sourire et entendit un léger gémissement qu'elle identifia à un rire.

- Voici votre seconde mission. Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle attrapa d'une main tremblante. Vous savez lire, Mademoiselle Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Elle hocha doucement la tête. Dans ce cas, si vous échouez, vous n'aurez aucune excuse. Je serais donc contraint de devoir priver un enfant de sa mère et croyez moi, j'en suis d'ores et déjà désolé.

Elle cligna des yeux et ses mains se serrèrent sur l'enveloppe qu'elle n'osait pas ouvrir de peur de découvrir son contenu.

- J'en ai fini avec vous pour le moment. Foutez le camp.

Emma ne demanda pas son reste et sortie le plus rapidement possible. Elle prit soin de ne pas marcher dans les traces de sang qui jonchaient toujours la parquet, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver dans la liste des potentiels assassins de Sydney Glass si son corps venait à être retrouvé. Moins il y a de preuves plus il est facile de s'en sortir et l'ADN et le sang de cet homme sur ses bottes n'aurait surement pas aider sa cause.

Dans la pièce, ils n'étaient à présent plus que trois. Les deux hommes qui avaient accompagnés Emma et Sydney fixaient toujours leurs pieds sans oser relever les yeux, ne voulant certainement pas finir comme leur dernier acolyte, le journaliste.

- Neal, approche.

L'homme fit un pas en avant, faisant face à son père. Il prit sur lui et releva la tête, fierté mal placée ou simple besoin de fixer la mort en face, personne n'aurait pu le savoir à par lui. L'inconscience peut parfois mener loin.

Gold sentit alors un regard sur lui et daigna également lever les yeux. Lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le visage fermé de Neal, il sourit. Ce gamin tenait de lui.

- Tu sais mon fils, tu ne m'as presque jamais déçu. T'as fait des conneries mais ça arrive… J'ai rien dit. Là, dans cette putain d'affaire, tu n'avais qu'une seule mission. Une seule. T'assurer que Locksley ne quitte pas son ranch pendant trois semaines. C'est simple. Cet enfoiré tient un troupeau de cinq cent têtes en pleine saison ! Je voudrais bien savoir comment il a sût que cette femme avait été cambriolée à New York et je voudrais aussi savoir comment il a fait pour échapper à ta surveillance assez longtemps pour monter dans ce putain d'avion !

Les mains de Gold claquèrent sur le bois dur du bureau, sa tête se secoua, son chapeau vola et en une seule seconde, il était debout, les cheveux pendant sur le visage, les dents serrées et une goutte de sueur lui glissait le long de la tempe. Sa voix éclata lorsqu'il lâcha les derniers mots et Neal ne pût tenir plus longtemps. Comme un petit garçon honteux que son père vient de gronder, il baissa les yeux et tritura ses mains moites.

- Regarde ce que tu fais. Dis plus calmement Gold. Tu me fais perdre mon calme. Je n'aime pas perdre mon calme après je crie et… Je… Enfin, tu vois. Ecoutes moi. Tu vas retourner dans ce foutu ranch et me trouver un moyen de faire revenir Locksley et cette femme ici. D'emmerdes toi comme tu veux, je les veux au Nevada dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures. C'est clair ?

Neal hocha doucement la tête.

- Je ne te ferais pas de menaces. Tu es mon fils. Surtout que lorsque je t'ai demandé de voler les clefs de cette salope lors de notre entrevue en ville, tu ne m'as pas déçu et me les a offertes sur un plateau. Malgré tout, tu as merdé sur ce coup. Rattrape-toi.

Neal hocha une nouvelle fois la tête mais cette fois-ci, plus énergiquement, comme pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

- Parfait. Maintenant, dégage. Dit Gold en pointant la porte de son index.

Neal ne se fit pas prier et suivit le même chemin que celui qu'Emma avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fit lui aussi attention à ne pas marcher et laisser ses empreintes dans les traces de sang qui recouvraient le parquet de l'entrée. Une fois son fils dehors, Gold fit face à son dernier invité. Il contourna, aider de sa canne, le bureau de bois vernis et vint se placer devant sa dernière victime. A seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, il commença à murmurer. Son haleine et son souffle putride remontait au nez de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- C'est vraiment con ce qui vous arrive mon ami. Vous qui vous étiez proposé pour cette mission en plus. Je vous ai gracieusement offert ma confiance et vous avez échoué. Dommage…

L'homme continua à fixer ses pieds, retenant sa respiration.

- Un cambriolage et un viol, tous les deux ratés. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'entourer de pervers incompétents. Plonge tes mains dans le sang du journaliste. Ordonna Gold.

Les yeux désespérés de l'homme se levèrent tout à coup. Des suppliques silencieuses entre les lèvres. Gold insista et l'homme finit par s'agenouiller au sol et encrer ses mains dans la flaque de sang qu'avait laissé le journaliste derrière lui.

Un second coup de feu retentit.

Le corps de l'inconnu s'effondra sur le sol tandis que son propre liquide sanguin se mélangeait à celui de Sydney dans un dégradé de rouge des plus effrayants. Gold rangea son arme avec soin.

- Killian ! Cria-t-il en direction de la porte. Vient virer cet enculé de Mendell de mon parquet !

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	18. Les Vieux Dossiers

**Chapitre 18. Les Vieux Dossiers.**

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le jour n'était pas encore levé. Les lumières de Manhattan reflétaient leurs rayons toutes les couleurs, s'échouant sur le sol de la grande chambre. Un étrange et soudain courant d'air froid s'empara de lui. Allongé de tout son long sur le côté, il caressa de sa main la place vide qui lui faisait à présent face dans l'obscurité. Il réalisa alors : Regina n'était plus là.

Pourtant, il l'avait vu s'endormir. Il l'avait veillée, là, nue et dans ses bras, il l'avait rassurée et lui avait fait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus peur. Il avait tout fait pour lui offrir de plus beaux souvenirs de cette soirée que ceux qu'elle aurait dût garder après les derniers évènements. Robin se souvint alors de Mendell, des larmes et des pleurs, de la façon dont la rage l'avait envahi et de comment, en quelques coups seulement, il avait fait perdre conscience à l'agresseur de Regina. Il se souvint des hommes de la sécurité l'enlaçant, le plaquant contre le carrelage pour l'empêcher d'achever cette enflure… Et enfin, Regina. Il se souvint de son visage et de la façon dont elle s'était accrochée à lui. La façon dont elle l'avait doucement suppliée de l'aimer, elle, son corps et son âme. Il se souvint avoir accepté, silencieusement. Il se souvint avoir accepté de l'aimer sans qu'elle ne le lui ait jamais vraiment demandé mais… Qu'est-ce que les mots quand deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, comme… Des âmes-sœurs ?

Pourtant, elle n'était plus là et, sans elle, il avait froid.

Immédiatement, la panique le prit. La couette vola et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour enfiler un caleçon et partir au pas de course dans les couloirs de l'appartement, dans l'espoir de trouver sa belle. Il vérifia l'intérieur de chaque pièce avant d'entrevoir la lumière qui illuminait son visage et faisait plisser ses yeux. Il fit un pas dans le salon.

Elle était là. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé avec rien d'autre sur le dos que la chemise qu'il avait porté, il y a deux soirs de cela au gala de charité et qui avait, à jamais, bouleversé leurs vies. Ses mèches ébène qu'il aimait tant lui pendaient devant le visage alors qu'elle semblait très concentrée à lire un document ou plutôt, des documents, bien étaler tout autour d'elle. Il sourit en entrevoyant la paire de lunette sur le bout de son nez.

A cette vue, son cœur se calma instantanément. Les battements devinrent plus lents et plus réguliers, ses poings se desserrèrent et il prit le temps d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air avant de faire un second pas dans sa direction. Le craquement aigue du parquet sous son poids fit lever les yeux de Regina dans sa direction, elle sursauta. Trop perdue dans sa lecture, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et, ses instincts en éveil ne lui offraient aucun répit ou moment de calme, toujours à l'affut de la moindre menace.

Lorsqu'il la vit tressaillir, il leva les mains, les deux paumes ouvertes devant elle sans bouger.

- C'est rien. C'est moi.

Elle souffla et se détendit en voyant sous visage tiré d'inquiétude.

- Je suis désolée… Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Il la rejoignit et s'assit par terre, sur le tapis, tout près d'elle.

- J'ai eu froid tout à coup dans ce lit beaucoup trop grand et… Comme je ne te sentais plus près de moi… Je me suis inquiété. Mais ça va. Je t'ai retrouvée. Il lui offrit un sourire à damner un ange et Regina ne put que sourire à son tour.

- Pardon. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir.

Il ne répondit pas mais ce contenta de venir déposer sa main sur la sienne comme elle l'avait fait un jour pour lui, dans un moment de doute et de peur.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit. Un sourire qui le fit fondre. Elle semblait si sincère, s'en était troublant. De ses dents blanches, elle lui disait merci, elle le remerciait de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée, de l'avoir sauvée et de l'avoir aimée ces deux derniers jours. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir, il ne voulait pas connaitre les réponses des questions qu'elle-même n'osait pas encore se poser. Il était patient et c'est de cela qu'elle le remerciait.

- Tu me dis ce que tu fais ? Je sais que tu es une avocate talentueuse et passionnée mais… Il est six heures du matin… Est-ce que les sublimes avocates ont le droit de se reposer de temps en temps ? Demanda-t-il dans un petit sourire taquin.

Elle rit doucement avant de reprendre tout son sérieux. Elle attrapa une pile de journaux, de dossiers et de copies en tout genre qui se trouvait devait elle et lui mit directement dans les bras avant de se réinstaller correctement sur le sofa toujours éventré. De sa main droite pleine de crayons, elle fit glisser une mèche folle derrière son oreille qui revint immédiatement devant ses beaux et profonds yeux noirs.

- J'ai lu les dossiers que tu m'as amenés. Ceux dont tu m'as parlé, à propos de mon collègue, celui que tu trouvais louche. Tu avais raison. Ses factures de téléphone, même au bureau, étaient beaucoup trop élevées. Il appelait hors-état. En vérifiant ses derniers appels, j'ai pu trouver l'endroit. Toujours le même.

- Où ?

- Mina.

- Quoi ?

- Attends, c'est pas tout. J'ai appelé un contact du barreau qui a fait quelques petites recherches pour moi. Il a fouillé dans ses vieux dossiers et m'a dit que le Sheriff de la ville a fait de la prison il y a quelques années.

- Oui, je sais. Emma m'en a parlé une fois. Elle était jeune, elle a piqué des trucs dans des superettes…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait qui est important mais avec qui elle l'a fait : Neal.

- Neal ? Le fils de Gold ?

- En personne. Attends ! C'est pas fini, regarde !

Elle glissa ses doigts entre deux fichiers recouverts de notes. Elle en sorti un article de presse grisâtre, datant déjà de plusieurs années. L'article comportait une photographie de groupe d'assez mauvaise qualité. Elle plaqua l'image devant les yeux de Robin, attendant clairement une réaction de sa part qui ne vint pas.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle perdit patience et pointa son doigt sur le visage d'une des personnes présente sur l'image. Les yeux de Robin devinrent ronds lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme que Regina lui désignait.

- Sydney ?

- Sydney Glass. Dans un premier temps, je ne l'ai pas reconnu puisque je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et très rapidement lors de l'accident de Graham mais… Je savais que j'avais déjà vu son visage quelque part… Enfin, regarde ça. Elle pointa son doigt sur un autre visage.

- Gold ?

- Exactement ! Maintenant laisse-moi te poser quelques questions. Pourquoi est-ce que le fils de notre adversaire fait sa crise d'adolescence et sa peine de prison avec le Sheriff de la ville ? Sheriff, qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais été élue comme tel par un vote légal… Et pourquoi le soi-disant journaliste du quotidien local était dans la même société que notre cher Monsieur Gold, il y a de cela vingt ans ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions… C'est bien trop louche pour être normal… Qui est ce fameux collègue qui donne des appels anonymes à Mina ?

- …

- Regina ?

- … Mendell.

Le visage de Robin se ferma immédiatement. Elle le vit se tendre sans oser faire le moindre geste. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé des derniers évènements, pas encore. De toute façon, Regina n'y tenait pas, c'était bien trop frais.

- Robin…

- L'enfoiré. C'est beaucoup trop gros. Tu as des théories ?

- Ils sont tous liés c'est évident mais… Comment ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants avant de se lever brusquement et de commencer à faire des allers et retour devant un Robin interdit et muet, la fixant sans ciller. A vrai dire, le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait ne lui laissait que peu de réflexion pour se pencher dans ses explications.

Ses cheveux fous, ses lunettes noires, cette chemise blanche sur sa peau tannée dont les premiers boutons non attachés laisser apercevoir le début d'une poitrine au parfum de soleil, ses jambes nues d'une longueur infinie…

- …Bin ? Robin ?

- Hm ?

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui. Vas y continue.

- Bien. Donc je disais, Gold travail avec son fils. Emma travail pour Neal. Sydney travail pour Gold mais… Pourquoi choisir Mendell ? Non… Ça sonne faux… Peut-être qu'entre Emma et Neal… Quelque chose les lient. Et Sydney ? Quel est l'intérêt de Gold à avoir un photographe parmi ses hommes de main ? Sans parler de ce Killian et de cet autre avocat… Jefferson… Ah ! C'est là, sous mon nez… Pourquoi est-ce que… Ne comprends… Pas !

Une main contre son visage tandis que l'autre tenait le crayon qu'elle mâchouillait de toute sa hargne. Ses allers et retours dans la pièce se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et rapides alors que Robin continuait à la fixer, le souffle coupé. D'un coup, un cri le sorti de ses pensées :

- Je sais !

- … ?

- C'est le photographe !

- Le photographe ?

Robin répondait sans grande conviction mais l'attention de Regina était trop concentrée ailleurs pour surprendre le regard lubrique de son amant sur ses jambes et ses seins.

- Sur une photographie pleine à craquée d'hommes d'affaire, tu trouves normal que le seul photographe du groupe, ne soit pas derrière l'appareil ? Ecoutes, voilà ma théorie : Gold et Sydney ont une histoire, une vieille histoire qui remonte à cette époque, celle de l'image. Une histoire d'argent sans doute. Gold embauche Sydney pour une affaire qu'il prépare ensemble sauf que les clichés que le journaliste devait prendre pour que les deux amis aient leur argent, ne viennent jamais. Des années plus tard, Gold retrouve Sydney à Mina et décide d'acheter la ville et d'y construire des casinos pour piéger son ancien collègue. Comment faire pour acheter la ville ? Acheter le maire qui s'envole pour un autre état et mettre à la tête du comminerait la petite amie de son fils chéri. Pendant ce temps Gold engage, Killian et Jefferson pour rependre la peur en ville. Graham joue son argent avec Gold mais perd et ne peux pas rembourser, Gold le fait tuer. Mendell veut se venger parce que j'ai remporté l'affaire Malcolm qu'il n'a pas eu. Il apprend je ne sais comment que je suis sur une nouvelle affaire, celle des Casinos Gold et décide de me le faire payer.

Une fois son monologue terminé, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers un Robin complétement hébété. Elle fit deux pas et s'assit par terre, en face de lui, lui prit les dossiers qu'il avait toujours dans les bras et les déposa sur le sol près d'eux. Robin ne la lâchait pas des yeux et elle lui sourit comme si ce simple sourire devait le réveiller dans profond sommeil.

- Tu n'as rien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Robin ne répondit pas. Sa main droite flotta dans l'air et vint, le plus délicatement du monde, s'échouer sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il sentit sa peau se faire caresser par ses cheveux indisciplinés. Si loin des chignons trop serrés qu'elle arborait tous les jours.

Elle déposa sa propre main sur celle de son amant et ferma les yeux, le temps d'apprécier cette simple et si douce caresse. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle semblait bien plus sérieuse.

- Robin… J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu en penses… J'ai peur de devenir folle…

- Tu es tellement belle…, Elle sourit.

- Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin d'un avis. Un vrai avis.

- … Et tellement intelligente. Elle souffla tout en souriant, exaspérée.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu adhères à ma théorie ?

Pas de réponse. Ses épaules tombèrent tout à coup et son visage se leva vers le Ciel.

- Pitié… !

- Je pense que tu as tapé dans le mile. Dit Robin tout en revenant à lui.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle enjouée comme une enfant.

- Oui. Tu as raison, ils sont tous liés, ça ne fais aucun doute et je crois que tu as trouvé une bonne partie des pièces du puzzle.

- J'espère… Si je me trompe maintenant… Ça veut dire qu'on fonce dans un mur.

- J'ai confiance en toi, en ton intuition et en tes talents d'avocate.

- Merci.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques instants d'un calme serein et reposant qui leur avait tant manqué ces derniers jours. Ils restèrent là, à se contempler jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'ils ne l'aient vraiment décidé, leurs corps se rapprochent. Comme deux aimants attirer l'un par l'autre par une alchimie qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas mais dont ils étaient les victimes.

Si près l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient entendre battre leurs cœurs et sentir la chaleur de leurs souffles se mêler dans l'espace qui demeurait entre eux. La main de Robin qui n'avait pas quittée sa joue, avait longuement glissée dans sa nuque puis sur son épaule, avant de s'arrêter à la lisière du tissu blanc de la chemise, au creux de ses seins dont il pouvait voir les deux pointes se dresser vers lui à travers la toile.

- Juste…, Articula-t-il. La prochaine fois que tu veux m'impressionner avec ton savoir, met un pantalon…, Elle lui offrit un sourire plus que suggestif avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas vraiment là…

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'ai cette femme sublime à demi nue devant les yeux et…

- Je ne suis pas à demi nue.

Il vit alors les deux mains de Regina se diriger langoureusement vers sa nuque frêle et tendue. Elle repoussa du dos de ses mains, ses cheveux derrière ses épaules pour que Robin est une vue parfaitement dégagée sur ce qui allait suivre… Ses deux mains glissèrent ensuite le long du col de la chemise et ses doigts finirent par attraper le premier bouton encore attaché. Premier d'une petite série. Il céda en une seconde. Le second se fit plus résistant mais céda tout aussi vite. Le troisième bouton fut tout aussi rapide.

Les yeux de Robin ne quittaient pas ses mains qui lui offraient un effeuillage inattendu mais très excitant. Les mains du cowboy avaient doucement glissées jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune femme qu'il contournait et massait gentiment tout en remontant de plus en plus haut.

Lorsque le dernier bouton céda, Regina ne perdit pas de temps et tout en attrapant les deux pans battants qui cachaient sa nudité, elle fit glisser le tissu sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras avant de lâcher nonchalamment la chemise derrière elle.

Les yeux de Robin glissèrent de ses pupilles noires de désir jusqu'à ses lèvres pour caresser sa peau d'un simple regard et enfin venir contempler ses deux fruits défendus, totalement offerts à sa vue. Elle se pinça les lèvres en le voyant l'admirer dans sa totalité. En effet, elle ne portait rien d'autre que cette fameuse chemise…

Rapidement, les mains de Robin glissèrent sur ses hanches et ses fesses, il s'approcha et vint embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire, inspirant profondément son parfum. Après quelques minutes d'attention, il se recula et planta son regard dans le sien :

- Tu as raison… Tu n'es pas encore nue. Dit-il en fixant la monture noire et stricte des lunettes qui encadraient toujours son visage.

Regina allait porter une main à son visage pour les retirer mais il l'en empêcha.

- Non. Surtout… Ne les enlève pas. Ils partagèrent un sourire avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser.

A quelques millimètres seulement de ses lèvres, le téléphone de Robin, posé sur quelques feuilles volantes près d'eux, se mit à sonner. Il y jeta un œil... « Numéro inconnu ». Ses yeux croisèrent une nouvelle fois ceux de Regina et, alors que lui, luttait pour ne pas détourner le regard, elle sentit une des mains larges et fermes de Robin glisser le long de sa jambe nue. Son touché était si doux… Et c'est lorsque les creux et la dureté des mains de Robin malaxèrent longuement sa peau qu'elle réalisa pourquoi ces sensations lui faisait autant d'effet : Les hommes de New York ont des mains encore plus douces que les siennes.

Tout était là. Ce qui faisait de Robin, un véritable Cro-Magnon des temps modernes, était exactement ce qui l'excitait. Un homme aussi cultivé et aussi intelligent et curieux de tout, était en réalité, un amoureux de la nature dont l'odeur de foin et de forêt, enflammait les sens de Regina. Voilà ce qui la faisait rêver ? Un Robin des Bois qui sent le fumier ? Oui. Après toutes ces années à rechercher dans tous les bras branchés de New York, le parfait futur époux, elle tombait follement amoureuse d'un intello un peu rustre planqué dans le trou du cul du Nevada. « Tu nous les feras toutes, hein ? », lui chuchota sa conscience. Qu'importe, elle était heureuse, là, entre ses mains trop durcies par la terre et ses yeux plus bleus que les reflets vitrés de l'Empire State Building.

Une seconde sonnerie retentit alors. Robin se releva – il était déjà passablement allongé sur Regina - dans l'intention d'ignorer les appels de l'appareil mais lorsqu'il vit le nom d'August sur l'écran, il se résolut à répondre, ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils qu'il avait laissé aux bons soins de son ami.

Le combiné contre l'oreille, il perdit son sourire lorsque la voix à l'autre bout du fil se mit à parler. Regina le regardait faire, de plus en plus inquiète devant son expression. Il finit par raccrocher après un « oui » peu convaincant et un « nous y serons » tout aussi peu sur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Parle-moi…, Supplia Regina paniquée.

Le regard dans le vide, sa voix se perdit dans l'air :

- C'était Neal. Ils ont Roland.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	19. La Grosse Déclaration

**Chapitre 19. La Grosse Déclaration.**

Dans la file d'attente, ils étaient côte à côte, main dans la main. La tête de Regina reposait gentiment sur l'épaule gauche d'un Robin un peu plus tendu et sérieux que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il fit quelques pas pour suivre les voyageurs devant eux, Regina ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle suivit son pas sans retirer sa tête de son épaule mais elle le sentit se crisper et ses doigts se refermèrent sur leurs mains jointes.

Après l'annonce de « l'enlèvement » de Roland, les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas perdu un instant. Rassemblant toutes leurs affaires dans un bagage de petite taille que Robin tenait fermement dans son autre main, Regina avait appelé en panique Ashley pour que celle-ci leur boucle deux places dans le prochain avion pour Carson City et s'occupe des autres billets. Ils étaient immédiatement partis en direction de l'aéroport le plus proche, laissant sur place et sans regret l'appartement délabré de Regina.

Une fois leur tour arrivé, leurs mains durent se séparer et il leur sembla, à l'un comme l'autre, que cet éloignement n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme de torture qui jouait de leurs nerfs.

Robin passa le premier entre les portiques détecteurs de métaux. Les douaniers inspectèrent leur sac et le laissa avancer un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, attendant Regina qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

La jeune femme fit elle aussi quelques pas et passa entre les deux portiques qui se mirent à sonner. Elle s'arrêta devant le regard noir que le douanier lui lança. Il lui demanda de repasser une seconde fois entre les deux portiques, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle sonna une seconde fois, il fit signe à l'un de ses collègues de venir la fouiller.

Le second homme enfila une paire de gants bleus et demanda à Regina d'écarter bras et jambes, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot. Il commença par ses épaules, ses bras et le dos de sa veste avant de s'appesantir un peu trop sur le contour de ses seins et le palpage de sa taille. Regina soupira d'exaspération mais ne semblait pas plus surprise qu'à son habitude même si les gestes de cet inconnu lui rappelait un peu trop ceux d'un autre homme à qui elle avait eu à faire quelques jours auparavant.

Elle jeta un œil sur Robin simplement pour s'apaiser de sa présence. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit qu'il fulminait. Ses poings n'étaient plus serrés mais ses ongles enfoncés dans sa propre chair l'aurait fait saigner… De toute évidence il se retenait de ne pas venir éclater ce même poing contre la mâchoire de ce douanier.

L'homme finit par demander à Regina de retirer sa ceinture de luxe et de repasser les portiques. Elle obéit. Au troisième passage, elle ne sonna pas. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle s'empressa d'attraper sa ceinture, son sac à main et son passeport avant de rejoindre Robin.

En la voyant arriver dans sa direction, il ne lâcha pas le douanier des yeux mais tendit une main pleine de tendresse à la belle brune qui la glissa immédiatement dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras et alors qu'ils continuaient leur route jusqu'à la porte d'embarcation, il ne pût retenir plus longtemps son inquiétude :

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il doucement, les lèvres contre ses cheveux noirs.

- Oui. Prochaine fois, pas de ceinture. Je n'ai jamais aimé Chanel de toute façon.

Il fit mine de sourire à son trait d'ironie qu'il savait simple façade de cette fragilité qu'elle avait en elle depuis le début et qui n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure des jours. Les récents évènements n'avaient rien arrangé et Robin savait qu'elle se croyait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Roland. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de tout cela, tout était trop… Compliqué, pour le moment.

- Attends… Tu as pris première classe ?

S'exclama Robin lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte qui séparait les deux classes de voyageurs. Regina le regarda comme tout à fait surprise que cette révélation puisse le choquer.

- Euh… Ça te gène ?

« Moi ? Voyager en économique ? Sérieusement ? » Se dit-elle épouvantée.

Que répondre d'autre ? Les billets étaient déjà achetés… Elle voulut se rattraper, comme si elle avait commis une erreur, en lui proposant d'offrir leurs places à quelqu'un et d'être déclassé. Robin éclata de rire.

- Mais non, mon ange ! Je… Je suis désolé, je ne… N'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de luxe. Regina sourit gentiment en s'installant contre le hublot.

- Ce n'était pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai demandé à Ashley deux billets, elle a naturellement choisit dans mes critères habituels.

- Je vois. Et tu as d'excellents critères, bien entendu. Dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme s'il se regardait lui-même.

- Je suis exigeante, c'est vrai. Mais… Je veux le meilleur et… J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- Et tu mérites le meilleur. Ajouta-t-il avant d'attraper son menton et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres rouges.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et apprécièrent cet instant de douceur, d'une simplicité envoutante. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Regina s'installa correctement contre lui tandis qu'il passait son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour l'encercler. Ils regardaient tous les deux par le hublot le soleil doré et orangé qui ne faisait encore que se lever. Il devait être sept heures du matin, retourner à Mina leur prendrait la journée.

Regina ferma les yeux et s'assoupit un moment. Robin la laissa dormir, conscient que le sommeil manquait cruellement à la jeune femme depuis quelques temps. Les deux nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, avaient été très courtes et jamais elle n'avait passé l'intégralité de la nuit à ses côtés.

Il demanda à l'hôtesse qu'on ne les dérange pas jusqu'à l'atterrissage et embrassa doucement le crâne de sa belle toujours dans ses bras. Il la sentit remuer et comprit qu'elle était éveillée. Cette pensée se confirma lorsqu'elle prit la parole, d'une petite voix bien trop timide pour ne pas être effrayée.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Dit-elle simplement.

- Je suis là.

- Je sais.

Quelques minutes de silence se firent entre eux avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Je suis désolée, Robin.

- De quoi, mon amour ?

Sans aucune gêne, il avait pris l'habitude de lui attribuer ces petits surnoms adorables qui la faisait littéralement fondre. Il affichait toute l'attention et la tendresse qu'il lui portait sans la moindre hésitation et en public.

- Roland… C'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas accepté cette affaire, je…

- Non. La coupa-t-il. Regina, arrête, tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien. De plus, c'est moi qui ai demandé à avoir la meilleure avocate de New York. Nous allons récupérer Roland et tout ira bien.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Ces hommes ont réussi à faire de mon appartement un dépotoir alors que j'étais à l'autre bout du continent ! Ils ont pris ton fils ! Je… S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

- Calme-toi. Tu n'es pour rien dans le fait que ces hommes sont des malades. Je suis simplement heureux que tu sois près de moi et que tu ailles bien. Nous allons récupérer Roland et lorsque vous serez tous les deux en sécurité, j'irais m'occuper d'-…, Elle le coupa avant qu'il n'est le temps de finir.

- Certainement pas !

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne réglerez pas ça dans un duel au milieu de la rue sur une musique d'Ennio Morricone ! Il y a des lois dans ce pays ! Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul, n'y compte pas un seul instant. Elle s'était tournée et lui faisait à présent face.

- Regina…

- Non. Hors de question. Tu m'as promis. On ne se quitte plus. Reste avec moi…, Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien. Ils s'embrassèrent.

- Tu sais… J'ai cette impression étrange…, Reprit-elle.

- Laquelle ?

- De rentrer à la maison. Et puis, avec l'état dans lequel est mon appartement… C'est bizarre… Je crois que ça m'a manqué et… Tu m'as manqué. Avoua-t-elle.

- Oh, mon amour… C'est parce que tu es chez toi, là-bas et… Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi. Ton sourire le matin, ton rire et…

- Ma cuisine. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui, aussi. Avoua-t-il avant de prendre une tape sur le bras.

- Roland m'a manqué aussi. Dit-elle dans un souffle en fixant le siège en face d'elle.

Le souffle de Robin se figea dans l'air, comme en suspens. C'était là, c'était le moment.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Simplement parce qu'il en avait été éjecté. Il palpitait à présent dans ses doigts, dans sa tête et dans ses jambes. Tous ses nerfs étaient tendus. Avait-elle vraiment bien entendu ? Elle se pencha et déposa ses deux mains sur les joues d'un Robin ému et sincère, leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, incapables de détourner les yeux de l'amour qu'ils pouvaient lire derrière la peine, la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

- Je sais que c'est tôt et… Que ça peut paraitre précipité mais… Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir, à vrai dire. Je… Je le sais, je sais que je t'ai-…

- Tais-toi. De son index posé précipitamment sur les lèvres de Robin, Regina lui avait coupé la parole avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de redire ces trois petits mots.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa de toute sa passion, voulant lui faire ressentir ce tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle ressentait constamment, près de lui. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert autant de sensations dans un seul baiser tout comme personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Lorsqu'il finit d'embrasser ses lèvres, il glissa son visage contre sa nuque et déposa sa tête sur son épaule fragile. Immédiatement, elle entoura son cou de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément son parfum avant de murmurer contre sa peau :

- Je vous aime, Mademoiselle Mills.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux en entendant ses mots. Comme pour en apprécier le gout plus longtemps. Ces mots qui la firent s'embraser tournèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'une rafale d'amour enveloppa son corps dans un voile chaud et doux. C'était donc ça l'amour ?

- August ? Ruby ?

Regina et Robin passèrent la porte battante de l'entrée de la grande maison blanche. Robin déposa leur sac de voyage sur le vieux parquet. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Ruby s'approcher et qu'il reconnut le bruit significatif et familier des talons de la jeune femme sur le sol, il jeta un œil à Regina et lâcha sa main qu'il n'avait pas voulu abandonner depuis leur sortie de l'avion de Marco.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, Ruby se jeta dans ses bras. Ses bras autour de son cou, elle pleura quelques instants contre lui avant de le lâcher et d'entrevoir Regina qui se tenait en silence, là, toujours derrière eux.

- T'es revenue. Dit la jeune femme des sanglots plein la voix.

- Bien sûr que oui. Répondit Regina en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, à son tour.

Elles se séparèrent et Regina vint essuyer de ses deux pouces les marques de maquillage coulé sur les joues d'une Ruby tremblante. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon tandis que Robin parti chercher August qui devait être, comme Ruby le lui avait indiqué, dans les écuries. Les deux hommes revinrent tous les deux une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. August avait l'air fatigué, éreinté même.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre des derniers évènements. August et Ruby n'eurent de cesse de se confondre en excuse. Le petit Roland était sous leur garde, ils auraient dû mieux le protéger… Après quelques questions de Robin et Regina, August expliqua que l'enfant était avec lui lorsqu'il fut « enlevé ». Malheureusement, tout ce dont il se rappelait était le coup qu'il avait reçu derrière la tête et la belle bosse qui persistait à lui faire mal, encore aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, l'enfant avait disparu. Ruby, elle, était en ville à ce moment et n'avait donc pas pu assister à la scène.

- Maintenant qu'vous êtes là et qu'nous savons qu'c'est Gold qu'a tout manigancé, j'vais appeler Emma. Dit Ruby en attrapant son téléphone portable, sur la table basse, devant elle.

Regina la coupa immédiatement en posant sa main sur la sienne avant qu'elle ne compose le numéro du Sheriff.

- Non ! Elle est avec eux !

- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme abasourdie.

- Oui. Emma travail pour Gold. Je vais vous expliquer…

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Regina leur expliqua en détail ses théories et les deux amis tombèrent des nues en entendant les révélations de la belle avocate. Finalement, les deux voyageurs étant très fatigués, ils décidèrent de monter se coucher. Ruby et August décidèrent d'en faire de même. La journée du lendemain allait être très mouvementée et une bonne nuit de sommeil était nécessaire après autant d'émotions.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Regina passa devant son ancienne chambre sans y pénétrer et suivit Robin dans la chambre, au bout du couloir, qu'elle avait déjà visitée et où elle avait même dormi une fois. Ils se mirent au lit chastement, tous les deux biens trop épuisés par leur journée et le décalage horaire. Regina le rejoignit en silence et vint instinctivement se coller à lui sous la couette. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle déposait une main sur son torse nu.

- Promet moi de ne rien faire de stupide demain. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je peux te faire toutes les promesses du monde mon amour, mais… Pas ça. Je ferais ce que je dois faire pour que mon fils et la femme que j'aime soient sains et saufs et hors de portée de cette bande de furieux. Expliqua-t-il, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux.

- Ils vont te provoquer et moi aussi. Je te demande simplement de réfléchir avant d'agir. Continua-t-elle.

- Je m'y efforcerai.

- Merci.

- Mais… C'est mon fils et je l'ai-…

- Moi aussi. Coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda longuement sans rien ajouter. Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'une femme aussi belle, intelligente et généreuse qu'elle, débarque un jour dans cette minuscule ville du Nevada et tombe amoureuse de lui et, de plus, accepte et aime son propre fils sans aucunes conditions ? Tout cela lui semblait encore bien trop beau et Robin commençait à croire que ce qu'il payait aujourd'hui par ces malheurs était le prix de ce bonheur qu'il souhaitait tant faire entrer dans sa vie. Il pria secrètement le Ciel de ne pas lui demander de choisir entre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus mais que si une vie devait être prise le lendemain, ce soit la sienne.

Regina le vit songeur et tenta un sujet léger pour l'obliger à penser à autre chose.

- C'est agréable de dormir dans cette chambre en y ayant été invitée…, Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je sais que tu y as déjà dormi. Dit Robin les yeux fermés.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle surprise et déçue que sa petite réflexion n'ait pas fait son effet.

- Ton parfum. Partout dans mes draps. Et puis… Je n'ai pas de longs cheveux noirs…

Regina sourit.

- Navrée que tu aies retrouvé des cheveux sur ton oreiller.

- Pourquoi « navrée » ? J'ai eu l'impression de dormir un peu avec toi… Même si je préfère quand tu es réellement là.

- Je ne vais nulle part. Il nous a fallu trop de temps… Toutes ces disputes et ces allers et retours… J'ai été stupide et j'ai eu peur… J'aurai dût rester et me battre mais…

- C'est moi qui t'ais chassé, tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

- Oui. Gougeât ! Dit-elle alors plus fermement.

Il rit alors plus fort, d'un rire franc qui la fit sourire elle-même avant qu'elle ne se retourne, lui faisant dos et fit mine de bouder. Il fondit en la voyant réitérer sa fameuse tactique de boudage intensif à laquelle il avait déjà eu à faire. Il retint alors ses rires et passa un bras par-dessus sa taille, sa tête encrée dans son cou.

- Mademoiselle Mills ?

Pas de réponse.

- Regina ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Mon amour ?

Elle ne pût retenir son sourire plus longtemps et soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Robin sur sa nuque et derrière son oreille. La main qu'il avait posée sur son ventre caressait doucement ses côtes à travers la longue robe de nuit en satin qu'elle portait. Cette main remonta sur son épaule et écarta doucement ses cheveux pour laisser le libre passage à ses lèvres. Il fit glisser la fine bretelle qui retenait la dentelle et le tissu sur son corps, le long de son épaule et vint y déposer de petits baisers brûlants. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents mordre sa chair, chose qui l'excitait particulièrement, s'en fut trop et elle ne résista plus à ses assauts.

Très rapidement, elle se tourna et lui fit face. Ils se regardèrent tandis que leurs yeux brulaient déjà d'un désir commun qui les animait sans faille. Ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, se rencontrant dans un baiser qui n'avait jamais été aussi passionné.

Les mains de Robin la tenaient fermement contre lui alors qu'elle ondulait déjà contre son bassin. Bien qu'ils avaient passé le weekend ensemble à New York, rien ne les avaient détournés de leurs problèmes et du procès. L'appel de Neal quant à « l'enlèvement » de Roland avait immédiatement calmé les ardeurs du couple et ils s'étaient contenter de caresses et de gestes tendres depuis ce fameux samedi soir où tout avait basculé.

Ce lundi soir, la tension était à son comble et le manque était déjà bien trop grand. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se donner du courage et l'envie était bien trop forte pour renoncer maintenant. L'idée même que Robin puisse être tué le lendemain enflamma Regina tout en la faisant trembler de peur. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa avec encore plus de fougue.

Le cowboy prit ses assauts pour un feu plus que vert et entreprit de lui retirer ce vêtement futile qui la recouvrait, barrière de ses désirs. Une fois le satin gisant sur le sol, il prit quelques secondes pour la contempler. Ce corps qu'elle lui avait offert le matin même et qu'il n'avait pût gouter l'avait frustré au possible mais ce soir… Il se rattraperai et lui prouverai son amour.

Alors qu'il recouvrit sa nudité de son propre corps, caché aux yeux du monde sauf aux siens, elle lui sourit, embrassa timidement ses lèvres et alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour venir cueillir le gout de sa bouche une nouvelle fois, il l'entendit souffler…

- Je t'aime aussi, chéri.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	20. Instincts de Survie

**Chapitre 20. Instincts de Survie.**

- Respire. Tout va bien se passer. Dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce avant d'embrasser délicatement sa joue.

Robin ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur son épiderme. Chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, son parfum s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, lui offrant un second souffle. Celui dont il avait tant besoin en ce moment pour aller de l'avant et oublier sa peur. Toute son attention était désormais tournée vers cette porte close qui leur faisait face. Le cowboy appréhendait déjà ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce rempart qui le séparait de son petit garçon.

Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua trois petits coups contre la paroi dure.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ils furent tous les deux surpris de constater que les gradins, de ce côté si, était encore vides. Les centaines de personnes attendues pour le tournoi de rodéo annuel n'arriveraient pas avant quelques heures et de toute évidence, Gold avait voulu profiter de l'atmosphère fantomatique de l'arène pour confronter Robin et Regina. « Cette ambiance glauque doit lui plaire. » Songea Regina en pénétrant les lieux.

Le couple avança main dans la main et descendit quelques marches, jusqu'à rejoindre la rangée où Gold et son avocat, Jefferson, étaient assis. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas. Jefferson lisait, très concentré, un document qu'il tenait fermement d'une main tandis que Gold fixait l'horizon les mains bien ancrées à la paume de sa canne et le cigare toujours aux lèvres.

Robin s'engagea de quelques mètres pour les rejoindre. Regina le suivit tout en laissant trainer son regard sur ce qui les entourait. En réalité, c'était Killian qui leur avait ouvert l'entrée. Il se tenait fièrement devant ce qui semblait être la seule issue possible. Elle cherchait également des yeux les signes de la présence d'un enfant ici. Une petite frimousse brune entre les gradins, des rires ou même des pleurs mais elle ne vit et n'entendit rien.

Ils s'avancèrent suffisamment jusqu'à ce que Gold prenne la parole, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Locksley, ça faisait longtemps. Dit le vieil homme, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

- Pas assez à mon gout. Répondit le cowboy.

Gold souffla un rire méprisant, presque ironique, particulièrement désagréable. Le vieux mafieux poursuivit.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul. C'est très sympathique de votre part de nous offrir un tel spectacle…

Il tourna légèrement la tête et malgré ses horribles Ray-Ban jaunit sur le nez, Regina sût qu'il regardait sans honte son décolleté.

- Ou est mon fils ? Coupa Robin.

Gold sourit une nouvelle fois. Jefferson n'avait pas encore levé le nez de son document.

- Calmez-vous. Tout d'abord, parlons affaires. Mon avocat, Jefferson, ici présent, à préparer sur mes ordres un accord juridique tout à fait légal qui stipule que vous, Locksley, souhaitez retirer toutes vos accusations et rétracter toutes vos démarches judiciaires à mon encontre dans un accord pacifique entre les partis de l'opposition et moi-même. Autrement dit, sans aucun dédommagement financier de ma part. Vous promettez ne pas intervenir dans mes travaux et mes projets et vous engagez à fournir la somme de trois cent mille dollars avant le treize du mois prochain en guise de remboursement, avec les pourcentages et les intérêts, bien sûr…

Robin ne pût retenir un sourire. Regina se crispa.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il.

- Absolument pas. Coupa Jefferson.

L'avocat semblait tout à coup bien présent dans la conversation. Il se leva et fit face au deux tourtereaux. Il présenta le document qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt, sous les yeux du cowboy et lui tendit un crayon.

- Vous signez tous les deux ici. Ici et ici, s'il vous plait.

Regina lui arracha les papiers des mains et feuilleta quelques secondes les lignes principales des textes de lois et des accords que proposait Gold. Robin la regardait, impuissant, attendant péniblement qu'elle lui annonce la farce. Rien ne vint. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle semblait plus perdue encore.

- Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas le droit. Dit Robin sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Ils l'ont…, Dit-elle. Ses yeux se baissèrent, elle semblait désespérée.

- Je ne signerai pas ça. Jamais ! Pas après tout ce que vous nous avez fait vivre ! Pas après m'être battu si longtemps contre vous et vos saloperies de casinos ! Vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande d'enfoirés, voilà ce que vous êtes ! S'emporta Robin.

- Nous savions que vous ne vous ne seriez pas très coopératif. Continua Jefferson calmement. Nous avons donc prit la liberté d'assurer notre contrat par un moyen plus efficace que les contrats légaux… Neal ?

La porte par laquelle Regina et Robin étaient entrés plus tôt, claqua violement. Neal venait d'entrer et tenait par la main le petit Roland. En voyant son père, l'enfant voulu se précipiter vers lui et le rejoindre mais l'homme le retint et s'agenouilla devant lui, lui murmurant des paroles qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Après quelques secondes, l'enfant hocha timidement la tête et se tint tranquille et silencieux tandis que Neal reprenait une posture plus menaçante, debout, aux côtés de Killian.

Robin serra les dents et les poings en contemplant cet homme tenir la petite main de son fils. Regina déposa une main sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, elle retenait de toutes ses forces en instinct qu'elle ne s'était jamais connu et qui lui hurlait de récupérer cet enfant, même au prix de sa vie, s'il le fallait.

Les yeux de Robin se reposèrent sur le chapeau blanc de Gold lorsque la voix rauque et usée du vieux truand se remit à siffler dans l'air.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, il va parfaitement bien. Pour l'instant. Killian ?

L'homme au manteau de cuir passa doucement derrière Neal et vint se poster derrière le petit garçon. L'une de ses mains, d'ordinaire cachée derrière son dos, apparut et tenait un revolver de taille moyenne, chargé. Il pointa le canon à l'arrière du crâne du petit garçon qui ne se doutait absolument pas de la manœuvre de l'homme de main de Gold, juste là, dans son dos.

La deuxième main de Regina vint rejoindre la première sur sa bouche et Robin dût l'attraper par les épaules fermement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide. Il mourait d'angoisse et avait bien trop peur qu'elle se dirige précipitamment vers l'enfant, il savait Killian capable de lui tirer dessus si elle tentait de les approcher.

La voix de Jefferson brisa le silence pesant qui les entouraient.

- Donc ? Vous signez ?

Les mains de Robin tremblaient. Il lâcha Regina et se tourna vers l'avocat crapuleux au chapeau étrange et lui prit le stylo et le document des mains. Il souleva quelques pages et fit mine d'en lire quelques lignes. La pointe du crayon glissa jusqu'au bas de la feuille et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à signer la première lettre de son nom, la voix de et la main de Regina sur la sienne le stoppèrent.

- Attends. Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Regina… Je n'ai pas le choix…, Murmura Robin.

- Je sais mais… Monsieur Gold ? Reprit-elle.

- Hm ? Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle.

- Je vous en prie, nous signerons mais d'abord, laissez-moi prendre cet enfant dans mes bras… Il est terrifié… Je vous en prie. Tenta-t-elle.

- Je ne vous savais pas aussi sentimentale avec les enfants de vos clients Mademoiselle Mills. Dit Gold dans un petit sourire en coin. Je comprends pourquoi on vous paye aussi cher à New York… Vous faites le gardiennage, la cuisine… J'ai même entendu dire que vous vous faisiez généreusement prendre par vos collègues dans les toilettes de votre compagnie…

Un grognement de rage s'échappa de Robin qui lâcha crayon et porte document pour se jeter sur le vieux bandit. Malheureusement, Jefferson s'interposa et le retint pendant que Regina le tirait pas les épaules pour ne pas qu'il commette l'irréparable.

- Robin ! Je t'en prie, non ! Robin… ! Non !

Elle réussit à l'attirer vers elle et à l'éloigner de quelques pas des deux mafieux qui arboraient à présent un sourire immense. La joie de les avoir provoqués et de voir Robin perdre son calme faisait jubiler Gold qui ne cachait absolument pas son amusement.

Regina entoura le visage de Robin de ses mains, elle planta son regard dans le sien et colla son front à celui de son amant, elle pouvait entendre d'ici son cœur battre à tout rompre et son souffle hiératique s'accélérer. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines comme un animal qui retenait ses plus bas instincts. Elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres tout en lui chuchotant qu'il devait se calmer et tenter de reprendre son souffle.

- Je t'en prie mon chéri… Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous abandonner. C'est presque terminé. Nous serons bientôt tous les trois à la maison.

Gold, qui avait entendu les quelques mots apaisants de la jeune femme, perdit son sourire.

- Oui, Locksley, écoutez donc cette chère Regina… Venez signer ces foutus papiers avant que tout ceci ne m'amuse plus.

Robin vit Killian reprendre bien en main son revolver, comme si les paroles de son patron faisaient elles-mêmes pression contre le crane de l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de l'homme derrière lui.

- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait, le prendre dans mes bras. Reprit Regina. Nous signerons c'est promis, nous vous paierons et nous partirons. Nous irons vivre à New York et nous vous laisserons à vos « affaires », mais s'il vous plait…

Gold releva la tête une nouvelle fois vers elle. Il se crispa sur sa canne. De ses deux bras, il tira sur ses forces et se leva. Il était bien plus impressionnant debout et ne semblait pas aussi grand assis. Il fit un pas vers Regina et lui souffla la fumée et l'haleine putride de son cigare au visage. Elle plissa les yeux et toussa doucement.

- Vous êtes une bonne avocate, Mills. En revanche, vous êtes nulle pour les affaires. La meilleure avocate de New York abandonne une affaire par un simple contrat de renoncement… Vous n'aurez plus jamais de travail. Vous serez virée et vous n'aurez plus qu'à quitter New York. Vous serez ruinez en un rien de temps.

- …

- Malgré tout, comme tout prédateur, il m'arrive d'avoir pitié de mes proies. Je suis sensible à votre instinct maternel ma chère… L'une de mes défuntes femmes avait le même… Enfin, je crois. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'une pute au Texas en soixante-dix-huit… Vous savez ce que c'est, à mon âge… La mémoire…

Un court silence s'installa à nouveau et ce fut le clairon annonçant l'arrivée des premières vachettes et taureaux du rodéo qui brisa cette intensité entre eux. Les cris de joie de la foule, résonnèrent au loin, autour du l'arène. Les spectateurs seront bientôt là.

- Locksley ? Reprit Gold. Les papiers je vous prie. Quant à vous ma chère, aller dont chercher cet enfant, je ne supporte plus de voir ses larmes dans le coin de vos yeux, c'est exaspérant…

Regina n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé de l'insulter pour monter les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Roland. Elle fixa Killian qui la regarda faire. Elle leva ses deux mains, paumes ouvertes et s'arrêta deux marches avant l'enfant, toujours tenu par Neal. Killian pointa alors son arme sur elle, se dont elle eut immédiatement conscience mais ne réagit pas pour ne pas effrayé d'avantage le garçon.

- Hey, mon cœur… Vient, Roland.

Neal la regardait sans ciller. Il lâcha la main de l'enfant lorsque ce dernier leva la tête comme pour lui demander la permission de rejoindre une Regina tremblante et au bord des larmes.

Libre de la poigne de l'homme, Roland descendit les deux grosses marches qui le séparaient d'elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle le réceptionna sans mal, une main dans son dos et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête. En une seconde, elle couvrit son visage de petits bisous en tentant de le rassurer. Il semblait avoir froid et elle entendit son petit estomac résonner entre deux gargouillis.

- C'est fini, mon bébé. Je suis là.

**A suivre...**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	21. L'Hideuse Vérité

**Chapitre 21. L'Hideuse Vérité.**

Les cinq hommes qui les entouraient détournèrent rapidement les yeux. Le moment n'était pas le meilleur pour se laisser attendrir par le spectacle. Gold s'énerva un peu plus en constatant que Robin n'avait toujours pas signé ses fameux documents.

- Locksley !

- … ?

- La garce est avec votre fils. Signez maintenant !

Dans geste rapide, le vieux bandit dégaina son revolver et le pointa devant le visage de Robin. En voyant la situation se tendre un peu plus, Regina attrapa plus fermement Roland d'une main et de l'autre cacha la vue de l'enfant. S'assurant qu'il gardait sa tête dans son cou et ne tenterait pas de voir son père dans les prochaines minutes. Elle-même s'efforçait de rester calme.

Gold transpirait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Robin tenait toujours entre ses doigts, crayon et porte document mais arborait un sourire étrange comme, satisfait ou vainqueur. Le vieux cowboy sentait que la situation lui échappait et ne pouvait pas dire comment ni pourquoi, cela devenait de plus en plus tendu et frustrant. Il suait.

Il prit alors le temps de regarder la position de son avocat, un peu plus loin. Lui ne souriait pas. Il regardait droit devant lui, faisant face à Gold mais ne semblait pas regarder son patron mais plutôt au-delà de lui, comme si… Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se cachait… Dans son dos ? L'avocat était immobile, les yeux fixer droit devant, les bras ballants sur les côtés, comme hypnotisé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'énerva Gold, une goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa tempe. Killian, Neal ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Regina détourna les yeux pour voir les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé, juste au-dessus d'elle. Leurs mains ouvertes contre leurs cranes, derrières leurs têtes. Elle les vit s'agenouiller au sol sans comprendre ce changement de comportement soudain. L'arme de Killian avait disparue et celle de Neal n'était plus accrochée à sa ceinture. Elle ne réalisa la situation que lorsqu'elle vit les deux silhouettes noires et armées, debout derrière les deux hommes. De gros fusils étaient pointés en direction de leurs têtes.

Deux autres de ses silhouettes s'aventurèrent derrière Gold qui ne les voyait pas et l'une d'entre elle pointait le canon de son arme vers Jefferson. Enfin, une voix que tous ne connaissait que trop bien, prit la parole. Deux tintements d'éperons sur des bottes en croco résonnèrent sur le sol, derrière un Gold de plus en plus tremblant.

- Lâchez ça, Monsieur Gold. C'est terminé. Dit la voix. Il sourit sans lâcher son arme.

- Non… Ne me dites pas que vous êtes assez idiote, Mademoiselle Swan, pour vous retourner contre moi…, Dit-il, un rire jaune et aigu dans la voix.

- Pour me retourner contre vous, Monsieur Gold, il aurait fallu que je sois un jour avec vous. Expliqua calmement le Sheriff, elle fit tourner la roulette de son arme de service pour spécifié au vieux mafieux qu'une arme était pointée sur lui.

- Permettez-moi de douter de vos insinuations, Sheriff… Je ne me fais jamais doubler. Je sais ce que je fais et qui j'engage. N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez rien sur moi, je suis aussi propre et innocent qu'un enfant à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oui… C'est certain. Vous me connaissez bien, Monsieur Gold. Si bien que vous saviez depuis le début que Neal n'était pas votre fils, que Sydney avait vendu les photos, que Mendell prévoyais de faire du chantage à Mademoiselle Mills… Mais surtout… Vous saviez que je fais partie du FBI et que je portais un micro tous les jours… Y compris pendant nos entrevues.

- Espèce de petite pute ! Lâcha-t-il, ivre de colère. Vous me le paierez ! N'oubliez pas que vous avez un fils, Mademoiselle Swan !

- Vous parlez d'Henry ? Le soit disant « fils » que j'ai eu en prison avec Neal ? Ne vous inquiétez pas… C'est mon neveu, le fils de ma demi-sœur, Belle.

- Ah ! La garce !

- Oui… Je suis navrée. Ajouta-t-elle le plus ironiquement possible. Malheureusement, vous comprenez, après des années et des années de filature, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'occasion que représentait Mademoiselle Mills pour vous démasquer dans vos trafics et vos meurtres. J'ai donc décidé de lui donner le premier rôle de l'histoire. Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûre. Tout comme vous avez donné tant d'importance à Neal alors que vous saviez très bien qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard que votre ancienne femme avait eu avec un ivrogne…

- C'est vrai ! Ce gamin n'est qu'un fils de pute, dans tous les sens du terme ! Mais laissez-moi vous poser une question Sheriff… Comment allez-vous justifier le fait que vous avez plongé dans le coma notre cher Graham, hm ? Gold jubilait à nouveau, tirant la dernière carte de sa manche.

- Oh, ça ? Ce n'était pas moi. Assura Emma innocemment.

- Quoi ?

- Oui… Votre fils adoré s'est très gentiment proposé de m'éviter cette tâche ingrate. Après quelques verres au bar, ce fameux samedi soir, il a vu que je doutais et m'a proposé de le faire à ma place si j'acceptais de passer la nuit avec lui. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion vous comprenez… Killian a récupéré la voiture au bout de la rue, immédiatement après l'accident. Neal est venu me rejoindre au bar rapidement et le temps que Regina vienne me chercher, je partais avec les infirmiers dans l'ambulance pour Carson-City. Evitant par la même occasion, la nuit avec votre chère progéniture…

Jefferson, Neal et Killian n'en revenaient pas. Utilisés par leur patron et abusé par la confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient accordée à ce vieux truand qui n'avait été, en réalité, que le pigeon de l'histoire !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre malfaiteurs étaient embarqués à l'arrière d'un véhicule blindé et entouré de voitures de police. Les agents fédéraux les suivants de très près dans d'autres véhicules noirs aux vitres teintées.

Regina, Robin et Roland étaient à présents seuls. L'adrénaline était redescendue et ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur réunion sans avoir peur d'être menacer ou tuer d'une minute à l'autre. L'enfant sur les genoux de Regina, s'était assoupi quelques instants, tandis qu'elle massait gentiment son dos du bout des doigts, le berçant en chantonnant. Robin les tenaient fermement tous les deux dans ses bras. Après un long moment seuls dans les gradins, quelques policiers vinrent leurs poser quelques questions à propos des derniers évènements, avant qu'Emma ne les rejoignent, les deux mains dans les poches arrières de son jean.

La belle blonde s'installa en face d'eux avant de prendre la parole, doucement, afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant toujours assoupi.

- Je vous dois des excuses à tous les deux. Nous vous avons utilisés mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce, que votre procès en cours est annulé et que vous ne serez plus avocate et parti opposé mais pièces maitresses dans une affaire de filatures et de meurtres de masse qui dure depuis plus de dix ans. Mon patron va être content ! Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire souligné d'un clin d'œil.

- Qui est votre patron ? Demanda Robin.

- Eh bien… Je crois que vous la connaissez, Regina.

- … ?

- L'agent Queens du FBI.

- Queens ? Répéta Regina.

- Cora Queens. Spécifia Emma. Vous avez dût la croiser, elle suit Gold de près depuis plus de douze ans sous couverture, sans pouvoir le coincé et aujourd'hui, grâce à vous… C'est chose faite !

- Vous parlez de cette secrétaire désagréable… ?

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Seigneur…

- Vous devez avoir des questions. Pour y répondre plus facilement et sans interruptions je me propose de tout vous expliquer immédiatement. Ça vous va ? Ensuite je devrais rejoindre les autres et retourner à Carson-City.

- Allez y…, Dit doucement Robin encore sous le choc.

- Bien. Il a y donc vingt ans de cela, Gold et Sydney étaient amis. Sydney avait appris que la femme de Gold le trompait et n'avait pas pût garder l'information pour lui, trop heureux de la faire partager au cocu concerné. Gold décidait alors de prendre des photos de sa femme et de son amant en plein ébat pour faire chanter cette dernière. Il confia alors à Sydney la tâche de prendre les clichés. Le photographe prit les photos mais décida de jouer double jeu et fit lui-même chanter la femme de Gold. Résultat, il repartit avec l'argent et brûla les preuves. Pour se venger, Gold tua sa femme et son amant. Des années plus tard, il apprit que Sydney s'était réfugié à Mina dans le Nevada et travaillait à présent, dans le quotidien de la ville en tant que photographe. Gold débarquait alors en ville en créant quelques tables de jeux dans un sous-sol avant de lancer son projet de casinos.

- C'est là que j'entre en jeu. Dit Robin.

- Exactement ! Reprit Emma. Je débarquais quelques semaines plus tard à Mina. Monsieur Locksley me contactait pour me faire part du départ de l'ancien maire et de son projet de procès contre Gold. Je lui offrais la possibilité de le faire en lui donnant les fonds nécessaires pour démarrer la campagne de rejet du projet et ceux pour payer un avocat, mais… Pas n'importe quel avocat. Le meilleur. Enfin, la meilleure. Je m'infiltrais dans le cercle de Gold en lui promettant de faire ce qu'il voulait s'il me prêtait assez d'argent pour payer de bonnes études à mon « fils ». Ce que bien sûr, il acceptait. Après ça, tout se déroula très vite. Je n'avais malheureusement pas prévu le coma de Graham, j'avais trafiqué les freins de la voiture pour que la vitesse soit réduite mais je ne pensais pas qu'il… Je m'en veux encore. Neal s'occupait de ma mission alors que Gold m'en donnait une nouvelle : tuer Neal. C'est là que je compris que ce n'était pas son fils mais le fils de sa femme et de son amant, eux même déjà tués par Gold. De plus, je venais d'assister au meurtre de Sydney Glass et Greg Mendell et-…

- Vous quoi… ? Coupa Regina. Mendell… ?

- Oui. Il est mort. Répondit Emma.

Regina laissa s'échapper un profond soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre :

- Mais vous n'avez pas tué Neal. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Et c'est grâce à vous, Regina. Quand vous avez découvert que je faisais partie du réseau de Gold, Robin m'a appelé. Il m'a expliqué votre avancée dans l'enquête et je dois dire que j'étais particulièrement impressionnée !

- Merci…, Répondit Regina, les joues rouges.

- Je vous en prie. J'ai donc prévenu Monsieur Locksley, Gold n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'action. Les trois mois, date d'échéance de toute cette affaire, arrivait à grands pas et le tournoi de rodéo aurait marqué la consécration de son « pouvoir » sur la ville et bientôt, l'état. Il aurait pût afficher votre lâcheté devant tous les habitants de Mina, le contrat en main. Je savais qu'il tenterait quelque chose mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à votre fils. Lorsque vous m'avez prévenu de son enlèvement, j'ai immédiatement prévu les effectifs nécessaires pour intervenir. Je pensais que j'aurai à gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que Gold avoue ses crimes. Pour ça, il m'aurait suffi d'arriver en prétendant remplir ma mission et pointer mon arme sur Neal. Le fait est que votre instinct de mère, Regina, à prit le dessus et vous nous avez rendu un grand service puisque, non seulement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de dévoiler mon identité plus tôt mais en plus, je n'ai pas eu à menacer Neal devant Gold, ce qui, je pense, lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille sur mes intentions. Vous avez gagné du temps et grâce à vous, nous les avons tous coincés, en un seul coup !

De longues trainées d'eau salée sur ses joues, Regina ne retenait plus ses larmes. Tout était terminé. Enfin. Elle sourit à Emma en la remerciant infiniment pour ses efforts et tous les sacrifices que la belle blonde avaient dût faire pour arriver à attraper ces mafieux. Après tant d'années, d'enquêtes et de course poursuite, ils allaient enfin payer pour leurs crimes.

- Vous… Vous savez ce que qui me… Me comble le plus ? Demanda Regina à Emma en séchant et ses larmes.

- Dites-moi. Lui répondit la blonde.

- C'est que cet horrible accent faisait partie de votre rôle !

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	22. Dreams Comes True

**Chapitre 22. Dreams Comes True.**

Peu importe la distance qui séparait les deux animaux, il semblait que leur deux mains soudées, n'auraient jamais pût se séparer l'une de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure de la balade, ils voyaient le soleil se coucher au-delà des limites infranchissables des hautes montagnes rocheuses et rougeâtres du Nevada. C'était le moment qu'ils préféraient tous les trois.

Après une longue journée, cette balade à cheval leur offrait un moment ensemble qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. Dans le grand parc qui autrefois, offrait une vue imprenable à la fenêtre de la chambre de Regina, ils avançaient à travers les troupeaux de chevaux à demi-sauvages qui peuplaient les grands espaces autour d'eux.

Le petit Roland, confortablement assis devant son père tenait fermement les rennes de cuir, ce qui techniquement, ne servait à rien puisque ses petites mains étaient bien au chaud dans celles de son père. Enfin, l'une de ses mains, car l'autre ne lâchait pas celle de Regina.

Les deux étalons avançaient côté à côte dans la plaine lorsque Robin reçu un message sur son téléphone mobile qui vibra quelques secondes dans la poche de son pantalon. Il brisa le lien qui le liait à sa belle et attrapa le petit appareil. Après avoir rapidement parcouru le message, il attrapa Roland et le déposa sur la selle de Regina. L'enfant ne s'en formalisa pas et fut au contraire très heureux de partager la monture de la belle brune. Elle l'installa confortablement et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Robin, ils le regardèrent partir au galop dans la direction inverse pour rejoindre le ranch au plus vite.

La nuit était tombée sur le désert lorsque Robin rentra. Dans l'entrée, il prit le temps de déposer son blouson sur son portant et fût immédiatement interpelé par la lumière qui s'échappait du grand salon. Il y entra sans bruit, seule la lumière d'une petite lampe éclairait la pièce. Il ne vit tout d'abord personne mais en s'avançant un peu plus, il découvrit une Regina complétement endormie sur le sofa. Ses lunettes lui étaient tombées du nez et reposaient sur le tapis. Dans sa main, un livre ouvert pendait dangereusement dans la direction du sol, lui aussi.

Robin s'assit sur la table basse près d'elle. Il ne pût retenir le sourire qu'elle lui inspirait à cet instant. Il ramassa les lunettes qu'il replia. Il lui prit délicatement le livre des mains, plia le coin de la page qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir et déposa le tout sur la table, près de lui.

La sensation de mouvement près d'elle lui fit ouvrir timidement les yeux. La main de Regina vint doucement caresser sa joue avant de venir essuyer une larme qu'il avait dût, par inadvertance, laisser couler.

Regina se redressa doucement. Les pieds au sol, elle se leva tout en lui faisant face. Robin ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de poser ses deux mains de chaque côtés de sa taille et d'enfouir son visage contre elle, contre son ventre ferme. Encerclant tout son corps de ses imposants bras. Elle caressait ses cheveux, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, il finit par relever la tête, la fixant de ses yeux rouges, il ne cachait plus ses larmes.

- Il a avoué. Dit-il simplement.

Regina souffla de soulagement.

- Après des années… Il a enfin avoué. Répéta-t-il.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon chéri. Dit-elle doucement sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Je n'y croyais même plus…, Continua-t-il.

- Mais tout finit par arriver, lorsque ça doit arriver. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui. Juste pour sa mémoire, je voulais qu'il avoue. Je voulais que Gold avoue avoir tué ma femme. Je voulais le voir écrit sur ce foutu rapport. J'en avais besoin. Tu comprends ?

- Chut…, Elle continuait à lui caresser le visage. Je sais. Je sais à quel point c'était important pour toi. Tu n'as jamais abandonné, tu lui a offert la possibilité de reposer en paix, nous connaissons la vérité. Il acquiesça en silence. Aller, viens. Allons nous coucher, il est tard.

Elle lui tendit ses deux mains, qu'il saisit sans hésitation.

Ce soir-là, il dormait pour la première fois depuis une éternité, entièrement serein et apaisé. Le meurtrier qui avait ruiné une partie de sa vie et sa famille avait avoué ses crimes et allait payer de sa vie les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Justice serait faite, voilà tout ce qui lui importait.

- Papa ! Maman !

La voix beaucoup trop aigue de l'enfant résonna dans tout l'étage. La porte de leur chambre claqua tandis qu'une petite main se laissait glisser de la beaucoup trop haute poignée. Dans la serrure pendait une clef qui retenait elle-même un énorme trousseau d'autres nombreuses clefs en tout genre.

Robin grogna, déjà fatigué d'être réveillé à une heure aussi matinale par son fils. Il se retourna dans le lit et vint entourer Regina de ses bras. Elle semblait dormir encore profondément. Ils tournaient le dos au petit garçon qui ne prit pas mal le comportement un peu rustre de son père. Au contraire, il y vit une invitation à monter dans le lit pour les réveiller lui-même.

- Papa !

Robin souffla encore une fois avant de murmurer contre la peau de Regina.

- … Vraiment ranger… Clefs… Ailleurs.

- Il est trop malin pour toi. Renchérit Regina sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Maman ! Continua Roland sans prêter attention aux échanges de ses parents.

L'enfant glissa sur la hanche de son père qui poussa une longue plainte de douleur sous le poids léger, bien que présent, de son fils sur son os. Il se retourna brusquement en le prenant par surprise, l'attrapant et le soulevant dans les airs. Les bras tendus vers le ciel, Robin regardait son fils rire entre ses mains, gigoter pour faire l'avion dans son petit pyjama bleu à rayures.

Regina fini par se retourner et constata avec stupeur le spectacle que lui offrait les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle tendit les mains et fit signe à Robin de doucement lui passer le bambin. Elle se releva doucement et le réceptionna doucement contre elle. Il se réfugia instantanément contre sa poitrine, la tête bien calée dans son cou, ses mains jouant dans ses cheveux. Le petit garçon se calma immédiatement en entortillant ses doigts aux mèches ébène de sa mère.

Robin la regarda faire, subjugué.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il presque jaloux.

- C'est le super pouvoir maman…, Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

L'enfant gazouillait doucement tandis qu'elle le calait contre sa hanche tout en se levant du lit. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre ainsi que les grandes fenêtres. Elle attrapa un gros gilet de laine et demanda à Roland ce qu'il voulait déjeuner. En passant près de Robin, toujours allongé dans leur lit, elle se pencha et embrassa naturellement ses lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir afin de rejoindre la cuisine.

- Hm… Ca sent bon.

Dit Robin en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Regina avant de s'asseoir en bout de table. Regina à sa droite, Roland à sa gauche.

- Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Regina. J'ai fais des pancakes et du bacon pour tout un régiment et personne n'est là ?

- Ils doivent dormir encore…, Dit simplement Robin en versant du café dans la tasse en face de lui.

- A neuf heures un dimanche matin ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Une sueur froide traversa tout à coup Robin. Que répondre ? Elle avait raison, tous les deux étaient définitivement trop intelligents pour elle. Ils devaient encore tenir toute la journée. Jamais elle ne tiendrait jusqu'au diner de ce soir sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la situation…

- Dis-moi, mon amour. Reprit-il.

- Hm ? Sa main traversa la table et d'un simple geste elle vint nettoyer la frimousse pleine de confiture du petit Roland.

Robin la regardait faire, captivée par ce qu'il voyait. Il était impressionné par la façon dont la situation avait évolué c'est trois derniers mois. Tout s'était enchainé. Les procès, les allers et retours à New York, les changements et l'emménagement de Regina au ranch… Elle avait définitivement vendu son appartement pour rejoindre le désert du Nevada dont elle était tombée amoureuse dès son premier jour à Mina.

Les aurevoirs avec Ashley avaient été plus émotifs que prévus. La jeune femme et Regina avait développées au fil des années une grande complicité et une amitié que personne ne leur aurait prêtée. Pour son départ, ses amis lui avaient préparée une magnifique fête qui l'avait beaucoup émue. Cependant, c'est sans aucun regrets qu'elle quittait Manhattan pour Mina, où l'attendait avec impatience ses deux cowboys préférés.

Le père de Regina avait aussi eu du mal avec ce soudain changement radical de vie mais… Devant le bonheur de sa fille, il n'avait pût que s'incliner et lui dire aurevoir en lui souhaitant d'être heureuse. Des larmes coulèrent mais elle le quitta le sourire aux lèvres.

- Puisque nous sommes seuls aujourd'hui, nous pourrions en profiter et passer la journée dehors tous les trois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Je croyais qu'ils dormaient…, Rectifia Regina.

« Dieu qu'il ment mal ! » Se dit-elle en cachant son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

- Et donc ? Relança Robin.

« Seigneur… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi adorable quand il me fait des surprises ? »

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, voyons. Lui dit-elle. Ça te dit, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle à Roland.

- Hm ? Il était très concentré sur son souriant bonhomme fait d'œufs brouillés et de bacon.

- Tu veux passer la journée dehors avec Papa et moi ? Juste nous trois.

- … Faire du ch-feval ? Demanda-t-il.

- Du « cheval ». Oui mon cœur, pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle. Alors ?

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup convaincu.

Robin et Regina rirent en le regardant manger, déguisant sa fourchette en super héros, la vêtant d'une cape magique faite d'une tranche de bacon grillée.

La journée passa très vite. Ils débutèrent par un tour en ville où ils rendirent visite à David et Mary Margaret qui attendait depuis peu leur premier enfant. La jeune institutrice était très impatiente de devenir maman et était ravie de pouvoir faire son évolution dans ce domaine en même temps que Regina. Les deux femmes devinrent rapidement amies. David avait été Sheriff à la suite d'Emma qui avait dût rejoindre Carson City après les arrestations du groupe Gold. Il était ravi de pouvoir déambuler dans la ville de Mina avec, à la ceinture, l'insigne du Sheriff et non plus seulement de son adjoint.

S'en suivit un repas au Granny's et puis une balade à cheval, à la demande de Roland. Il insista pour passer d'un animal à l'autre pour faire une partie du chemin avec Robin et l'autre avec Regina.

Robin les regardait en silence, à quelques mètres derrière eux il pouvait contempler le spectacle dans toute sa splendeur. Roland dans les bras de Regina, faisaient face à un étalon noir magnifique. La petite main de son fils se posa sur le museau de l'animal qui fixait l'enfant. La main de Regina vint rejoindre la sienne tandis que le petit garçon riait fort.

Robin se souvint de leur première balade tous les deux. Celle qui avait marquée pour lui, la naissance de ces sentiments nouveaux qu'à l'époque, il n'aurait jamais qualifié « d'amour ». Pourtant, dès le départ, elle l'avait estomaqué. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme aussi courageuse qu'elle. Elle avait tout risqué, jusqu'à sa propre vie, pour leur bonheur. Jamais elle n'avait tremblée devant l'ennemi, quitte à l'affronter seule.

La façon dont son fils l'appelait « Maman » et dont elle s'occupait de lui était la preuve concrète, à ses yeux, que cette femme, était celle qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

A dix-huit heures, ils rentrèrent au ranch et Roland fût confier à August. L'homme habitait toujours la grande maison et ne comptait absolument pas la quitter d'ici les prochaines années. La cuisine de Regina l'avait encré une bonne fois pour toute à la propriété.

Il fût décidé que ce soir, ils iraient tous les deux au restaurant. Regina monta se préparer et à vingt heures pile, elle descendit les marches du grand escalier de l'entrée tandis que Robin l'attendait patiemment sur le pas de la porte.

Elle était à couper le souffle. Et d'ailleurs, elle lui coupa le souffle.

Une robe couleur crème qui épousait parfaitement son corps, ses cheveux lâchés et ses lèvres couleur chair. C'était si simple et ça la rendait si belle… Elle le regarda l'observer de la tête aux pieds mais devant son silence, elle croisa les bras dans une nouvelle moue boudeuse à présent bien connue, et se mit à le regarder de travers.

- Quoi ? J'ai encore fait le mauvais choix ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Non. Non. Tu es… Epoustouflante.

- Oh… Merci. Elle rougit.

Il lui tendit son coude, qu'elle saisit élégamment et ils s'en allèrent ensemble vers le restaurant, en ville.

Robin ouvrit la porte de l'endroit tout en lui laissant la place d'entrer la première. Elle lui sourit et entra dans la grande pièce. Elle se figea en contemplant la décoration du lieu. La salle de réception avait été vidée pour ne laisser, au milieu, qu'une seule et unique table parfaitement dressée, garnie de bougies et d'une rose blanche dans un vase aussi fin que sa tige. Les aveuglantes lumières avaient été éteintes et des lampions roses, blancs et rouges avaient été installées en de longues guirlandes encerclant toute la salle. Formant ainsi un cercle de lumière autour de la table et de ses deux chaises. L'atmosphère était douce et chaleureuse. Une légère musique résonnait en bruit de fond mais c'était tout à fait appréciable, pas trop bruyant et pas non plus dérangeant.

Robin embrassa son épaule nue en passant près d'elle avant de lui faire face.

- Alors ? Ça te plait ? J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord…

- Chéri, c'est…

- Oui ?

- Magique.

Il sourit, fier de son effet.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien, de la beauté de la décoration ou de la fabuleuse journée qu'ils venaient de passer tous les trois. Robin précisa que cette journée n'était d'ailleurs pas terminée et qu'ils leur restaient encore quelques surprises à découvre.

- Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose depuis quelques jours…, Dit-elle

- Vraiment ? Pourtant je me suis efforcé d'être le plus discret possible.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu n'étais pas discret. J'ai dis que je m'en doutais.

- … ?

- Chéri… Je t'en prie, tu es le plus mauvais menteur que cette planète ait porté.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et continuèrent leur repas en profitant de cet instant précieux qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Tout était réellement parfait. Ni Regina, ni Robin n'aurait voulu être ailleurs à cet instant.

A la fin du repas, un silence un peu trop long se fit sentir. Quelque chose le tracassait mais elle n'aurait pas sût dire quoi exactement. Cela se confirma lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux bleus plein d'appréhension dans les siens et qu'il tira de sa poche une minuscule boite carrée, d'un rouge vif, surmontée de l'inscription « Cartier » sur son couvercle. D'une main bien moins sûre qu'à son habitude, il déposa le petit coffret devant elle.

Sa voix sembla alors trembler autant que ses mains.

- Regina. Mon amour…

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria**


	23. M Mme Locksley

**Chapitre 23. M. Mme Locksley.**

- Han… Robin… Redis le enco-…

Il dévora ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le baiser terminé, il ouvrit les yeux, juste pour voir son visage repartir en arrière, les traits déjà tirés par le plaisir. Il tenait fermement sa taille chaude et ruisselante entre ses doigts tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans son cou. Il embrassa chaque grain ambré de sa peau jusqu'à venir planter ses dents dans sa chair. Elle frémit sous la douleur avant de gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit à sucer là où il avait laissé l'empreinte de ses incisives. Il laissa derrière lui une belle marque violette. Signe de l'appartenance totale à laquelle elle obéissait entre ses mains et à l'avenir.

Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, titilla son lobe doux au touché de ses lèvres et se mit à lui susurrer...

- Madame Locksley…

- Encore…, Demanda-t-elle.

- Madame… Locksley…

Il frissonna lorsque les mains de Regina glissèrent de ses cheveux à ses épaules jusqu'à son torse. Elle prit le temps de palper ses muscles, de contourner ses formes, les sentant se tendre sous son touché. Lui, sentit ses ongles griffer et laisser des marques derrière leurs passages, entre ses poils. Il sentit aussi le métal froid de l'anneau à son doigt, contraster la sensation de brûlure qui enveloppait son corps. L'étincelle du diamant, reflétait la lueur pâle de la lune, cette étincelle qui semblait le guider dans la nuit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle revenait à elle, quelques secondes de lucidité. Regina se redressa et vint coller son corps nu contrer celui de son futur époux. Pressant sa poitrine ferme et tendue contre son torse. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et le vit embrasser son poignet, sa paume, chacun de ses doigts les uns après les autres. Cependant, il s'arrêtât sur son annulaire. Il le contemplât sous toutes ses coutures avant de le faire glisser entre ses lèvres. Il l'entoura doucement de sa langue avant de lui prodiguer de nombreuses et de suaves caresses.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Regina ne pût retenir de petits gémissements tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanche contre et sur Robin. Lorsqu'il libéra le symbolique anneau, elle fit glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps enfiévrés pour ensuite recouvrir de caresses leur union charnelle, qui les maintenaient unit et passionnés à cet instant.

Ses doigts jouaient entre leurs sexes et en sentant ses sens bouillir et ses instincts les plus primaires l'envahir, Regina supplia une dernière fois :

- Dis le… Encore…

Robin ne put retenir un sourire tandis que lui aussi perdait pied dans son plaisir, déjà fou de désir pour sa belle. Il décidait d'accéder à sa requête une dernière fois.

- Madame… Locksley… Mon amou-…

Et c'est là, que l'extase les submergea.

Les préparatifs d'un mariage conventionnel, bien que convenable et personnalisé, durent environ entre huit à dix mois. Les préparatifs du mariage de Regina et Robin prirent trois semaines. La cause de cette soudaine précipitations était simple jamais plus, et ils le savaient parfaitement, ils ne pourraient vivre l'un loin de l'autre. S'unir devant leur famille et leurs amis était la consécration ultime d'un amour profond et véritable qui les avait animés, tous les deux, dès leur premier regard.

Il n'y eu pas de petits détails à régler, tout se fit dans une simplicité et dans une fluidité digne des plus grandes organisations de mariage. La cérémonie se déroulerait sur la propriété, au ranch, à l'heure où le soleil se couche sur le désert et sous un chapiteau de fleurs. Le banquet se ferait simplement après, entre amis et entourés des gens qu'ils aiment, toujours au ranch.

Chacun des invités ou des amis, des proches, avaient insistés pour que tout soit préparé dans une cohésion commune qui rendra cette journée bien plus belle et surtout, partagée.

August avait été choisi comme premier garçon d'honneur et en était très fier. La seconde place revenait à un vieil ami dont la présence au ranch avait cruellement manquée ces derniers mois : Graham. Il s'était naturellement éveillé de son coma, il y avait une quinzaine de jours. En fauteuil à roulettes pour le moment, pour des raisons de froissements musculaires et de motricité, il ne pouvait participer aux préparations du grand évènement. Cependant, Ruby ne manquait pas de lui rapporter tous les potins de la ville et de l'informé de l'évolution des préparatifs à chacune de ses visites. Tous les deux jours environ..

De son côté, Regina n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix parmi les demoiselles d'honneur. Ruby avait littéralement sautée sur la première place du podium et même si la future mariée s'entendait à merveille avec Mary Margaret, la petite amie du Sheriff David, elle changea d'avis en se rappelant qu'en étant enceinte de sept mois, la jeune femme n'apprécierait surement pas devoir rester des heures debout, en talons, sous le soleil et dans une robe pastel bien trop moulante. Il lui était donc tout naturellement venu l'idée d'inviter son ancienne secrétaire et très bonne amie, Ashley.

Cette dernière sauta de joie lorsqu'elle reçut l'appel de Regina et s'empressa d'accepter la proposition, ce qui fit extrêmement plaisir à la brune.

Le père de Regina, Henry Mills, était arrivé une semaine avant la cérémonie. Il fut ravi de revoir son gendre et son petit-fils, qu'il avait déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer lors de leur première visite officielle à New York, qui avait d'ailleurs préparée le déménagement définitif de Regina pour le Nevada, des mois auparavant.

Le vieil homme avait cependant apporté dans ses valises, un présent de mariage qui lui avait été commandé par la mariée elle-même. Regina était excitée comme une enfant. Aujourd'hui, à trois jours de son mariage avec l'homme de sa vie, elle allait essayer son premier cadeau en présence de ses amies, de ses demoiselles d'honneur et… De son père.

- Regina ! Sors de là-d'dans, aller ! On veut voir ! Criait Ruby depuis la chambre.

- Une minute ! Je retire les dernières épingles ! Répondit Mary.

Au cours de leurs nombreuses conversations « organisation du mariage », Ruby, Mary, Ashley et Regina avaient appris que la jeune institutrice était aussi très habile de ses mains et surtout pour la couture. Lorsqu'elle découvrit son cadeau et partie l'enfiler dans la salle de bain, Regina n'hésita pas à entrainer la jeune femme à sa suite pour les retouches…

- Regina ? Aller sors… T'sais, si Mary à pourri la dentelle, on peut toujours trouver un moyen de… Oh, Seigneur…

La porte de la salle d'eau était à présent ouverte. Regina sortit la première, une main dans ses cheveux pour les tenir noués et une autre plaquée sur sa hanche. Elle sortit lentement en prenant bien garde à ne pas déchirer la magnifique dentelle française qui recouvrait l'intégralité de la robe, en marchant malencontreusement dessus.

La future mariée vint se tenir début devant un grand miroir qui tenait l'angle de la pièce sur un pied en bois vernis, assez vieillot. La robe était d'un blanc cristallin. Un simple voile de soie, partant d'un bustier, recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps et venait cacher ses pieds. Ce voile avait été juste assez resserré par Mary pour qu'il épouse parfaitement les formes de Regina, la moulant jusqu'aux genoux. A partir de là, le tissu se formait naturellement en une traine légère d'environ deux mètres de longueur qui flottait derrière elle.

Enfin, l'intégralité de son corps, comme une seconde peau glissée sur son voile de blancheur et de pureté, une fine dentelle au détail impressionnant. Elle recouvrait son cou, ses épaules et ses bras, ses hanches et ses fesses et composait également la longue traine derrière elle. La seule chose qui différait de cette enveloppe de lumière était le dos nu de la robe et la transparence de la dentelle qui recouvrait torse et toute la partie supérieure au bustier. Le bronzage naturel de sa peau offrait un contraste angélique à la pâle lumière qui émanait son apparition.

Elle s'observa quelques instants en silence, faisant face à son reflet. Elle tourna sur elle-même et sourit en voyant que derrière elle, son père luttait contre ses larmes. Le vieux monsieur n'osait rien dire, porté par l'émotion de voir sa petite fille dans cette robe pour le jour de son mariage.

Regina se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de s'échouer dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit le cœur battant.

- Ma chérie…, Souffla-t-il nez dans ses cheveux. Tu es… La plus belle de toutes les mariées. Si elle pouvait te voir dans cette robe, ta grand-mère serait si fière de toi…

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Oui ! Vous étiez tellement proches toutes les deux… Elle aurait voulu que tu la porte.

- Merci Papa…, Elle le resserra dans ses bras. Merci de m'avoir envoyée à l'autre bout du pays. Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- A ton service, ma princesse.

- Je t'aime, Papa. Lui murmura-t-elle, Henry tressaillit, il n'était pas habitué à ces élans et à ces déclarations et surtout, à ce que sa fille se montre aussi délicate.

- Je… Moi aussi, je t'aime ma petite chérie. Moi aussi.

Ruby, Ashley et Mary se firent toutes petites, refoulant elles aussi leurs larmes devant ce moment si attendrissant entre père et fille. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Regina reprit place devant le miroir et Mary lui demanda ne pas bouger quelques instants, juste le temps de refaire un point par ici ou par là.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à s'admirer, Regina fit signe à Ruby de se taire et de regarder discrètement vers la porte de la chambre, entrouverte.

- C'est étrange. Dit Regina. J'étais certaine d'avoir fermé la porte.

Tous durent cacher leurs sourires pour ne pas gâcher l'entrée de l'adorable maitre de cérémonie et officiel futur porteur des alliances. Quelle responsabilité ! D'ailleurs, lorsque les deux futurs époux lui avait annoncé sont rôle primordial dans la cérémonie, ils crûrent que l'enfant allait fondre en larme tant il était heureux. Finalement, non. Mais il fut très dur à canaliser les jours suivants tant il était excité par les évènements.

- Maman ?

Tant pis pour Mary, Regina ne pût retenir ses instincts et son corps partit directement dans la direction d'où venait la petite voix. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et le petit garçon se trouvait là, l'air tout penaud. Il avait les yeux rouges et baillait les deux mains devant la bouche. Son doudou trainait par terre.

Devant sa frimousse toute embrumée, Regina crut fondre sur place. Ses boucles brunes devant les yeux et ces deux mêmes yeux qui la regardaient si intensément, la traversant presque. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher à cet instant et elle remerciait le Ciel de lui faire ressentir autant d'amour à l'égard de cet enfant qui l'avait adopté en quelques semaines seulement.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui en le prenant par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon bébé, hm ?

Il cligna très fort des yeux et baillât à nouveau. Se frottant vaguement la joue de son poing qui ne lâchait pas le doudou tout sale.

- Oh… Je connais un petit cowboy qui a bien besoin d'une sieste. Continua-t-elle en riant. Aller, viens mon petit cœur. Elle le souleva en le calant sur sa hanche.

Ruby, Mary et Ashley eurent un mouvement de retrait et ratèrent un battement en imaginant la dentelle de la robe se déchirer dans son mouvement.

- Je vais le mettre dans son lit. Je reviens. Annonça Regina comme si ce n'était rien.

Ruby intervint avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de plus.

- Regina ! Tu vas nulle part ! Imagine que ta traine s'prenne dans une écharde du parquet !

- Ou pire ! Dit soudain Mary. Imagine qu'tu croises Robin dans le couloir…, Ruby lâcha un cri d'effroi à cette idée.

- Non, non ! Hors de question de gâcher la surprise ! Confirma Ashley.

- Viens, passe-moi l'paquet et… Va t'changer. Reprit Ruby en attrapant Roland dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon ne dit rien et tendit les mains pour rejoindre les bras de Ruby. Il semblait s'assoupir doucement mais il fit de grands yeux lorsqu'il remarqua l'étrange tenue que portait sa mère. Il regarda les personnes autour de lui et fit mine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Il se mit tout à coup à sautiller dans les bras de Ruby tout en tapant des mains pour attirer l'attention de toute l'assistance. Lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il pointa Regina du doigt en ajouta un « L'est belle Maman. ».

Le mariage au complet fût une réussite. Il n'avait rien manqué à la soirée et le spectacle que les deux époux avaient offerts à leur famille et amis avait été à couper le souffle. Là, dans ce parc, au milieu d'un troupeau de chevaux et devant un soleil couchant aussi rouge que le feu, surmonté d'une arche de lys et de roses blanches, ils s'étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Lorsque ces paroles furent dites, Regina et Robin se regardèrent, priant pour que le pire soit déjà derrière eux mais, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils affronteraient l'avenir ensemble, peu importe les épreuves qui les y attendraient.

Vint alors le moment des vœux. Ces vœux qu'ils avaient dût secrètement préparer l'un pour l'autre dans l'espoir de pouvoir y retranscrire tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Regina commença et non sans les larmes déjà aux bords des yeux, qu'elle prit délicatement en main le carton blanc que Ruby lui tendait.

- Robin, mon chéri. Aujourd'hui, devant notre famille et nos amis, j'aimerai te remercier. Grace à toi, le rêve d'une petite fille se réalise… J'ai enfin rencontré mon Prince. Toutes ces années, je me suis perdue et me suis oubliée en me plongeant dans un travail qui me rendait fière mais… Comment sourire à la réussite lorsque l'on n'a personne avec qui la partager ? Je voudrai te remercier de m'offrir la vie que j'ai toujours voulu sans même avoir oser l'imaginer. Ce que j'ai avec toi n'égalisera jamais tout ce que mes rêves les plus fous auraient pu inventer. Je voudrai te remercier de m'aimer pour qui je suis et n'ont pas ce que la vie à fait de moi. Je voudrai te remercier d'avoir sût voir à quel point j'avais besoin de tes bras pour me réconforter, de ton amour pour me soutenir, de tes lèvres pour me rassurer et de toi, tout simplement, pour survivre à ce monde. Enfin, je voudrai te remercier de m'offrir la place d'une mère dans le cœur d'un petit homme que j'aime déjà de tout mon cœur. Merci de partager avec moi tes joies et tes peines et de ne pas avoir peurs de mes peurs. De me sourire quand je pleure et de panser mes blessures. Je choisi aujourd'hui de devenir ta femme, pas parce que tu me l'as demandé mais parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu au plus profond de mon âme, je le sais à présent. Je t'aime et je te promets de continuer à le faire aussi longtemps que mon cœur pourra le faire.

Robin n'avait pas quitté des yeux ces lèvres qui lui promettait la vie que lui aussi, avait toujours voulu. Jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Regina mentionna leur fils. Car à présent et pour le reste de leur vie ensemble, il ne s'agissait plus de _son_ fils mais de _leur_ fils. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il ne résista pas au choc de cette vague d'amour qui le submergea à travers ces mots et le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Dans une seconde de passion la plus pure, il déposa une main contre sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Simplement, leurs lèvres soudées ensemble par le lien magique qui les unissait déjà depuis leur première rencontre. Regina était son âme sœur.

Après quelques secondes d'échange, il se recula. Il vit à quel point se baiser l'avait surprise mais surtout, l'avait bouleversée. Elle le lui avait demandé dans un sens. Elle aussi, en avait eu terriblement besoin.

- Mon ange, jamais je n'aurais crût avoir la chance de pouvoir te rencontrer. Tu as bouleversé ma vie. Tu es têtue, capricieuse, bornée et beaucoup trop sérieuse et moraliste, tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation et tu as plus de vêtements que toutes les femmes que je connaisse, réunies. (L'assistance rit doucement). Et pourtant, tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus courageuse, la plus généreuse et surtout, la plus passionnée que je connaisse. Tu n'as jamais baissé les bras, tu n'as jamais tremblé, pas une larme dans les moments les plus durs. Tu es si forte, mon amour, je t'admire tant… Avec toi, je peux déplacer des montagnes. Avec toi, je sais que je me battrais tous les jours de ma vie pour protéger notre bonheur. Je sais qu'avec toi, je pourrais survivre à des tempêtes parce que tu me rends plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu me montres le chemin vers la personne que j'ai toujours voulu être, tu me rends meilleur. Un meilleur père et, je l'espère, le meilleur des époux. Regina, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, j'irais jusqu'à sacrifier mon propre bonheur pour satisfaire le tien. Sans toi, l'amour n'a aucun sens. Sans toi, le bonheur n'a pas de gout et si tu n'es pas là, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. J'aurai préféré une vie de malheur et de peine plutôt qu'une journée sans t'avoir connu. Je veux que tu restes la première chose qui me fait sourire lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et que tu restes la dernière chose qui me fait rêver lorsque je les fermes. Je suis très fier de pouvoir t'appeler « ma femme » et « la mère de mes enfants », _tous_ mes enfants. Je t'aime mon amour.

Et elle sourit. Simplement.

Deux petites mains portaient à bout de bras une petite boite rouge ouverte où reposaient sur un petit coussin de satin blanc, deux anneaux blancs scintillants.

Robin attrapa son fils et l'installa confortablement sur sa hanche. Il demanda à l'enfant d'attraper le plus petit et le plus fin des deux anneaux et le ils le tinrent ensemble. Roland se pencha et murmura alors quelques chuchotements à l'oreille de son père. Robin acquiesça, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est donc ensemble, père et fils, qu'ils passèrent la bague au doigt de Regina. Elle sentit la main de Robin dans la sienne et celle de son fils entre ses doigts. Elle ne pût retenir quelques larmes en les voyant faire. Ce geste lui sembla plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pût voir dans sa vie. Robin l'épousait et Roland concrétisait son rôle de mère aux yeux de tous.

Une fois l'anneau à son doigt, elle passa une main dans les cheveux du bambin avant de prendre sa petite main dans la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard, elle passait à son tour, l'anneau au doigt de Robin.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que Robin n'encercle sa famille de ses bras, Regina tenant fermement son fils et son mari près d'elle, bien décidée à ne jamais plus en être séparée.

Le marieur fit un pas en avant, avant de les déclarer officiellement aux yeux de leur famille, de leurs amis, « Monsieur et Madame Locksley ».

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Chéri… On en a déjà parlé.

- Je sais mais… Je veux ce qu'il a de meilleur pour ma femme et…

Le meilleur, je l'ai déjà et c'est toi. Robin, je ne veux pas de lune de miel à l'autre bout du monde. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Et Roland. Et nos balades. Et notre vie ensemble. J'ai voyagé toute ma jeunesse, j'en ai assez vu. Aujourd'hui, je veux profiter de ce que j'ai sous les yeux et je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe chez les autres.

En se recouvrant de la couette en grosse plumes d'oies, elle tapota le sommet de son oreiller tout en faisant glisser ses doigts le long des pages de son livre. Robin la contemplait, allongé près d'elle, dans leur lit.

- Très bien, je voulais simplement être certain de ton choix avant d'annuler pour Paris. Ça aurait été dommage que tu regrettes.

- Chéri, je te l'ai dit, tout ça me convient très bien je n'ai aucune raison de regretter quoi que ce s-… Attends, quoi ?

- Rien. Je voulais juste m'en assurer c'est tout.

Elle se tourna vers lui après avoir fait claquer son livre. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens, un sourire timide qui n'osait pas se montrer, aux coins des lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu as parlé de « Paris » ?

- Eh bien… Parce que c'est là-bas que j'avais prévu de t'emmener mais… Puisque tu n'as pas besoin d'une lune de m-…

- Non ! Enfin… Je veux dire… Je… J'ai le droit de changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Encore ?

- Oui…, Elle sourit en se mordant les lèvres. Tu veux bien ?

- « Bien » quoi ?

- M'emmener à Paris pour notre lune de miel ?

- Oui.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	24. Vivre en Rose

**Chapitre 24. Vivre en Rose.**

C'est un Paris illuminé de toutes ses lumières qui s'étendaient aux pieds des deux amoureux. Là, en contemplant le paysage qui leur faisait face, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que la brise fraiche et légère de la soirée leur caressait le visage, ils profitaient en silence de l'étreinte si familière et pourtant si réconfortante et rassurante que la chaleur de leurs corps leur prodiguait.

Les faisceaux de lumières vifs qui traversaient la bourgade de Paris se réfléchissaient sur la Seine, éclairant un Sacré Cœur déjà endormi tandis que la Tour Eiffel et son feu tournoyant, tranchait la noirceur de la nuit pour venir éclairer les façades vieillies aux pierres mornes teintés par les lilas.

Regina et Robin avaient élus domicile dans un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville. La suite privée leur offrait un accès à un balcon immense où une terrasse était installée. Depuis une semaine maintenant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de profiter de ce moment d'intimité devant les fenêtres à petits carreaux éclairées de la Ville Lumière, tous les soirs, dès leur retour du restaurant cinq étoiles qui les servaient dans la grande salle de réception, au rez-de-chaussée.

L'atmosphère et la musique de ginguette, amusait Regina. Après un verre de vin rouge français ou un moment romantique sur la terrasse d'un café, Regina et Robin n'hésitaient pas à partir découvrir les dédalles de rue cachées et entremêlées. Ils se perdirent à plusieurs reprises mais qu'importe… Ils se perdaient ensemble et finissaient toujours pas retrouver, ensemble, le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel.

En voyant le sourire de sa femme devant les bateaux mouches et son regard devant les musiciens de rue, Robin sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix et surtout, que l'argent que le procès de Gold et ses associés leur avait apporté, avait été utilisé de la plus belle façon qui soit.

Dans les grands musées de marbre, elle lui fit découvrir les impressionnistes qui avaient décorés, autrefois, son salon de Manhattan avant que ses reproductions ne soient éventrées par la lame de Mendell. Manet, Monet et Renoir leurs montrèrent le chemin et ils se laissèrent guider, simplement, entre les salles du Louvre et les Jardins du Luxembourg.

Enfin, le vendredi soir, vint leur dernière soirée dans la capitale française. Samedi matin, ils se lèveraient et ferraient leurs bagages, y dissimulant bien au fond la nostalgie et les souvenirs de cette semaine de merveilles, de découverte, d'amour et de bonheur qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, loin de tout, dans un tout nouvel univers qui les avaient accueillis les bras ouverts, lançant par la même occasion le départ de cette nouvelle vie qu'ils démarraient ensemble en tant que famille.

Malgré tout, ils durent avouer que cette vie qui était la leur, leur manquait déjà. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus ici avait été un rêve éveillé mais… Ce n'était pas leur vie et encore moins celle qu'il avait choisie de partager. Le ranch, leurs animaux, leurs balades, leurs amis et leur petit Roland leur manquaient plus que tout. Regina avait dût se forcer à ne pas penser à lui, elle s'était fait violence une longue semaine pour ne pas harceler Ruby de coups de téléphone à des heures incongrues de la nuit pour avoir des nouvelles de son petit prince. Mais ils surent profiter du temps passé ensemble, ils s'embrassaient passionnément dès qu'ils le pouvaient en oubliant que le monde entier les entourait et témoignait de cet amour qui les submergeait un peu plus à chaque instant. Ils s'aimaient, voilà tout. Par ailleurs, où deux amants fous l'un de l'autre peuvent-ils s'aimer sans jamais se cacher si ce n'est… Paris ?

Le lendemain matin, ils furent éveillés par une jeune femme en tablier. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre et vint faire rouler jusque devant le lit un magnifique chariot doré recouvert de nombreux et fins mets. La jeune femme repartit immédiatement après avoir effectué sa mission, refermant la porte la derrière elle.

En se retournant dans leur grand lit, Robin vint, comme à son habitude, entouré de ses bras, sa belle encore passablement endormie. Il embrassa ses cheveux et sa joue, faisant glisser le bout de son nez entre ses mèches et le long de son cou afin de la réveiller le plus délicatement possible. Il la sentit remuer doucement entre ses bras avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne vienne se coller contre lui. Il la serra tout en continuant à embrasser son visage, ses yeux fermés, le bout de son nez, son front... Il évita soigneusement ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Regina. Au final, se fût-elle qui les lui tendit et il s'empressa de l'embrasser. Comment lui refuser un baiser ? Ils s'éveillèrent en silence, se câlinant l'un et l'autre pour profiter de ces derniers instants de douceur et de bonheur, leurs derniers instants de lune de miel.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement dans leur lit. Leurs deux corps se chevauchants à moitié, entremêler entre les replis d'une couette bien trop épaisse pour la saison. Les miettes du croissant au beurre qu'elle découpait de ses doigts tombèrent sur le blanc laiteux des draps. Elle riait de leurs aventures à Paris Robin la regardait en souriant, une pomme rouge entamée dans la main, une tasse de café dans l'autre.

Entre ses rires et ses sourires, il fut cependant étonné de la voir se tendre et lâcher son petit déjeuner pour se mettre à haleter, une main sur le cœur. Immédiatement, la peur l'envahit et il se précipita vers elle, croyant dans un premier temps qu'elle s'étouffait. Mais lorsqu'elle plaqua violement une main sur sa bouche et se précipita dans la salle de bain, il ne pût la retenir tant elle courut vite. Il la suivit de près et vint s'agenouiller près d'elle, devant les toilettes.

- J'ai dû avaler quelque chose de trop…, Confessa-t-elle gênée de sa position, elle rougit sans oser le regarder.

- Hey… Doucement, mon ange. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gênée devant moi. Je t'ai épousé, tu te rappel ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, il cachait bien son inquiétude devant son teint livide.

- Je sais… Ce doit être l'appréhension et le déséquilibre du retour aussi… J'espère simplement ne pas être malade dans l'avion.

- Nous verrons ça. Aller, viens ! Nous allons te donner un petit coup d'eau, ça va te rafraichir.

Il l'attrapa d'une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses cuisses avant de l'emmener vers le lavabo de la salle d'eau. Cette position leur sembla à tous les deux douloureuse et pleine de souvenirs plus ou moins agréables… Cependant, Robin ne lâcha rien, lui prouvant bien qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas à son sort à cet instant particulier où elle avait besoin de lui.

Malheureusement pour Regina, le voyage du retour ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré. Notamment à cause des nombreuses turbulences qui ont secoué le vol de Paris à Phoenix. La pauvre avait dût se précipiter une seconde fois vers les toilettes les plus proches pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être malade en public.

Le voyage de la ville de Phoenix à Carson City fût lui aussi une véritable épreuve pour la jeune femme, si bien que Robin commençait sérieusement à s'en inquiéter. Regina ne se sentait définitivement pas bien, les gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient son front montraient clairement qu'elle avait de la fièvre et que ses forces lui échappaient, lui glissaient entre les doigts. Leur retour à Mina par l'avion de Marco fût annulé. Regina avait assuré à son mari pouvoir survivre au coucou volant du vieux pilote mais Robin n'avait pas cédé. Une fois arrivé à Carson City, il ne perdit pas un instant et appela un taxi en sortant de l'aéroport. Regina le suivit sans avoir la force de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. A présent, elle semblait tordue de douleur.

La route ne fût pas longue jusqu'à l'Hôpital Central de Carson City.

Regina contesta de toutes ses forces restantes lorsqu'elle réalisa son destination, elle jurait aller bien et ne voulait pas entrer dans l'établissement. Cependant, c'était les genoux tremblants et les deux bras repliés sur l'estomac qu'elle tentait de calmer la douleur en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Robin dût crier pour lui faire entendre raison, leur rappelant leurs anciennes disputes ou l'un et l'autre était convaincu de leurs arguments respectifs.

- Regina, arrête ! Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est évident ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'y emmener !

Elle contesta une nouvelle fois mais Robin perdit patience. Tenter de lui faire comprendre alors que ça vie en dépendait clairement était une perte de temps. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et la prit dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures, elle se débattit mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

Une fois les portes des urgences passées, ils furent immédiatement pris en charge par un médecin et trois autres infirmiers et infirmières. Ils furent catégoriques après seulement quelques secondes d'osculation, Regina n'allait définitivement pas bien. Quelque chose se passait, quelque chose de grave.

Les mains de Robin étaient moites, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tandis que sa femme était prise en charge par le personnel médical, l'une des infirmières, une jeune femme rousse assez petite, vint le voir alors qu'il tentait de voir ce qu'il se passait depuis l'angle de la pièce.

- Monsieur Locksley ?

- Oui !

- Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques renseignements avant de démarrer un traitement ou des examens.

- Oui… Oui… Evidement. Dites-moi.

Les gémissements de douleur de Regina en bruit de fond ne semblaient pas se calmer, bien au contraire, ils s'intensifiaient. Elle semblait réellement souffrir. Robin ne tenait plus en place, l'infirmière lui demanda de sortir, ce qu'il fit non sans mal. Il vit la femme tout de blanc vêtue, fermée le rideau qui permettrait de voir à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de soin. Elle le rejoint dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Votre femme a-t-elle des allergies à certains comprimés, aliments, des réactions à certains produits ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Non… Je… Rien de tout ça, elle… Les cacahuètes ! Elle est allergique aux cacahuètes.

- Très bien. Rien d'autre ?

- Non…

- Connaissez-vous ses antécédents médicaux ?

- Elle n'a jamais rien eu. Elle va toujours bien ! Elle ne fume pas, boit très peu et qu'en certaines occasions, elle fait du sport… Je crois qu'elle… Elle a eu l'appendicite à l'adolescence, c'est tout.

- Parfait. Une dernière question : Est-ce qu'elle prend des médicaments, comprimés, antidépresseurs, contraceptifs ?

- Non, non. Elle ne prend rien…

- Très bien. Merci pour ses informations. J'ai simplement besoin de votre signature, ici.

Elle lui tendit le porte document et le crayon qu'elle avait dans la main, son doigt pointé vers l'espace blanc qui devait recueillir son nom et son prénom. Décidément cette journée était pleine de moments déjà vécus… Cependant, il n'y réfléchi pas et attrapa les deux objets tendus vers lui.

- C'est pour ?

- Nous autoriser à faire autant d'examens que nécessaire pour savoir ce qui fait souffrir votre femme.

Il signa sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir une seconde de plus. L'infirmière repartie et rejoignit ses collègues, laissant seul Robin dans un couloir froid et morne couvert d'un carrelage beaucoup trop aseptisé pour ne pas lui faire croire qu'il se trouvait dans une morgue.

L'attente qui suivit cette entrevue fût bien trop longue et bien trop peu rassurante. Une heure. Une heure vingt. Une heure et cinquante minutes. Deux heures quinze. Deux heures quarante. Trois heures dix et enfin… L'infirmière revint.

- Monsieur Locksley ?

- Oui !

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Robin n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des nouvelles de Regina, l'infirmière était déjà à quelques mètres devant lui et il eut du mal à la suivre à travers les couloirs tant elle marchait vite. Il failli se perdre mais retrouva rapidement son chemin avant de réaliser dans quelle aile il se trouvait. L'aile ouest de l'hôpital était réservée aux maladies enfantines et aux grossesses. Les indices quant à cette découverte lui parurent évidents lorsqu'il contempla les larges fresques colorées sur les murs des salles d'attentes.

Il ne dit rien, sous le choc, suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte d'une chambre. Le numéro cent huit trônait fièrement sur l'écriteau. Au même moment, un médecin en blouse blanche d'une quarantaine d'années et que Robin n'avait jamais vu auparavant, sortit. L'infirmière l'interpella avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- Docteur Whale ?

- Oui… ? Ah ! Justement, je vous cherchais Ariel !

- Docteur, voici Monsieur Locksley, le mari de la patiente que vous venez d'opérer.

- Pardon ? « Opérée » ? Coupa Robin affolé.

- Ah… Monsieur Locksley, calmez-vous. Venez, nous allons en discuter ensemble, d'accord ? Suivez-moi.

Le médecin passa une main sur l'épaule de Robin et le conduisit quelques mètres plus loin, où deux fauteuils avaient été disposés autour d'une petite table de bois qui soutenaient de nombreux magazines dépassés et effeuillés. Les deux hommes s'assirent et en constatant la nervosité de Robin, le Docteur Whale ne perdit pas de temps pour lui expliquer la situation et le rassurer.

- Monsieur Locksley, votre femme va bien… Physiquement, elle va bien. Elle va se remettre, elle a simplement besoin de repos à présent. Cependant, elle va avoir besoin de soutien dans les prochaines semaines, ça ne va pas être facile.

Robin souffla lourdement, de soulagement dans un premier temps, Regina allait bien. Il laissa s'échapper toute la tension de la journée, depuis leur départ de Paris. Le médecin poursuivit :

- Nous avons, en effet, dût opérer car la fréquence cardiaque du bébé était beaucoup trop basse. Il s'agissait clairement d'une détresse respiratoire et d'un problème cardiaque grave. Bien que vous l'ayez conduite à l'hôpital au plus tôt, en vue des circonstances, l'attente de la journée à causer quelques séquelles telles que des saignements internes. Nous n'avons pas été assez rapides pour prévenir l'infection suivie d'une légère hémorragie, bien que ces cas soient très rares. Nous avons pu stopper le saignement et aucuns organes n'a été touché, tout va bien à présent. Mais… nous n'avons pas pu sauver l'enfant, je suis désolé.

Le Docteur Whale ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'une moue compatissante et d'une main réconfortante et bienveillante sur l'épaule d'un Robin complétement abasourdi et sous le choc. Le médecin attendu quelques instants mais ne voyant aucune réaction venir de son interlocuteur, il reprit :

- Monsieur Locksley ? Tout va bien ? Vous désirez un peu de temps seul ?

- « bébé » ?

- Vous… Vous ne saviez pas ?

Pas de réponse.

- Il avait un tout petit peu plus de quatre mois. C'était un déni de grossesse partiel, je pensais que vous saviez au moins depuis les nausées… Votre femme nous a dit en avoir eu quelques fois, ces dernières semaines.

- Elle n'a rien dit.

- Je vois. Ne lui en veuillez pas, elle ne savait pas. Plus important encore, ne vous en voulez pas. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Concentrez-vous sur le plus important, pour le moment : elle va bien.

Robin hocha durement la tête, de l'eau semblait avoir élu domicile aux bords de ses yeux.

- Ca va aller ? Vous voulez la voir ? Demanda doucement le médecin.

- Je… Je peux ?

- Bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-il avant d'accompagner Robin jusqu'à la porte de la chambre numéro cent huit où demeurait Regina.

Robin frappa deux petits coups à la porte et attendit pour une réponse, qui ne fût pas longue à arriver. La voix de Regina, bien que rauque et usée, se fit entendre à travers la porte de bois et Robin ne tarda pas à entrer, sa tête passant discrètement par l'entre bâillement de la porte, dans un premier temps, avant d'afficher un faux grand sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune femme.

- Hey… ! Mon amour...

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	25. Qui finit bien

**Bon, eh bien... Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'aurez autant aimé que j'ai aimé l'écrire et la partager avec vous. Merci à tous ceux qui l'on commenté, partagé sur les réseaux sociaux, qui ont followé et favorisé etc**

**Aussi, quant au "fanfiction fanbook" que je prépare pour Lana à la FT3, il ne me manque qu'une seule et dernière personne pour traduire ce dernier chapitre précisément. Donc, si vous aimez ce chapitre et voulez participer à un beau cadeau pour notre Lana adorée, qui lui sera remit en main propre; eh bien... Contactez moi vite vite! Vous retrouverez tous mes liens sur ma page auteur.**

**J'ai eu plusieurs messages quant aux fautes restantes dans les chapitres. Je sais qu'il en reste, j'en suis désolée. Je passe mes journées à écrire et je ne fais plus vraiment attention. Je ne relis pas toujours. Vraiment désolée pour ça.  
><strong>

**Je suis en pleine écriture de ma prochaine fiction donc vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi! Je ne la publierai qu'une fois terminée pour assurer des publications régulières, enfin, vous commencez à me connaitre!**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à très bientôt les ptits' loups!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25. … Qui finit bien.<strong>

Une fois sa conversation terminée, elle raccrocha et prit une profonde inspiration. Les deux mains sur le combiné, lui-même placé contre son cœur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et pendant un court instant, une vague de froid et de peine la traversa. Cette vague se retira dès qu'elle senti les bras de Robin l'entourer et l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et, dos à lui, déposa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'était Ashley. Dit-elle simplement.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Robin dans un murmure agrémenté d'un sourire.

- Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Répondit Regina dans un léger sourire.

Robin ne répondit pas.

Ils avaient survécus les menaces de Gold, le chantage de ses hommes de mains et enfin, leurs procès à tous. Ils avaient tout supporté, main dans la main, faisant face sans jamais se lâcher. Ils pensaient avoir traversé la tempête mais cette tempête-là, ils ne l'auraient jamais envisagée.

Une année complète ne semblait pas avoir totalement suffit à refermer la plaie qui s'était ouverte dans le cœur de Regina. Ils s'étaient simplement résignés à devoir vivre avec cette perte qu'était celle de leur premier enfant ensemble, même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. La nouvelle fut encore plus dure qu'ils apprirent sa conception le jour de sa mort. Il avait fallu être direct et clair avec Regina après ça, elle n'y était pour rien et bien que les médecins s'étaient efforcés à le lui faire comprendre, la jeune femme avait même refusé de se nourrir quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que Robin perde patience et la force à avaler quelques fruits.

Leur retour à Mina ne fut donc pas aussi joyeux qu'ils l'avaient tous prévus. Premièrement parce que la fête prévue à leur arrivée fut annulée et dans un second temps, puisque le séjour de Regina à l'Hôpital Central de Carson City avait rapidement alerté leurs amis et leur famille, ce qui avait causé la panique générale dans leur entourage.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas mentir, de dire la vérité, d'intégrer cette nouvelle et de la partager avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Ce qui renforça considérablement leurs liens à tous. Henry Mills, le père de Regina, avait même décidé de venir passer une courte semaine au Ranch après ça. Pour soutenir sa fille.

Cependant, ce retour fut marqué d'une véritable révélation. Regina n'avait jamais été plus entreprenante et déterminée. Après avoir porté la plus grande attention aux affaires de la ville que Robin gérait jusqu'à présent seul, elle avait décidée de tenter sa chance et de déposer sa candidature pour le poste de Maire de Mina dans le Nevada. Inutile de préciser qu'après les exploits du couple face à l'ancien réseau mafieux, elle fut élue avec la plus grande majorité des voies. Depuis un an, elle était donc à la tête de la ville et il était clair que cette place lui était destinée. Elle menait d'une main de maitre les affaires et les dossiers du voisinage, à l'écoute des habitants et toujours prête à aider, Madame le Maire, n'était définitivement plus cette femme froide et glaciale, avocate du barreau à New York City.

Aussi, elle semblait avoir reporté tout son amour sur leur fils qu'elle avait, depuis peu, officiellement adopté. Le petit Roland avait gagné une mère attentive et passionnée. Robin était convaincu que la présence de Roland aidait Regina à faire son deuil. Occupée à maternée l'enfant, elle reportait tout cet amour gâché sur un petit garçon qui avait, depuis trop longtemps, besoin d'une maman.

Après un long moment de silence entre les deux époux, elle se tourna et entoura son cou de ses bras. Un immense sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage. Il sourit timidement à son tour, ses yeux pleins d'amour, plongés dans les siens.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Ashley m'a dit qu'elle et son mari voulaient quitter New York et s'installer ailleurs. Expliqua Regina.

- C'est ce qui te met en joie ? Demanda Robin un peu perdu.

- Non. Ce qui me fait plaisir c'est qu'ils veuillent venir vivre à Mina. Déclara-t-elle toute excitée.

- C'est formidable ! Je suis heureux pour toi, mon amour. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas tout…, Continua-t-elle.

- … ?

- Elle m'a demandé d'être la marraine. Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Oh, mon ange… C'est adorable de sa part. Dit Robin en venant embrasser sa joue.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur les vallées et les montagnes du Nevada. Le mois d'octobre était déjà là mais ne se faisait pas sentir, les températures n'en étaient moins très chaudes et en cette douce soirée, seul un léger air frais parcourait la grande véranda qui entourait la maison.

Ruby et Regina s'y étaient installées une heure plus tôt, partageant un plaid fait de multiples bouts de tissus colorés, étendu sur leurs genoux. Au retour de Graham à Mina, Ruby n'avait pas pût se résoudre à le laisser seul au ranch. Il avait donc été décidé qu'une partie de la maison serait réservée au jeune couple, à présent fiancé et à August. Lui aussi bien décidé à rester dans les parages.

Tous ensembles, ils formaient une famille. Une belle et grande famille certes atypique mais soudée et aimante. Toujours là les uns pour les autres, la vie n'avait jamais été aussi douce.

Elles regardaient en silence, l'immensité du désert qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux tandis que le vent emportait quelques touffes de poussière terreuse le long des chemins et des broussailles.

Roland s'était doucement endormi contre Regina, la tête lourdement posée sur ses genoux. Son petit corps recouvert par la couverture, elle faisait jouer ses doigts dans ses bouclettes brunes en l'écoutant respirer profondément, plongé dans ses rêves de petit cowboy.

Devant un tel spectacle, elle ne pût retenir un profond soupir de bien-être. Elle regarda autour d'elle commença, sans vraiment le vouloir, à faire le bilan de cette année qui venait de passer. Cette année qui avait transformée et bousculée sa vie de fond en comble. Tout avait changé, elle se souvint avoir eu peur, tellement peur… A plusieurs reprises. Cependant, la seule chose dont elle se souvenait aussi distinctement que toute cette peur qu'elle avait ressenti, était tout cet amour qui avait envahi sa vie du jour au lendemain. Cette vague de bonheur et ce sentiment si fort qui l'avait submergée le jour où elle avait déposé un pied sur le sol poussiéreux du Nevada. Cette impression d'être enfin là où elle avait toujours voulu être.

Elle se souvenait avoir prié pour une vie ici, une vie de grands espaces, de chevaux sauvages et de soleil couchants aussi brulants que les feux de camps sous les étoiles. Elle se souvenait avoir voulu tout ça et ne réalisait toujours pas l'avoir enfin.

Elle fit tourner machinalement son alliance autour de son doigt, comme un simple rappel, une preuve de tous ces évènements surréalistes et dangereux qui avait mérités les combats durement menés et chaque larme qu'elle avait versée, juste pour pouvoir enlacer son fils dans ses bras chaque soir et chaque matin.

Regina sentit la main de Ruby se poser sur la sienne, faisant cesser ses réflexions. Les deux amies se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses en un an…, Dit doucement Regina pour ne pas réveiller Roland toujours profondément endormi près d'elle.

- Oui, hein… C'tait pas toujours drôle mais j'crois qu'on s'en ait bien sortis. Répondit Ruby en lâchant sa main pour venir l'entortiller dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Je ne regrette rien. Au contraire. Continua Regina, le regard perdu sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

- Nous non plus. Dit simplement Ruby.

Regina la regarda sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

- Si t'avais pas débarquée avec tes foutues paires d'talons aiguilles et tes tailleurs à deux milles dollars, Gold serait en train d'acheter la ville à l'heure qu'il est. Expliqua Ruby.

Regina sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de se mettre à rire avec son amie. Sous les soubresauts et rires de sa mère, le petit Roland se mit à gigoter avant de retomber dans son sommeil. Regina se tût immédiatement et se mît à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser à nouveau.

Ruby se calma elle aussi et sembla tout à coup très attendrie par ce qu'elle vit.

La porte à quelques mètres de leur vieux banc de bois claqua et elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux. Robin fit trainer son regard de gauche à droite avant de les apercevoir. Il s'avança en silence et vint les rejoindre. Il souleva délicatement son fils avant de prendre sa place près de Regina et redéposa ensuite Roland sur ses genoux. L'enfant était à présent allongé sur ses parents sans se soucier le moins du monde de tout ce mouvement autour de lui.

Robin passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et vint déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Ruby frissonna devant toute cette tendresse. Ces deux-là étaient définitivement fait pour être ensemble. Après quelques secondes seulement, elle se leva et demanda à Robin où se trouvait Graham. Une fois qu'elle eut sût qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur avec August, elle les laissa seuls et partit rejoindre son fiancé.

Après un long moment de silence, Robin finit par prendre la parole, un sourire largement amusé déjà présent sur son visage.

- On peut reprendre là où on en était tout à l'heure…

Regina dût retenir un rire franc pour ne pas réveiller son fils pour la seconde fois. Une main devant la bouche et l'autre sur son ventre, elle regarda Robin, l'air incrédule.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux… Maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

- Oui, maintenant. C'est important. Affirma-t-il en tentant de rester sérieux.

- En effet, ça l'est. Lui accorda-t-elle en retrouvant elle aussi son sérieux.

- Mais ? Continua Robin.

- Mais tes idées sont affreuses. Lâcha-t-elle en retenant un nouveau rire.

- Tu exagères. Dit-il dans une mauvaise foi évidente.

Regina leva un sourcil. Elle déposa ses deux mains à plat sur son ventre et reprit ainsi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma puce ? Hein, que les idées de Papa sont toutes pourries ? Murmura-t-elle.

Robin la regarda faire en silence, la bouche ouverte. Il ne savait pas ce qui le laissait le plus sans voix, le fait qu'elle soit aussi belle à cet instant, murmurant ainsi à son ventre tout rond ou, qu'elle tente de liée leur futur enfant à sa cause.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire prendre parti ! Dit Robin en s'interposant, il fit glisser ses mains sur celles de sa femme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne lui fais pas prendre parti, je lui demande son avis, c'est différent…, Nuança-t-elle.

- Ne joue pas les avocates avec moi. Mes idées sont excellentes mais tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre, voilà tout. Affirma-t-il.

- Chéri… Je n'appellerai pas ma fille « Willie ».

- Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu reproches à Willie Nelson. Continua Robin en croisant les bras. Il a de très belles tresses. Ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Bon, passons…, Reprit Regina en se retenant de rire aux bêtises de son époux. Que penses-tu de « Amy » ou « Kate » ? Demanda-t-elle tout en faisant glisser ses pouces sur la bosse que formait son ventre.

- Tu sais, quitte à faire dans le banal, on peut l'appeler « Beth »…

Regina se contenta de lever les yeux au Ciel mais ne répondit pas. Son sourire disparu tout à coup et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle fixa Robin et celui-ci la serra immédiatement un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai encore peur de la perdre. Confessa-t-elle.

- Aucune chance, elle ne bouge pas de là avant l'heure. Lui répondit-il en pointant son estomac du doigt. Tu as entendu le médecin, elle ne risque rien et toi non plus. Vous allez toutes les deux parfaitement bien. Ajouta-t-il.

- « Nevada ».

- … ?

- Nous devrions l'appeler « Nevada ». Affirma Regina tout en se redressant.

-Attends… « Nevada Locksley » ?… Oui… J'adore.

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur leurs deux visages. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que la voix de Regina ne refasse doucement écho dans l'air :

- Après tout… C'est le fruit de notre amour, notre fruit à nous. Le fruit du Nevada.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
